Can love overcome differences & opinons of others?
by kole17
Summary: When Draco helps a beautiful young girl he can't stop thinking about her. What he doesn't know is the girl he helped was Hermione. Hermione can't stop thinking about that sweet guy that helped her. When they learn the truth will their relationship change?
1. A Chance Meeting

AN- I only own the plot of my story.

EDIT: I have edited the first few chapters since they were very confusing. They are in their 7th year and Hermione is head girl and Draco is head boy. Although they never do head duties I seemed to have forgotten those later on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione left home for the Hogwarts Express she thought about everything that had happened after school let out. First she went to spend time with Viktor in Bulgaria, she had a lovely time with him. They had been going out all of 5th year and became even closer when she went to visit him. She then went on a vacation with her parents to Australia. . Last Hermione got some heartbreaking news, only a couple of days before the new year of school.

Viktor was breaking up with her; while his team was in another country he met someone. Hermione didn't know what to do; she couldn't stop thinking about him. She began to wonder if she would ever get over him. The next morning she made sure she had everything packed and ready to go for the new year. Her parents were very sad to see her go again. . The next morning Hermione was up at 5 AM. She got all ready and was leaving for the Hogwarts Express at 10. She arrived at the train station at 10:45.

Hermione's POV- I can't believe I am here again. As I hugged my parents and went inside my emotions were fighting to come out. I had not cried except for at night for Viktor. No one knew of our break up and I wanted it that way. But what if someone asked? I began to realize just how much I packed when I couldn't life my trunk onto the train.

"What is in here!"

Suddenly my trunk was light and I got it on the train. Puzzled I looked behind me and saw someone I had never seen before.

"Hi. Err thanks for helping me."

I eyed the stranger as though I knew him. He is very handsome, I must admit. He had silver blonde hair, it was short but spiked in the front, he had blue-gray eyes and had muscles, not huge but they made him look even sexier.

"Not a problem." He said with a smile.

Suddenly he reminded me of Draco Malfoy. I quickly pushed that thought from mind, Draco wouldn't be helpful or nice.

"Well, maybe I will see you later." Then I got on the train, my mind still on that mysterious stranger.

Draco's POV- Wow she is so beautiful. She had on light blue MUDD jeans and a pink shirt that was very flattering on her.

The first question I asked myself was, who was that girl? She reminded me of Granger, but of course they were clearly different. This girl had straight hair, thick but shiny and it looked very soft. This girl had make-up on and she was the most beautiful girl I had even laid eyes on. Her eyes were a beautiful honey brown. Granger however was kind of pretty but not like this girl. Granger doesn't do makeup though I guess she doesn't need to. Hair was obviously different. No, it's impossible, that was not Granger. Suddenly realizing I had just been standing there, I boarded the train.

Hermione's POV- Right as I found Harry and Ron the train began to go.

"HARRY! RON!"

Suddenly I was smothered with hugs and a kiss on the cheek from both of them. _(The kiss was just friendly, like from a brother to sister. It surprises me how people interpret that as more than friends.)_ I didn't realize how much I missed them until I saw them again. I missed just being with them and I missed the smell of their cologne, it is so familiar and comforting. I must admit that Harry and Ron were very handsome. They are my best friends in the entire world. If we stopped talking I began to think of Viktor and wanted to cry again, though I felt I did a great job covering that up.

"So Hermione how are things with Viktor?" Harry asked.

I suddenly realized how much of a mistake it was not telling them right away. I knew they would ask sooner or later. I had hoped it would be later, and I thought I was doing so well with this!

"Viktor?" I started to cry instantly. I couldn't help myself. I just had no control what so ever. I told them everything that happened in what seemed like one breath. I thanked them for listening and saw it was almost time to go meet in the head compartment. After all, I was head girl and had to be punctual.

Little did I know who the head boy was.


	2. They Meet Again

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

AN- OH MAN! I was not expecting any replies, so I got online expecting nothing and 3 people replied! Now 3 isn't very many but, I have never written anything and I just did it last night so I was excited. Thank you: NitenGale, RiRiana(thanks for the tip), fanfict! If you have any ideas or things you think I could change to make it better please tell me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the head compartment Draco was already waiting. He didn't really want to sit with Crabbe and Goyle the whole way did he? He especially didn't want to sit with Pansy. My Lord she was annoying.

Hermione opened the door and was surprised to see the boy from earlier sitting there. He looked up equally surprised.

"Hi! This is the head compartment." He said wondering why she was there.

"I know. You're head boy?"

"Yes, so I suppose that makes us roommates. We get the pleasure of sharing the head common room." He replied smiling.

At that time Dumbledore walked in.

"Well how nice to see the two of you finally getting along. I must say you have matured a lot over the summer."

Being Dumbledore it was obvious he knew who they were. I mean this man knew everything! Was there honestly anything he didn't know?

"What do you mean finally getting along?" Asked Hermione confused.

"Now Ms. Granger I may not have been informed of all of your little fights but you can't honestly expect me not to know you and Mr. Malfoy have a complicated history."

Granger! Draco's eyes were about to pop out of his head. He knew something looked familiar about her! Oh and to think he thought of her as beautiful. Ridiculous! Now that he had a chance to see her again she really wasn't that good looking. Maybe it was just the light outside that made her look better.

Dumbledore explained to them they would be living together and everything that went along with it. After about ten minutes he left them alone wishing them a lovely rest of the ride. 

"You tricked me!" yelled Draco.

"Me! I tricked you? You must be joking. You played Mr-Nice-Here-Let-Me-Help-You!" Hermione screamed at him.

Draco scoffed, "Oh so now this is my fault that you were so stupid?"

"Excuse me but you were also incredibly idiotic today. Now we are paying for it. We have to live together. That will just be GREAT! If I didn't want to be head girl so badly I would be turning in this badge."

Hermione stormed back to her compartment leaving a speechless Draco behind.


	3. Reactions and a Problem

Disclaimer- I only own the plot.

AN PLEASE READ- I completely changed these first few chapters. I read through them and saw how incredibly horrible they were and decided to fix things. Hope this clears up any questions. I think I originally had them as heads and living together but for some reason in the actual chapters I never wrote it that way! They are in 7th year. HBP will not have happened and if it does they won't be in 6th year. Now I had to make it so that they get together in this chapter. I am going to make it super long so that they can fight for a while and everything but it will take place over the course of a few weeks. I'm sorry that it had to be so rushed but I can't exactly change all my chapters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione opened the compartment door and slammed it again scaring Harry and Ron.

"Hermione…are you ok?" started Harry carefully. He didn't know why she was so mad and she was actually rather frightening right now.

"Ok! AM I OK! Do I look ok to you Harry?" She shrieked at him.

Harry flinched slightly before deciding to ask her another question, against his better judgment I assure you.

"What happened to make you so mad?"

"Malfoy! What else?" She sat down breathing heavily and glaring at the wall.

"What did Malfoy do now?" asked Ron getting a little ticked off since he ruins everything.

"That jerkass is head boy! Yep, that's right. Dumbledore chose him for some unknown reason. I mean it's bad enough we will probably see him everyday but LIVING with that..that thing! That is completely Unbelievable."

"Oh Hermione! You can't really be accepted to live with him can you?" asked Harry sympathetically.

"Well there is nothing I can do about it. Dumbledore told us we were to share a common room. This is going to be one year of pure hell! Why my last year? After all since it is my last year so to ruin it, it would have to be big. I suppose I should have suspected something. He ruined the other 6 already."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione wasn't the only angry one. Draco had slammed the door to the head compartment so hard the glass shattered. Once that was fixed he sat down and took a couple deep breaths.

"Ok….look on the bright side! HA! Bright side. Is there even one of those in this situation? Of course there is…but what?"

Draco was talking out loud to himself. Perhaps this had affected him greater than anyone would have thought. He had gone absolutely crazy!

"I've got it! The bright side is Granger. I mean not Granger herself but more so annoying the hell out of her. I could do that if I lived with her more than usual! Well, that's about the only bright side I can come up with."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-After The Feast-

Hermione bid Harry and Ron goodbye for meeting Dmbledore by the stairs so he could take them to their new common room. Draco glared at Hermione before cutting her off on the way up.

"He is so immature!" Hermione thought to herself.

Finally they arrived in front of a portrait of pretty woman sitting with a great dane. _(I love great danes.)_

"The password for your common room will be "London Bridges" _(GOOD BOOK! Read all the Alex Cross novels by James Patterson. So damn good I promise.)_

With that they went in and began looking at everything. The common room was huge. There were 2 sofas; one was white while the other was black. The carpet was a deep blue. The walls were just white but had lots of paintings on them. The bathroom was gigantic! There was an extremely large bathtub that looked more like a Jacuzzi with all the jets but it was a bathtub nonetheless. There was a big shower and a nice sized mirror. It had plenty of cabinet space with lots of towels.

Then Hermione and Draco each went to check out their rooms. Hermione had a massive walk-in closet. Her bed was bigger than a king size but didn't seem to take up too much space in her big room. The walls were a deep red with gold trim. The sheets on her bed were royal blue and she had a big down comforter on the top.

Draco's room was very similar but the colors where obviously different. His bed was black and his walls where green with a silver trim. Draco walked down to the common room to find Hermione sitting on the black couch reading a book.

"Mudblood, the black couch was supposed to be mine. I guess I will have to take the white one now, I don't want anything you've touched." said Draco dropping down on the couch.

Hermione casually turned the page as if he wasn't there. This infuriated Draco.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. You will acknowledge me when I am in your presence!"

"I am trying to read. Kindly shut your face ferret boy!" Hermione spoke without even looking up from her book.

Draco jumped up and grabbed the book out of her hands. She looked up at him surprised. Hermione tried to grab the book from him but he quickly pulled it out of her reach.

"Malfoy just give me my book and leave me alone!" Hermione said in a very aggravated voice.

He dangled the book overhead but then pulled it away again. He laughed and she stood up and looked him directly in the eye. Which was rather hard considering he was much taller than her. He had to look almost straight down to see her.

"What are you gonna do about it, Granger?" He smirked as he saw how mad she was getting. This really was quite fun. Unexpectedly Hermione dove at him catching him off guard he hit the ground with Hermione on top of him and let go of the book. He quickly recovered from the shock and flipped her on her back so he was on top of her. He pinned her arms down.

"Get off of me!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I don't think you are really in the position to make demands." He said with an evil look in his eyes, his smirk getting even bigger.

"I think I am in the position to hurt you very dearly if you don't get off me!" She looked so angry he thought he was going to burst out laughing. Draco shimmied up so that he was right at her waist.

"Well you can't hurt me now. What are you going to do for me if I let you up?" He inquired innocently.

"Not decapitate you! That's about all. I can't make any promises that I won't sever some of your limbs and ruin your 'perfect hair'!" _(Got this idea from another story called The Bachelor. AMAZING story. Hilarious, you should read it.)_

"Oh so you think I have perfect hair?" His smirk was now a broad smile and putting her in two very awkward positions. One position where he was straddling her, after her failed attempt of retrieving her book and now a compliment on his hair.

"I certainly do not think your hair is perfect. I was just saying that because you obviously do." Her face was bright red and she couldn't look him in the eye. He laughed at the sight of this.

"Now Granger, I do believe you've begun to fancy my looks. Of course I am devilishly good looking and far too sophisticated for the likes of you but if you would like, I could help out your looks. I am sure there is something I could do." But honestly when he looked at her there was nothing he wanted to change. Though he'd never admit that to anyone, not even himself.

"HA! Fancy you? You are an ugly git with an incredibly bad personality."

"I am not ugly. How dare you say that to me! Look at yourself! I mean sure you aren't ugly but let's just say there is room for improvement." Draco was cursing himself for saying that. You don't just say those things to girls. But it was too late to take it back.

Like he would.

"I don't care what you say about me you evil little monkey. Look at your ridiculous smirk! Why are looking at me like that? Stop it! I command that you stop looking at me that way."

Draco just had to burst out laughing. "You command me? Granger, who happens to be pinning whom down?"

"That's irrelevant! I could easily overpower you. I took self defense."

Draco began to laugh even harder. "YOU! You honestly think you can overpower me? Well then do it genius. I'm hardly even holding you down anymore."

With that Hermione pushed up her hips, brought her right arm into his arms and flipped him off of her. Then she popped up, grabbed her book and walked to her room. _(That's a self-defense move if someone is attempting to rape you; I learned it in self-defense.)_

He lay there momentarily stunned. Next time he wouldn't go so easy on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple weeks later no other confrontations had happened. Thankfully.

Draco's POV- I decided to spend my morning complaining to Blaise.

"Then this morning, oh you will love this part, she was in the bathroom for over an hour just showering! I almost didn't have time to do my hair properly. You would not believe the things that Granger puts me through. It's horrible."

"It sounds like you have your hands full." Blaise couldn't help but laugh to himself a bit at how Draco was acting."

"Last night she was singing some song that got stuck in my head and kept me up for hours. I'm surprised I look as good as I do today on the amount of sleep I got. Stupid insufferable mudblood."

"Maybe you should get her back." Said Blaise thoughtfully.

"That's brilliant! You should come to my common room tonight when she spends her usual 3-4 hours in the library." Draco's eyes were totally lit up at the idea of annoying Hermione.

"You know how long she stays in the library?"

"Well honestly man I live with her! I need to know how much time I will have by myself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

"Ok so what have you previously done to annoy her?"

Draco laughed. "Are you kidding? What **haven't** I done?"

Blaise smiled then continued. "But I don't mean like just getting her a little flustered. I mean what have you really done. You need to catch her completely off guard and make her speechless."

"How in the bloody hell do you make someone like her speechless? She always has something to say."

They both sat there deep in thought then suddenly Draco said,

"I mean what do you mean me to do, kiss her?" Then made a grossed out face and laughed. Suddenly Blaise punched him in the arm.

"Ow, why the hell are you punching me?" Draco looked sort of angry.

"That's it! Don't you see it?"

"What are you talking about?" He said massaging his arm.

"Kiss her. I mean it's perfect. She wouldn't know what to do. It would be one of the most awkward positions to put her in. Especially if she kissed you back. I mean then you could hold that against her."

"You must be on something, kiss her? It's the mudblood! I won't even use the same couch as her why would I get close enough to kiss her?"

"You just proved my point. It would by far be the last thing anyone would suspect."

After arguing for almost another half an hour Draco finally lost. Blaise had a better argument than he did by far. He should be in debate. They decided that Draco would pull his stunt later that night after Hermione got ready for bed. He was going to fill Blaise in at breakfast the next morning. If it worked well enough he'd just tell the whole slytherin house!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into the common room at around 8. Draco was busy in his room doing the final touches on his master plan. It had to go off perfectly or it would never have the full effect. Hermione got in the shower and got ready for bed in about an hour. She grabbed a book after changing into her pajamas and walked into the common room.

Draco was lounging on his couch and once she saw him she turned around and started walking back to her room.

Draco popped up, "Granger wait!"

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Well don't leave on my account. I mean I thought you were tough, but you can't even be in the same room with me and not worry about what I might say."

Oh, that's good, call her out on it, he thought to himself.

"I can very well stay out here without a care about what you say I would just prefer to be alone."

"C'mon, just sit out here. Honestly, it's not like I really care." He made his way past her to his room, to pretend to busy himself in there for roughly 5 minutes, before coming out and finding her on her couch like he wanted. He smiled to himself and he plopped down on his couch.

He stayed silent for a while but studied her as she read. She had her legs curled under herself, was slightly biting her lip and had a very serious expression on. He thought she looked almost cute.

"Do you always look so serious when you read?"

"Goodness Malfoy, don't do that!" She jumped and slightly gasped when he started talking.

"Don't speak?" He pretended to look confused and innocent. Thought he knew very well what he had done.

"Well no, but don't suddenly come in a room, make no noise then start talking like I knew you were in here. You scared me half to death, not to mention I was at a very serious part in my book."  
"You never answered my question. Do you always look so serious when you read?"

"I don't know. It's not as if I study my expressions while I read. Isn't it past your bedtime Malfoy? You know you really aren't a morning person, perhaps you need more sleep." With that she started reading her book again. Draco got up and walked over to her couch and sat down next to her.

He looked at her and she did kind of look cute. She had sweatpants on, a comfy looking t-shirt and her hair was kind of falling out of her pony tail into her face.

"C'mon I was trying to be nice. You know, make conversation then you receive conversation."

"I'm trying to read." She said in a polite tone but he knew it meant "leave me alone jerk".

"Granger honestly! We are in our seventh year. If we can't act like adults then what kind of heads of the school do we look like?" He sounded so serious that Hermione had to put her book down and study his expression for a moment.

"Well…ok. What would you like to talk about then?" She didn't want to trust him but he looked completely serious and she agreed with him a little.

Draco smiled. Though Hermione thought it was just because she was being civil but it was mainly because his plan was working perfectly. He made up a topic and they talked for almost 45 minutes nonstop.

Draco's POV- You know Granger really isn't that horrible to talk to. Not like I would ever tell her that though. At least my plan is working perfectly.

Slowly I had inched closer to her. At first I made little movements like I was resituating myself but I would move ever so slightly closer to her. Soon our arms were almost touching.

There was a slight lull in our conversation and I took the opportunity to mutter her name and when looked at me I stared right into her eyes. I was not about to let my plan fail. She started to get slightly nervous. Probably wonder why the hell we were just staring at each other.

She cleared her throat slightly and broke my gaze by looking at the clock.

"Well I think I'm just going to uhh…go to my room now and um..get ready to go to bed. I have things to do." She totally forgot her book and started going to her room.

She was almost to her room when I caught her by the wrist.

"Why?" I could tell she was surprised. She kind of looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Nice analogy I know.

"I told you. I have things to do." She was getting really nervous now. Her voice was breaking.

I closed a bit of the gap between us leaving a little less than foot.

"I had a good time talking with you, you know." Almost to the best part, then I moved a bit closer. About 6 inches left to go before the big finale.

Her eyes were almost the size of tennis balls. Ok, so they weren't THAT big but you get that she was extremely nervous.

"Yeah, me too. We should talk again soon." She wanted to start back to her room but it was almost as if she were paralyzed to the spot. This was better than I expected. I just about felt mean doing this to the poor girl. Just about. I moved closer still leaving perhaps 3 inches between. She inhaled sharply. If only Blaise could see this.

I could smell her perfume. Whatever was it smelled so damn good I almost forgot that this was planned and not spur of the moment. Damn you Granger for unknowingly messing with my mind. I put my hands on her waist and leaned forward a bit. I paused just before my lips touched her and I smiled slightly before I closed the gap.

I could feel her tense up and just stand there stiffly for a moment before kissing me back. Incredible, she is actually kissing me back. I slid my hands to her lower back and pulled her closer. Her arms encircled my neck and soon she had backed against the wall and I had deepened the kiss. After a few moments I pulled away. My heart was racing and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. My head was slightly on hers and I could feel her chest rising and falling with mine and she seemed just as messed up as I was. This was **not** supposed to be happening. I wasn't supposed to feel anything.

Before I knew it I was kissing her again. It was like I couldn't control myself! What a ridiculous thought, a Malfoy not being able to control himself. HA! If that's the case then why can't I stop kissing her?

Finally we pulled apart. I wanted so bad to regain a steady heartbeat but it was all over the place. I was light headed, my lips felt like they were on fire and I thought that my lungs had collapsed. We barley stuttered goodnight before quickly going to our rooms. I couldn't even think! My body was on overdrive and my brain was on super slow-mo. This was not a foolproof plan. When we worked out the details Blaise said nothing about this.

BLAISE! Oh hell, I can't tell him what happened. He would just laugh at me. I am Draco Malfoy. Granger does not make me lost control.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco! Wait for me!"

Blaise was jogging to catch up to Draco and then fell into stride with him. He had a big grin on his face.

"So, how did it go last night? Did our plan work?"

Draco looked around and then shrugged. He didn't want to take the chance on Blaise finding out what happened. The best way to keep everything a secret would be to only use body gestures, not words.

"Did it fail so miserably that you aren't even going to use words to express it? Or did it go too well?"

Again all he did was shrug. He just wanted Blaise to leave him alone.

"Draco talk to me. Something happened you don't want to tell me about it right?"

"No..yes…maybe. I DON'T KNOW!"

Blaise smiled. "It worked didn't it. You kissed her!"

Draco freaked out and looked around the room. Thankfully no one was there.

"Do you have to scream that! I mean honestly this was not supposed to be news for everyone." He grabbed Blaise by the arm and dragged him back to his common room.

"Fine! We kissed but it wasn't how I thought the plan would go. I got all messed up! I was not supposed to have to catch my breath, feel like my lungs wouldn't expand, not be able to see straight and be up for hours thinking about it. If you repeat this to anyone I will do much more than kill you."

"So basically you enjoyed it?"

Without even looking at Blaise he said, "No, of course not! It had nothing to do with pleasure. In fact, I hated it more than I could tell you. I mean I would try but you really wouldn't understand…" He continued to babble for what felt like minutes. Finally Blaise stopped him and told him he didn't believe a word he just said. Draco looked defeated and told Blaise he enjoyed it. Then proceeded to threaten him again.

"So…what are you going to do about her?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I haven't seen her since last night and I am going to pretend it never happened. It's as simple as that."

"You know it will never be as simple as that. What about her? You can't just pray she won't bring it up. Girls get way deeper into these things. I'm saying that I want her around or anything but girls don't ever let things go. They also hold grudges, spread rumors and gossip."

After talking for a long time they decided Draco had to bring the kiss up to Hermione soon. Perhaps not today but at least by the weekend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione wasn't sure what to think. She enjoyed being with him too much to admit. It was an unnerving thought to think she even enjoyed kissing him. She was supposed to fight with him and never make friends, yet they kissed! And she did nothing to push him away; she did all the wrong things.

"What am I going to do? I can't talk to him about it? I mean I can't just forget about it but I want to because he probably will. But what if he brings it up?" Hermione continued muttering to herself while sitting in the common room at the end of the day. Draco had been avoiding anywhere she might be.

Draco walked in and smiled when he saw her talking to herself with her head in her hands. She was going just as crazy as he was.

"Talking to yourself or is there someone here I don't know about?" He smirked when she jumped and looked alarmed that he was actually talking to her. She couldn't even think of anything to say. She opened her mouth and closed it several times. All the words she had been going over in her head were gone when she saw him.

"Look I think we should, you know, talk about what happened." Draco said looking very nervous. Hermione agreed and soon they were sitting on the couch in a very awkward silence.

Draco finally decided to spit out. "Ok look I'm sorry I kissed you. I should have kept my boundaries.

"So basically you are saying it was a mistake?" Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt that he would basically tell her it meant nothing.

"No, it wasn't a mistake at all."

Hermions was very confused and sat pondering what to say for a few moments before finally venturing out a question that was burning to be asked. "Would you do it again if you had the chance?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I think I will end it there. This was 10 pages long. MY LONGEST CHAPTER! You better be happy. I worked hard on this.


	4. Draco's Confession

Draco-FutureBF oh man all I saw the first part of your review, before you said g2g and I was like omg! I am so sad, until I scrolled down then I was all better. Hehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco almost didn't want to answer. Then he figured he might as well get it out in the open. But instead he decided to not use words. He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

"Does that answer your question?" He suddenly felt sick. What if she didn't want him to do that? She would probably be mad. What if he just made a complete fool of himself?

But to his surprise Hermione smiled. "Good answer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost a month went by before people started noticing how Draco and Hermione acted towards each other. At first they were careful to not be too kind in front of others but after a while it was hard to keep the affection down when you saw the person that made your heart skip a beat. Finally they could be seen holding hands in the corridors or kissing on the cheek. They weren't too big on public displays of affection though.

"Harry now calm down!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"How can I calm down? You kept this from Ron and I for how long?" Harry looked positively fierce and he spoke with Hermione.

"Well, Ron isn't standing here throwing accusations at me! The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't think you'd understand. I was finally happy and I didn't want to have to feel bad about caring for someone. It was wrong not to tell you but Harry I couldn't."

"Look, I'm glad that you are happy but Hermione if he meant so much to you I would have found a way to understand. I mean the fact that you didn't tell is me what bothers me!"

It ate away at Hermione's heart to know that in her attempt to not upset Harry it only made matters worse. After talking and apologizing Harry and Ron decided they couldn't stay mad. They were too close to stay mad when Hermione had been so happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Hermione and Draco there was someone that just would not accept the fact that they wanted to date. Pansy Parkinson watched Hermione walk back to her common room from the library with a plan formulating in her cranium. Suddenly she decided it's now or never. Who cares about making a plan, she just had to act while no one was around. 

"Hey! Granger, where do you think you're going?" Pansy made a disgusted face when Hermione turned around but once she saw her kept walking.

"Don't think that you can just walk away from me. I am far more important than the likes of you and you must pay attention to me when I speak!" Pansy ran to catch up with her and then blocked her path.

Hermione just smiled. "Well, with that in mind I would like to go back to my room. Thank you for the insight but I really don't care."

"Draco will be mine. You don't deserve anyone but especially not someone like him. You know mudblood I have an idea of why my lover is with you." Pansy just would not be quiet.

Sarcastically Hermione responded, "Do you? Well please enlighten me. I would be overjoyed to hear what you have to say."

Pansy however didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "Well I think Dumbledore pushed him to it. The old fool is always talking about "unity". He probably said, "Date her or you can't be head." Why else would he want to be with you when he has me here?"

"Look Parkinson I really do not have time to listen to this. I have things to do and none of which involve anymore talk with you."

Before she knew it Pansy drew her wand. "You think you are so clever don't you? Like you are the big shot here. Well just because the teachers' favor you doesn't mean everyone else does. You may be smart in classes but do you think you could last without your books or your library?" 

"Get over yourself! I am with Draco and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Why don't you just leave me alone!"

What happened next was not something she expected. Pansy decided to actually use her wand. The curse sent Hermione to the ground. There was a loud crack as her head struck the hard stone ground. She lay motionless.

Pansy just stood there for a moment before she said, "Get up! Fight me. You think you are better than everyone else, prove it!" Pansy walked over to her and poker her with her wand. She then began to panic, a million different things running through her mind at once. She then ran decided to run as far away as possible before anyone came. She decided it best to just leave Hermione in the corridor. Hopefully someone would find her soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's POV- The light coming through the window was killing my head, and my eyes weren't even open. When I woke up I didn't know where I was and sat up in fear. I felt someone's hand on mine and took a closer look at whom it was, seeing it was Draco I slowly relaxed. I noticed I was in the hospital wing, I wasn't sure how I had gotten there but I was glad here. I had to explain to Madame Pomfrey, then Professor Dumbledore. I really didn't want to talk about it anymore. After Dumbledore left the hospital wing he went to Professor Snape to discuss what was to be done about the incident. They finally decided that 100 points would be deducted from the Slytherin house. Pansy would need to be in another school, for fear of what may happen if she were to harm any more people.

Draco came in after dinner that night to walk me back to the common room. Once we got there we sat on the couch.

"Hermione, you have no idea how scary it was when you were brought into the hospital wing. There was blood all over because of when you hit your head. I had no idea what would happen. Madam Pomfrey was talking about brain damage and blood loss. I know we really haven't been together long but IthinkIloveyou." 

He slurred the last part so I really wasn't sure what he was trying to say. I laughed and told him to say it again because I couldn't understand him.

"I think that I love you." I heard him perfectly that time. I kind of moved away from him then. I didn't even know what to think.

"Now do you really love me? Or do you just think that you love me?"

"I know that I love you. But…do you not love me? Do you not know yet? I don't want to rush you into anything. I just thought that I should tell you. When I thought that maybe I wouldn't get the chance to I decided if I did I would tell you right away."

I kissed him, which I think he found rather surprising. "I love you too. Now c'mon, we need to get some sleep."

That night Hermione slept in Draco's room with him. She didn't feel like being alone and he certainly didn't mind the company. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up very happy, he was with Hermione and she was ok. He was worried about today, there were many rumors about what had happened and why Pansy was gone. After they got to the great hall for breakfast most of the Slytherins were glaring at Draco and clearly didn't want him to sit there.

Hermione led him to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry and Ron. Draco just stood there for a moment until she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. Everyone in the hall fell silent. Dumbledore pretended not to notice the difference. The other teachers caught on to his hint and went back to their meals. When nothing happened everyone went back to his or her meals, talking about how Draco was sitting with Hermione. Dumbledore had told the students that Ms. Parkinson would no longer be attending Hogwarts because of a few broken school rules. With all this tension they needed something to lighten up the mood. But what? Halloween was still a month away. Dumbledore have an idea. As everyone was finishing up his or her food he stood to make a very special announcement.


	5. Dumbledore's Announcement

Drafo-FutureBF- you seriously rock, lol just knowing u like my story makes me happy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore's POV- As I stood up the hall went silent very quickly. The students were hoping, praying I would say something about Ms. Ganger and Mr. Malfoy. That however was not my intention.

"After thinking it through I have decided that maybe in light of recent events you need something to do. I have decided that on Saturday night there will be a ball." Minerva looked at me questioningly. I just gave her a smile and continued.

"This will be a special ball, you will wear costumes and masks and so until the end of the night you won't know who you were talking to." The whole hall started to buzz with excitement.

"Now with that news I think you can all go to classes and I would like to see the heads in my office at the end of the day."

Draco and Hermione were frightened. What did he want with them? However he just explained that he wanted them to decorate for the dance. He decided that everyone would be going to Hogsmead Saturday morning to find something to wear. Neither of them believed that anyone would be friends if they found out they were talking to their enemy. It may have worked for them but maybe that was just on chance on fate.

They both collapsed down on the couch after their meeting.

"Thankfully we got that done. I thought for sure he would say something like; "Sit at your own table or else!" Draco said with a slight smile.

"Oh honestly Dumbledore is a reasonable man he would never say that. Hey, I've been thinking and I know exactly what we should do for the dance. What if all the girls get dresses. Like the old fashioned kind, you know the really fancy ones. Then all the boys could just get suits. It would be easy but fun."

"A suit? Oh I don't know about that. I mean does every guy have to wear a suit? You won't be able to tell the guys apart."

"Draco, that's the whole point. You aren't supposed to know whom you are talking to."

Finally Draco agreed to her idea and they fell asleep on the couch. Hermione woke up first and decided to shower right away. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the living room to find her hair tie. She set her clothes down and checked on the floor. Finally she found it and walked into the bathroom. Once she got out of the shower she realized she left her clothes in the living room.

"Dang it! I swear if I had a brain I would be dangerous." She muttered as she wrapped a towel around herself. She poked her head out the door and didn't see Draco so she quickly went to grab her clothes. Right after she reached them Draco came out of his room.

"Draco! Turn around!" She shrieked when he saw her.

"Ah! Hermione what the!" Draco quickly turned around. Then he started shaking with silent laughter. It really was quite funny.

"Don't you dare turn around until the bathroom door is closed again."

Once they were both ready they decided to walk to Dumbledore's office to tell him their plan for the ball. Hermione still seemed rather embarrassed but Draco didn't dare bring the incident up. At breakfast Dumbledore explained the plans for the ball to the students and what they were to buy to wear.

Hermione and Draco were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron again.

"So Harry who are you going to ask?" Ron asked him casually.

Harry thought for a moment then shrugged. He asked Ron the same question, he responded with a shrug as well. The truth of the matter was Harry wanted to ask Ginny and Ron wanted to ask Lavender. Though neither would admit who they wanted to ask. Little did Harry know, Ginny would be asking him to the ball after she spoke with Hermione that very same day.

Ron's POV- I talked to Hermione about what to do, I just left Lavenders name out of it. She suggested that I just go for it. I decided to ask Lavender at lunch. By the time lunch came I had talked myself in and out of it at least 15 times. Harry finally did something about it because he said I was driving him crazy. He walked up to Lavender and told her that I wanted to talk to her. I was so mad at him, but when she came up to me there was no place I could run to hide.

"Harry said you wanted to talk to me? What did you want to talk about?"I looked over at Harry. He seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Yes, well I was going to ask you a question. I was wondering if maybe you would like to, you know, go to the ball with me? If not then that's ok. I mean if you don't want to go with me or if you already have someone to go with that's ok too." I felt so stupid. All Lavender did was giggle. Great, now I've made a complete fool of myself. In the end she admitted she liked me and said she would love to go to the ball with me. I felt considerably happier for the rest of the day. Harry was being quite smug though. 


	6. The Ball

Thanks to- dracoisahottie13 (He is a hottie!), Draco-FutureBF, Amber Lee1, Miss Wright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend seemed to come so quickly. It only took Hermione an hour to find the perfect dress. She chose a pink dress with jewels on the top, spaghetti straps and it flowed down to the ground. The mask she chose was silver and covered her eyes and nose. _(AN-All the masks will be like that just so you know.)_ Draco ended up getting a forest green suit and a black mask.

Finally Hermione and Draco were in the great hall decorating for the ball. It took a whopping 3 ½ hours!

"I think everyone can just get ready in our common room. Ron and Harry can get ready in your room and Lavender and Ginny can get ready in mine."

Then the noise of everyone coming back from Hogsmeade got their attention. Time to finally get ready.

Hermione's job was to do Ginny's hair. She had to wait until she got dressed to decide how to do her hair. She picked out a midnight blue dress with sparkles and only had one strap, also a midnight blue mask with sparkles like her dress. For her hair Hermione chose to make it strawberry blonde instead of red, she had small soft curls pulled back by clips with diamonds on them. She looked stunning.

Next Ginny was to do Lavender's hair. Lavender chose a pastel yellow dress that had spaghetti straps and went a little above her knees and a pastel purple mask. For her hair Ginny made it jet black and pulled it back into a ponytail then twisted it into a bun.

Finally Lavender did Hermione's hair. She chose to curl her hair then pull it into a ponytail where she pinned it into a messy bun. It took the girls almost 2 ½ hours to get ready.

When they came down they saw the boys already down there waiting. Ron had a navy blue suit on. He and Ginny seemed to both be quite fond of blue. His mask was also blue. Harry had on the exact opposite of Draco, a black suit and a green mask.

Then they headed down to the ball, which was about to begin. Flowers surrounded the entrance to the Great Hall. Leaves fell from the ceiling lightly all around the room. There was a house table by the entrance with food and drinks with a few extra tables in that area for people to sit. On the walls were varying house color decorations. There was an area to take pictures, and behind where the people stood was a beautiful picture of a fall day. (_Since it isn't quite Halloween the theme is fall obviously.)_ As the night would go on the falling leaves would change into stars and would disappear as they hit the ground.

It was getting really hot inside so Draco and Hermione decided to get some fresh air. They went outside and sat down on a bench. After a few minutes they heard what sounded like Pansy coming closer. But that was impossible. She couldn't be here. Could she?

"Hermione run!"

Draco grabbed her hand when didn't move and they ran to hide in some bushes. It was Pansy! When she came into view Hermione gasped. This couldn't be happening.


	7. The Ball Continued

Draco-FutureBF- Thank you so much for your reviews!

Mary-Thanks for reviewing, hope you keep reading! I love when people like my story. I get a warm fuzzy feeling, lol. Thanks again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Granger is still with my Draco." Pansy was speaking very loudly to a group of her Slytherin friends. They only hung out with her because they were too scared to admit they didn't like her.

"We are going to do something about her. If he won't leave her I would have a wonderful time embarrassing her! I overheard Dumbledore talking and at the end of the dance he is going to have Draco and the mudblood dance together. It was going to be at the beginning of the dance but he changed his mind, lucky for us. I was thinking we could have a little fun during this "special" dance!" Pansy then began laughing. Her annoying high-pitched laugh. They quickly went inside to formulate a plan.

Draco crawled out of the bushes and then helped Hermione out. They decided to go to Harry and Ron for help. They would need a lot of help to think up a plan before the end of the ball.

"What I don't understand is how Pansy is here. I mean wasn't she supposed to leave?"

Draco looked very uncomfortable for a minute but then spoke. "I didn't want to tell you this.but there was no room for a new student at the other schools. Especially for a student that may cause harm to another student."

"And you thought it best to keep this information from me? Why didn't Dumbledore tell me? I should have been told she would be here!" Draco tried to comfort her by putting his arms around her.

Ginny was the first of the group to speak again. "How are we going to get her? I mean we don't even know her plan."

Everyone sat there in deep thought for a moment. Finally Harry jumped up. "I've got it. I used to play tricks on Dudley and he was too stupid to not fall for them. Well we could use Pansy's stupidity against her. She wants Malfoy more than anything, right? Well we could give her Malfoy."

Draco looked at him as if he were a madman. Hermione however understood perfectly.

"Harry you are brilliant! This is going to be fun." Everyone else looked so confused.

The plan is we are going to make her think that Draco left me and wants her. She will be so glad that she won't know what hit her. I almost feel bad though; I mean this is toying with her emotions. I know what its like to be hurt by someone you really care about."

"I agree with Hermione. This is rather mean. On the other hand, she did try to hurt you Hermione. Ok so after careful consideration I've decided I am all for this plan." Draco seemed rather pleased with his answer.

Hermione and Draco positioned themselves right outside the entrance to the dungeons. They were about to stage a fight.

" I don't want her to touch me. When I tell her we aren't together she is going to be all over me." He shuddered at the thought. Hermione giggled but then quickly stopped at the sound of someone approaching. Hopefully it was Pansy because they could only have this fight once. Before it was too late he quickly kissed her. Even though they weren't really breaking up it felt like the right thing to do. As the voices came closer it was indeed Pansy.

"I can't believe I ever wanted you!" Hermione screamed at him.

"I hate you! You are still the stupid mudblood you always were." Even though they planned out the conversation he still didn't want to say that to her. She then pretended to be really hurt by what he said and made her eyes water. It was killing him to see her like that even if it wasn't real.

"Malfoy, you piece of Slytherin scum. I can't believe I ever trusted you, to think I thought you weren't the arrogant jerk you were all these years. The fact that I even opened up to you boggles my mind!"

"I hope I never see you again! I don't need you anymore Granger." That was also hard for him to say. Considering he wanted to see her everyday for the rest of his life and he needed her more than he was prepared to admit. That was her signal to storm off. Pansy, who of course fell for the plan came out to talk to Draco.

"Did what I hear really just happen? You finally came to your senses and dumped the ugly bookworm?" Draco's blood boiled as she insulted his girlfriend but he pretended to still be angry about the fight.

Draco talked to her for a few minutes and she revealed her plan quite easily. Draco found it to be so boring that he almost stopped listening. All she was going to do was ruin the dress Hermione had on and ruin the decorations. Then suddenly the plan had my full attention. She would spread nasty rumors of Hermione, things like she was cheating on me, that she wasn't a virgin, things that could ruin her. She showed me "pictures" of Hermione with someone else. It was pictures of Hermione and I, hugging, kissing, and cuddling. I could tell it was us, because I remembered all of these moments. Only Pansy had changed the person Hermione was with, she made it look like she was with Potter. I couldn't believe what Pansy was willing to do to hurt her. I asked Pansy if I could look at the pictures while she went down to get her friends, to spread the news of our situation.


	8. Revenge

Thanks to- Tiger Tiger2, Draco-FutureBF (my most dedicated reviewer-you are awesome, lol), Amani, VBspikergirl9, Chaucer, Belssom44, dracoisahottie13, LiLbLueangeL1223, JuicyJuice, Spinx Class of 2008, Creativekitten622, childofoceans, Amber Lee1(some fun conversations-how do they always lead to the same topic? Lol). Your reviews and ideas help me out a lot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Hermione came back from when she stormed off. Draco handed her the pictures. She did a little spell to change the people within them. Now instead of Hermione and Harry it would appear to be Pansy and Goyle. Draco was going to tell Pansy to make sure Harry got a picture. Once she would hand it to him and Harry got a chance to see it he would hand it back telling her to take a closer look. Of course she would be angry and look over at Draco and Hermione, whom would look at her just as the song ended. Hermione quickly left to tell everyone else our plan just as Pansy came back.

"Pansy it is almost time for me to finish off the ball, we better go in there. Don't do anything but hand out the pictures; otherwise Granger might miss the reactions of people. If you spill on her or something she might just run out of there. Make sure that you give Potter a picture, and get done like right as the song ends. I don't want to miss anything."

They walked into the ball with Pansy clinging to Draco's arm. As if suddenly this meant they were to be a couple. Ginny wanted to pour something on Pansy's dress after the whole picture fiasco. I guess we would find out if Ginny really will soon. Draco left Pansy's side just in time for the start of the special dance.

"Well this would be more fun if someone hadn't tried to ruin our night." Draco whispered to Hermione just as the song started. The song didn't last as long as Draco would have liked. People began to whisper excited and he knew they got the pictures. When Harry got one he made the best-surprised face and glared at Pansy. Out of the corner of my eye his Draco could see Pansy was watching him, waiting for him to push Hermione away. He did just the opposite. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Pansy's eyes widened, she had a look of shock, anger and confusion on her face. The hall broke out in laughter at Pansy and applause for the happy couple. Harry handed Pansy back the picture with a big grin on his face. She took one look at it and then dropped it as if it carried a disease. She looked around the hall in embarrassment and ran for the exit. Ginny "accidentally" bumped into her by and spilled all over her.

Hermione's POV- I had never sought revenge on someone and it was rather fun. I hope that we don't get in any trouble for what we did. After the ball everyone went to their common rooms to talk about the events of the evening. I thanked everyone for their help and Draco and I headed upstairs to get some rest. I was only away from him for about an hour yet it felt like an eternity. I went up to my room and put on yellow shorts and a pink tank top. I walked back down to Draco who was wearing green pajama pants and a muscle shirt. (AN-those white tank tops guys wear under their shirts. I don't know my friend Seth always wore them.) We hugged and I could smell his cologne. I took a deep breath. Mmmm he was wearing Adidas. I didn't want to leave his side. I was so tired though. I needed sleep.

"I don't want to go, I wish we could stay like this forever." Draco just smiled at me for a minute and then said.

"Come on, I am tired too."

He pulled me into his room and we lay down on his bed. We soon fell into a deep sleep. He still had his arms around me.


	9. Complications

Thanks to- Amber Lee1 (I think it is his hotness lol), dracoisahottie13,childofoceans, Draco-FutureBF, Destiny13, Miss Wright

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's POV- When I woke up it took me a moment to remember why I wasn't in my own bed. I looked back on the events that had taken place just a few hours ago and a smile came to my face. Instead of Pansy I came out on top. I looked at Draco and he was still sound asleep. He looks so cute. I decided it was time for me to get up and get ready for classes. I kissed him lightly on the forehead before I went to take my shower. After I was all ready Draco was still sleeping. I walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Draco, wake up. You have to get up now." He slowly opened his eyes and then looked up at me.

"Do I have to get up?" His eyes begging me to tell him he could sleep. I couldn't say no to those gorgeous eyes. They used to be a cold hard gray, but now they were a soft blue-gray with emotion in them.

"Look sweetie, I will make a deal with you. I will bring you breakfast and let you sleep a little longer but when I come back you have to get up. We can walk down to class together. We have double potions."

"Thank you so much." We kissed and he fell right back asleep.

I came back half an hour later and got him up and ready. We walked down to potions and immediately took our usually seats, mine in the back and him right in front of me. Snape had not been happy when he saw us together but he couldn't do anything about it.

Harry and Ron came in taking their usual seats on either side of me. Snape walked in and looked very annoyed this morning. This was going to be a long class.

"We are starting something new today class. You will work with partners of my choice. You will have the entire class to finish and if you don't you will serve detention with me tonight. If your potion comes out wrong you will also serve detention with me. Now lets see… yes Mr. Potter you will work with Malfoy. Mr. Weasley you will work with Crabbe. Ms. Granger you will work with Ms. Bullstrode. Goyle you will work with Mr. Thomas. This potion will turn the drinker invisible, now this is only a mild one so if it is properly done it will last only around 10 minutes. If done improperly," he glanced at Neville "there will be sever consequences. The potion should be purple, remember the order the ingredients go in." He stopped and just automatically expected everyone to move.

"Well? What are you waiting for GO!" Everyone jumped at his loud voice and quickly moved to their partners. Milicent is not the smartest person but at least she isn't like Crabbe or Goyle. When we fished our potion was perfect. Harry and Draco's was a little off but they still did great. Ron's however, well lets just say he has to visit Snape tonight. I noticed Pansy wasn't in class; she is probably to embarrassed to show up.

Draco's POV- I walked Hermione part of the way to her class and told her I would meet her in front of the Great Hall before lunch. I was surprised to see Pansy in class. She kept staring at me. It was rather disturbing. She really is odd. As class ended I hurried towards the Great Hall but soon felt a hand on my arm stopping me. I turned around and was face to face with...Pansy.

"Hope you and the mudblood are happy for the short time you have left together. I would be shame if something were to happen to her." 

Parkinson you better tell me what you are talking about." 

"Wouldn't your father be proud? His son romantically involved with a mudblood. Better hope no one has sent him information on the two of you." She just smiled at me and left me standing there.

Would she really do that? What the bloody hell am I saying of course she would! I looked at the stairs and the beautiful brown haired girl bound over to me and "tried" to tackle me. With all my quidditch training I didn't move from my spot. She just giggled and we walked into the Great Hall together, my arm protectively around her waist. All I could think about was did my father know?


	10. The Letter

Thanks to- dracoisahottie13, Loki Eyota (lol I'm a romantic as well, idk at night I think I am more of a romantic. I am more of a night person vs. day so maybe that is why.), Miss Wright. Your reviews mean so much to me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV- I finally decided to confide in Hermione so that she would not be caught off guard if my father did know and heaven forbid, come to look for me. She decided we had to go to Dumbledore, I protested but finally agreed in the end. We got to the entrance and said the password "cockroach clusters". After explaining to Dumbledore our fears that my father might know about us that usual twinkle in his eyes faded slightly, but only for a moment. He knew the extent my father would go to, to make sure we would both pay for this. I knew more than anyone what would happen. Dumbledore promised to inform the teachers of this new "situation" and that we should be careful.

For the next week Draco and Hermione were very cautious. They were hardly ever apart. Hermione still spent time with all of her other friends but Draco was always there. He had become friends with Ginny and he called Harry and Ron by their first names. Lavender wasn't so quick to be friends with him but she didn't hate him anymore. Hermione felt at ease since there wasn't as much tension with all of her friends and Draco.

-Mean while in Dumbledore's office-

Dumbledore's POV- "Ms. Parkinson, I understand it was you that informed Mr. Malfoy's father of his situation with Ms. Granger? Is that correct?" She just glared at me before mumbling

"Yeah. So?" I can see this is going to be difficult to get through to her.

"I am sorry Ms. Parkinson but I don't feel like you can handle being here without trying to endanger or ruin certain students lives. You will have to be sent home until there is a place for you at another school. I will owl your mother to come get you in two hours. You may go pack and what not." She glared at me before getting up in a huff and storming out of the room.

_(I told you I would take care of Pansy. But she had to do something to ruin things yet again before she left for good)._

Draco's POV- Things were working between Hermiones friends and me so that made her happy. She seemed to relax a little. I tried to look unaffected by the situation with my father but the events that took place this morning while Hermione was taking a shower kept flooding back into my mind.

**-Flash back-**

**(tap tap tap)** There was an owl at my window. It was determined to deliver this message and not let me sleep. I got up and noticed it was my father's owl. My hand shook as I reached out to take the letter. I read it over a few times letting my mind absorb what he had said. The letter read.

Boy-

If what Pansy said about you and the mudblood is true you are no longer worthy of being my child. You have betrayed me. She was not worthy enough to be in the same room as you. You are now filth like her. You know what happens when you betray me boy..or have you forgotten? You will see me soon I will give no warning. Tell her to watch her back she will pay for taking my only child away from me.

Lucius Malfoy

I could care less if he doesn't want me as his son. I had a heart full of love for Hermione and she loved me back, but from him all I had were many emotional and physical scars and painful memories. I have memories I wish I could forget but never will be able to.

My main problem now is watching out for Hermione's safety and I suppose my own. I would die if it meant saving her.

**-End Flash back-**

My father was close..I could feel his presence. I just hope that for Hermiones sake I can stop him when he comes.


	11. The Attack

Thank you so much to-Amber Lee1 (I would like to date him 2, we can clone him lol.), Draco-FutureBF (He is hotter, if possible!),

Miss Wright,

ILaTiNo HeAt(cool glad you like it. I do plan on having one. I am having a lot of balls in mine, b/c there will be that one and a Halloween one.I might think of something cool to do for Halloween instead of a ball, what do you think?) ,

babygirl111,

dracoandhermioneforever88,

oooo(I saw the trailer from the movie),

Creativekitten622(I like the Black Stallion. I read part of one of the books, but it was in 6th grade. I am in 9th now so I don't really remember it). I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV- Since he sent the letter I was very paranoid, but the last couple days an uneasy feeling kept coming over me. I felt as though I was being watched; by someone very close by. I always glanced around never seeing anyone, but the feeling never went away. I knew he was coming, but I didn't know how soon.

That night after dinner Hermione said she was going to the library to finish some extra credit for Charms. Draco was going to go with her but decided to sleep instead. As Hermione walked calmly to the library she didn't feel the set of eyes watching her. The eyes watched her enter the library and emerge an hour later. She began walking back to the common room and heard faint footsteps behind her. She was afraid to look back, afraid that someone would be behind her. Her pace quickened. The footsteps also quickened. Then suddenly they stopped. She slowed down and looked back, seeing nothing but he broke into a run. As she turned the corner she ran into someone and flew backwards. She heard someone mutter a spell and looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black. Lucius used his wand to magically lift her in the air and walked to Hermione and Draco's common room. He slammed his fist on the portrait a few times. Draco had been sleeping and got up to go to the portrait, he was wiping sleep from his eyes when he jumped back and the sight of his father.

"Fa..father? Bloody hell what did you do to Hermione!"

The sight of her frightened him, was she..dead? Lucius's lips curled into and evil smirk and just walked past Draco. He released the spell on Hermione and she began to fall to the ground. Draco caught her just before she hit the floor. He laid her down and watched her closely, praying she would breathe. When she didn't he looked at his father with an enormous amount of anger in his eyes.

"She isn't dead, yet. Is what the Parkinson girl said true, about you and this one?" He felt his anger rise.

"Yes." That was all he could make his mouth say.

Lucius's POV- "Pity you have to watch her die, or should I make her watch you die? So many decisions. It would be rather intriguing to see her scream when I kill you but what about your reaction to her dying?"

I could see the fear in his eyes, I taught him to never show emotion. I could also see the anger he felt with what I was doing. He deserved it. No one betrayed me and got away with it.

"You aren't worthy of the name Malfoy." After saying that I walked over to mudblood and performed the charm to wake her from her deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and the memories of what had happened in the last hour before she blacked out flooded into her mind. She jumped up, her adrenaline going again and instantly ran to Draco. He put his arms around her; completely ignoring the look I was giving him. I couldn't stand seeing them so..so..happy. It disgusted me.

"Move away from the mudblood and maybe I will let you live boy." His eyes snapped from her to me and he pushed her behind him so I couldn't get to her. I made my decision to strike then.

"Crucio!" I cried with my wand pointed right at Draco's chest. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. You could hear her over his cries. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, engulfed in rage. She was going to leap at me but Draco grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Had enough boy? Are you ready to leave her?" He shook his head no and stood up. He was taking very deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. "No? HOW DARE YOU! You will regret this, or the mudblood will for you." I pointed my wand at him and began saying "Avada Kedavra."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS- I am using Miss Wright's idea-you will get credit for the idea though don't worry. It was wonderful. I was thinking of doing something a little different but I liked your idea better!


	12. Saving a Life

Thanks to-oooo  
Draco-FutureBF  
dracoisahottie13  
  
Miss Wright-thank you so much again for the idea (. Everyone could follow her example and when you have an idea say it! Hehe  
  
dracoandhermioneforever88  
  
dracohermionesupporter-Aww I love you! That was one of the nicest things anyone has said about my story!  
  
Jessica-I live in the US as well. It was the teaser for the movie. I saw it when I went to Lord of the Rings. Tom Felton didn't have his hair plastered back and he is even hotter. I love him! ( I can't wait till June, the movie looks fantastic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(where I left you)  
  
"Had enough boy? Are you ready to leave her?" He shook his head no and stood up. He was taking very deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. "No? HOW DARE YOU! You will regret this, or the mudblood will for you." I pointed my wand at him and began saying "Avada Kedavra"  
  
(Now)  
  
Hermione's POV- My body reacted faster than my mind could think. The second Lucius pointed his wand at Draco my hand gripped my own wand. The last thing I remember was when he began saying "Avada Kedavra" then my body took over. I pointed my want at him and beat him to it. Draco's face was so white he looked like a ghost. All the color drained from my face when my mind caught up with the situation. Draco looked at his father who lay lifeless on the floor then up to my face. I dropped my wand and began to shake and cry. I almost lost Draco. That was the worst feeling in the world. My life would be that of Romeo and Juliet. I suddenly felt Draco put his strong arms around me and my legs gave out, Draco's arms were my only support.  
  
Draco's POV- She saved me. I don't know what I would do without her. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her body just go limp. I supported her as she cried. She was the most important thing in the world to me. "Hermione?" She looked up at me with tears streaming steadily down her face. "I love you so much, I don't know how to say thank you." She just smiled and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and it was the most passionate moment I have ever had with anyone. Then Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape burst into the room. We broke apart. They stood there in shock looking from us to my father and back again.  
  
"Professor McGonagall please take Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger to the hospital wing to the hospital wing. Professor Snape please go notify Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley that I would like to see them in my office." Dumbledore spoke clearly and calmly. I supported Hermione as we walked to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for us. She directed us to beds and we changed clothes. She was about to give us a sleeping potion when Dumbledore came in. Hermione went and sat in between my legs with her back against my chest. I kissed her neck once softly and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
He watched us with amusement in his eyes. "I just need to get your stories then you can sleep. You won't have to go to classes for the rest of the week. I will see that all your work is brought to you so you won't fall behind." He said becoming serious. "What was the first thing that happened?"  
  
Hermione looked like she was going to cry again as my arms held tighter around her. "I went to the library, to finish some homework. I heard footsteps behind me. I walked faster, I didn't want to look back and see someone following me. Then I couldn't hear them anymore. I looked back and didn't see anything. That really frightened me even more so I started running in the direction of the common room. I ran into someone and fell backwards. I heard them mumble something but I couldn't I didn't hear what it was and I looked up at I had run into Lucius. All I remember after that was everything going black and I woke up on the floor of common room. Then..(sigh) my adrenaline going I ran to Draco and the rest kind of blurred together for me." I looked up into Dumbledores eyes for comfort he was watching me intently. He still had that twinkle in his eyes and that made me relax.  
  
"Ms. Granger thank you. I know it must be hard reliving some of the frightening events from this evening. Now, Mr. Malfoy do you think you could pick up from where Ms. Granger left off?" Dumbledore looked at Draco who just nodded his head.  
  
"My father was talking about how he couldn't decide if he would make me watch her die or if he would make her watch me die. Then Hermione woke up. He asked if what Pansy said was true, when I said it was he got very angry. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me." Hermione gasped at the memory and shrunk bank farther into my chest. Draco then explained how Hermione jumped up and killed Lucius. Dumbledore looked closely at Hermione and he saw the pain of these memories in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Thank you Ms. Granger. Now I suggest that you both get some rest. I will in form Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley of what happened."  
  
"Professor!" Hermione said quickly before he left. He turned and faced her expectantly. "Could you make sure Ginny finds out as well? I don't want her to be the only one who wasn't told." He just smiled and she knew he would make sure Ginny knew. Madam Pomfrey cam out and gave each of them a sleeping potion and they both feel asleep instantly. Madam Pomfrey wasn't very happy about how they had fallen asleep however. They were both in one bed: Draco laying down first then Hermione was laying on him (not in that type of way, sickos) her head was on his chest and their arms around each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I tried making it a little longer..please review.  
  
The idea of Hermione saving Draco was all Miss Wrights idea. I agree it is romantic. I am a romantic so I am glad you gave me that idea.  
  
Good night, it is 12:23 where I am and I have some stuff to do before I got to bed so I g2g. I apologize for any mistakes in spelling or any grammatical errors.  
  
Love you, xoxo  
  
~Kole~ 


	13. A Surprise Trip

IMPROTANT AN- I apologize the next chapter will more than likely take me a while to get up. I was just told of a family crisis and I don't know what will happen. You will have to be patient. My family comes first.  
  
Thanks to-oooo  
  
kiki  
  
dracoisahottie13-I agree he did look very hott, but then again he already was hott. Lol  
  
dracoandhermioneforever88  
  
Miss Wright-That is one of the best compliments ever, you rock! I plan on having a lot more to this story..I could drag it on like a soap opera. Lol, one thing leads to another that leads to another. I suppose I will have to stop eventually, but not yet. There is far too much fun to be had!  
  
potts  
  
Amber Lee1-we are going to move to London or England. Get place, become actresses and then you know what comes next. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV- When I opened my eyes it took a moment for me to realize why I was in the hospital wing. All the memories flooded back. I tried to sit up but felt something on my chest. I looked down and Hermione was sleeping peacefully so I gently went back down. I sat watching her for a moment when a voice broke into my thoughts. "Mr. Malfoy glad to see you are finally awake." I looked to my left and saw Dumbledore sitting there with a large smile on his face. He talked to me for a few minutes about how we wouldn't have to go to class today but tomorrow we should get back so we don't fall too far behind. I explained all of this to Hermione when she woke up and we left the hospital wing after being checked once more by Madam Pomfrey. We didn't want to face everyone in the Great Hall so we went to the kitchens for lunch and decided to eat out by the lake. We sat under the large tree and brought our work that we missed. We sat out by the lake talking and working for hours.  
  
Just as Hermione and Draco reentered the castle the Great Hall was almost full and Professor Snape was just coming from the dungeons to go to dinner. "Ahh welcome back Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Please come to dinner." Seeing the looks on their faces he add "You will have to go in there eventually." With that he went in expecting them to follow. Hermione took a deep shaky breath and grasped Draco's hand walking slowly into the Great Hall. As they walked in everyone quieted down dramatically and watched them. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and they went to their own tables. Dumbledore didn't give any details of what happened with Lucius and the fight. The school knew that he was dead but they didn't know how he died or who killed him. Slowly everyone went back to their food and continued talking. As dinner was slowly coming to an end Dumbledore stood up and everyone quickly quieted down.  
  
"I would like to welcome back Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. I have a surprise for them for everything they have done and gone through in the last 2 days. I received an invitation for 2 students to go to Durmstrang as an "exchange program". I think in light of recent events the both of you deserve this." Everyone began to clap and cheer for them. Dumbledore got their attention again to finish. "You will leave Saturday evening after a going away feast and be gone for 2 weeks. Thursday evening after dinner if you would both come to my office I will give you more details. With that you may all leave." Everyone got up and began to walk back to their dorms. Professor McGonagall spoke briefly with the head master looking very concerned but only Draco seemed to notice this. His curiousness getting the best of him he crept up to the table to have a better chance of catching the whole conversation.  
  
"Albus, do you think you should have told them that? I mean it is clearly not an "exchange program" and what will they think when they learn the truth? Wouldn't it have been easier to tell them everything?" McGonagall stopped there and she and Dumbledore left to finish their conversation in private. Dumbledore didn't want to answer any questions with the chance of the information being heard by those who were not ready to hear it. He knew Draco had been listening. He knew more things than Draco could imagine.  
  
Draco calmly walked back to the common room thinking of what Professor McGonagall had said. Why had Dumbledore lied to them? What could be the big secret? Draco walked into the common room and saw Hermione asleep on the couch. He walked over to her and picked her up to bring her into her room. He laid her down gently on her bed and took of her robes and shoes. He went down to his room and changed into a mussel shirt and pj pants. He went back up to her room and lay next to her. He pulled her into his arms and softly whispered "Good night babe, I love you" and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She snuggled into him and he slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about her and the mysterious trip.  
  
Hermione's POV- I woke up in the arms of someone very handsome. A small smile playing on his lips I kissed them softly and went to shower. After I was all ready he was up and in the common room fresh from his own shower. He had glasses on? I never knew he had reading glasses. He looked so cute, intently reading his book with a frustrated look on his face. His hair slightly messed up from running his hands through it in frustration. He slowly glanced up and smiled when he saw me. He got up and put his arms around me. It felt so perfect. First class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin so we walked to class together.  
  
Hagrid smiled when he saw Hermione and nodded at Draco. He knew they were together and he as well knew about Dumbledore's plan. "Mornin Hermione, Draco. Are ya' ready fer classes to begin?" Before waiting for a reply Hagrid began class and Hermione and Draco walked over to Harry and Ron. "Mornin class. Today we are goin ter learn 'bout Cryndils." Hagrid went on about how they live in salt water and are very friendly. They kind of look like puppies only with bigger ears that are pointed up and no tail (think of those cute little lings from the movie Gremlins especially Gizmo. He is so adorable!) He went on to explain the assignment and sent them all to work. Draco was in a group with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Blaise and James Bashir a Slytherin he had never really talked to. He decided to tell Hermione that night in the common room about what he had over heard. Tomorrow night Dumbledore would be telling them lies and he wanted her to know everything he knew. They finished their classes rather uneventfully, except for when Peeves came into Professor Flitwicks class and took the stool he was standing on right from under him. How could he tell Hermione what he had heard without even really knowing himself? After dinner they were sitting in the common room finishing the homework they had gotten that day and to his surprise Hermione began talking about the trip.  
  
"What do you think about it?" She watched him intently waiting for him to reply. "Well, I know something you don't know about it." She looked at him suddenly so full of interest that he almost laughed. He proceeded to tell her everything he had heard and they way the teachers sounded. "Why wouldn't he just tell us the truth? What could be so major he couldn't tell us? I think if he doesn't tell us on his own tomorrow night we should ask him." They sat there talking half of the night about what it could mean. Dumbledore was sitting in his office and staring into the fire watching Draco and Hermione. He was able to listen to them and watch them whenever he needed to. He knew Draco was going to tell Hermione. He had no intention to spy on the students; he only did this for their safety. When he first did this is was to see if they were fighting, he desperately wanted them to just get along. They would know and understand why this was happening soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am so sorry I did not update sooner.  
  
Please review and any ideas are encouraged. Constructive criticism is accepted. I do not want a flame, if you hate it that much do not bother reviewing please. It kind of crushes my urge to continue this story.  
  
Love you, xoxo  
  
~Kole~ 


	14. Shopping

I apologize for taking so long for this chapter. I have only been home 2-3 times in the last week. I had almost this entire chapter done and then it said this program had an error and it shut down. It deleted it as well so I have to start all over again. I was very happy with the chapter too. It had taken me a long time to write. YOU know what else ticks me off? When people are angry about the OOC (out of character) stuff. I got one person pissed because Draco cared about Hermione and another one because of Draco and that Harry and Ron thought she was beautiful. I mean Harry and Ron don't like her but they can still think she is beautiful. You very well can't have a romance story with Draco caller her mudblood can you? I personally do not find that romantic. Ok sorry about that. I have had my tangents for the day!  
  
Thanks to-(Most of your thanks should go to Amber Lee1 for helping me!)  
  
Amber Lee1-You rock the mama! (Trust me that is a good thing!) I love your new story. You have been so wonderful about helping me with this chapter too. Thank you sooooooo much! Love ya! *muwa*  
  
danihell-Thanks so much, I do hope everything turns out ok.  
  
Miss Wright-Thanks again for reviewing. YAY FOR US ROMANTICS! I truly have no clue where some of these ideas come from. Lol, I do have help at times but the credit is always given to them.  
  
Potts  
  
Dracoisahottie13-Your new story is super funny! I like it a lot. Oooo Dracoandhermioneforever88 NitenGale- I forgive you for not reviewing. I am just so happy that you are still reading! I thought I had lost you. *phew* I am planning on possibly sending them to an island at one point.we have the same thoughts there. I am not sure when or why they will go there but I will think of something. *gasp* I just thought of a reason for them to go there! OMG! I am really excited now!!!! YAY I will just sit here and suddenly an idea will pop into my head! Ok I'm done now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk sorting through his thoughts. Hermione and Draco would be there in a few minutes and he still wasn't sure how they would react. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in please." He looked up at Hermione and Draco smiling. "Please sit down, I have a lot to tell you." They looked at him and sat down waiting to hear everything. "I understand you know this trip is in fact not an exchange program. Since the death of Mr. Malfoy the death eaters have been. shall we say uneasy. Although Hogwarts is very safe Voldemort knows the location. I think that by going to this other school it will be safer for you. He has been deeply enraged by a muggle-born witch killing one of his best death eaters. You will have a lot of fun at Durmstrang no doubt. You will be very involved in activities as to keep your mind off of things here. The headmaster has decided to let the both of you plan their Yule ball. You will be staying until I feel things are safe enough for you to come back. If you will both think of the theme by Saturday morning you can go to Hogsmeade. Then you can have everything you will need for the ball. Please do not go looking for trouble. You may go now."  
  
As soon as they reached the common room they sat down and began thinking of what to do for the ball. After a frustrating 45 minutes with no luck Hermione suddenly jumped up and yelled excitedly "OOO! I'VE GOT IT! Her sudden outburst made Draco nearly jump out of his skin. After she calmed down she calmly began telling him her ideas. "First the outfits. The girls could wear muggle formal gowns and the guys could wear muggle formal tuxes. The colors would be winter themed so whites, blues and silvers. Now for the decorations outside the trees could have white, blue and silver icicle lights and little fairies could go around sprinkling glitter everywhere. Inside we could have enchanted snowflakes falling, as soon as they hit anything they disappear. There will be candles everywhere and we could have a table where they could make cookies, and we could have a place for people to sing songs. Outside we should have sleigh rides. The morning of the ball there should be a snowball fight, and a snowman building competition. This is going to be perfect. What do you think?"  
  
"That sounds so cool, you are brilliant!" Draco kissed her lightly on the forehead and they wrote all their plans down. After getting ready for bed Hermione came down wearing a pink tank top and yellow shorts with white strips on the sides. She walked over to Draco who was sitting on the couch and he was wearing blue boxers with polar bears having a snowball fight on them and a mussel shirt. "Where do you want to sleep tonight Hermione? I don't really care I am just tired and want to go to sleep soon." He looked at her and she chose her room. They trudged up the stairs both exhausted from all the hard work they did planning the ball. Hermione snuggled as close to Draco as possible and he put his arms around her and they both feel into a peaceful sleep.  
  
They went to Dumbledore at breakfast the next morning with all their plans and he smiled at them and told them he thought it sounded wonderful. Since they had so much to do he would let them leave for Hogsmeade after lunch as a special treat.  
  
Hermione's POV- As we left for Hogsmeade I told Draco we would find his tux first. We went into a shop filled with formal tuxes and gowns. We found Draco a midnight blue tux and a silver tie. He looked amazing. For me I found a silver dress. It was shimmery and went down to the floor. It had spaghetti straps and fit perfect. I found this shoes that had clears straps and a clear heel. The heel was like four inches high. I was almost as tall as Draco with them on. It was like metallic where your foot goes. They were beautiful and actually easy to walk in. Draco smiled at me when I came out in the dress. I found a necklace with a clear chain and 2 diamonds and a diamond bracelet. I was totally set. "Are you ready to go back to the castle?" He looked like he was about to say yes but then told me to start going back he would catch up. I slowly made my way back and as I was half way there Draco came running with another bag. "What is that?" I asked pointing at the new bag. He gave my a sly smile and replied "Wouldn't you like to know?" He kissed me and we went up to the common room where Ginny was waiting with Lavender for me to show them what I got.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry not much happened next chapter I will have them leaving and arriving at the new school. Maybe even a couple other things. I will try to make it really long to make up for not updating in such a long time.  
  
Love you all, xoxo ~Kole~ 


	15. The New School and Accusations

A/N -I can't really remember anything about Durmstrang so I am making it how I want it. If you have a problem with that I'm sorry but this is my story.

IMPORTANT- There is reference to violence in this chapter. I don't like violence but please when you get the that part don't review saying "I can't believe she would do that." Please don't stop reading when you get there. Its really not what is seems.

Thanks to-

Amber Lee1-I hope you rocked the mama at your competition. I am pretty sure you did! Love ya! muwa You rocked, I was so right!

Draco-FutureBF

Rubyqueen17- My ideas do tend to run together and my wording could use some help. I am very happy that you didn't complain about the OOC parts. It is one of my biggest pet peeves. It is my story and this is how I would like the characters. Hope that you like this chapter. Thanks!

Vbspikergirl19-Thanks! I am so glad that you read my story. I love volleyball. Hope you like this chapter.

Dracoisahottie13

Devon

Sailor Ppearl- That rocks that you liked my story and aren't really a fan of Hermione/Draco pairings. That makes me feel like I must be doing something right. Thanks!

Miss Wright- I'm glad that you liked the ideas for the ball, thinking of those ideas was great fun.

Pyroprincess4rmeverwood- I will check out your fics ASAP. Glad you like the story!

Draco's POV- I almost went deaf when Hermione was showing the girls her stuff in the common room. They would shriek very loudly and very high. They were so excited that they had us both put our outfits on and stand together. They would look at us as say, "Aww, you guys are so cute!" Hermione looked beautiful. I couldn't be around the girls any longer so I went into the bathroom. I decided to shower. I had nothing better to do. I was in the bathroom for a good hour and a half. When I came out the girls were leaving for dinner and we all walked down together.

As they entered Dumbledore stood up to make the announcements. "You are all well aware that tomorrow is the last day Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger will be with us. I will be allowing all of you to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning as a special treat for their last day. I hope that all of you enjoy yourselves and at least say goodbye to them at one point or another. Now you may eat." With that he sat and everyone began discussing plans for the following day. Tomorrow came and the Hogsmeade trip passed with no significance. Many students approached Hermione and Draco throughout the day wishing them well and with promises of seeing them soon. Even unknown students came up to them. The day was very emotional for the girls. They spent a large chunk of the day hugging and crying. Hermione told Ginny the truth and they spent the entire day joined at the hip.

As they left that night it all their friends were there to say goodbye. They got on the train and sat down for the long trip. They were to be on the train for at least 9 hours. Hermione sat in Draco's lap and they talked about what the school would be like and what we would do while we were there. After the train they took a car for 2 hours and as they arrived they were surprised at what they saw. The school was huge. It was only slightly smaller than Hogwarts. It was made of white marble and it was by an ocean. After arriving we got out and were soon greeted by the new headmaster of the school, Professor Reede. He smiled at the students and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Professor Reede. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here and become very involved. Everyone is very excited for you to be here." He turned and began to walk towards the school. They took this as a hint that they should follow. They walked in and the inside was just as magnificent as the outside. It was modeled very similar to Hogwarts except that the "Great Hall" was on the opposite side. The colors of the school were yellow and blue surprisingly. It was more of pastel yellow and a midnight blue. They looked absolutely grand together. As Hermione and Draco entered the dinning hall it seemed as though the eyes of every student were upon them. This made Hermione very uncomfortable but Draco just smirked and looked around. He took Hermione's hand and they walked to where the headmaster instructed them to sit. There where only 2 tables and the students could sit anywhere. There were of course different houses like Hogwarts but everyone just kind of mixed together. Hermione sat next to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was very beautiful. The girl smiled as Hermione sat down and immediately introduced herself. 

"Hi, my name is Alexandria. You can call me Alex." 

"Hello, I'm Hermione." The girls talked for a few minutes.

Draco sat next to a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, I'm Erik."

"Hi, I'm Draco." He sat at talked with this guy about quidditch until the headmaster stood up to make announcements. "Good evening everyone. I would like to welcome out new guests Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger."

Everyone began to clap as they stood up and looked around at all the new faces. He went on to announce that the two would be staying for quite sometime and encouraged everyone to get to know us. He talked about the ball and said we had planned it and he would announce all details after speaking with us. He sat and everyone began to eat talking excitedly about the ball. Hermione continued taking with Alex and learned she was headgirl.

Hermione's POV- "Oh my gosh! I was headgirl at Hogwarts!" Alex's eyes widened and they both talked excitedly to see what else they had in common. Alex was going out with Erik and when she found out Hermione was going out with Draco she suggested they go as a group to the ball. Hermione had only been at this new school for about an hour and she had a new friend.

Draco was still talking about quidditch with Erik and they both agreed Draco would try for a spot on the team. They needed a new seeker or a keeper. Draco was looking forward to this new school. As dinner wound down Hermione and Draco said goodbye to their new friends and followed the headmaster to his office to discuss their rooms and the ball. After an hour of talking all the plans were set and he was taking them to their rooms. He explained that they would be sharing with the headgirl and headboy. They approached a portrait of two couples. One resembled Draco and Hermione while the other resembled their new friends. The guys had their arms around the girls and all four had huge grins on their faces. The password was "Breathing Underwater". As they entered Alex looked up and quickly walked to Hermione to ask why she was here. The headmaster however began talking before she could ask. 

" Good evening." He smiled warmly at her. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be sharing a common room with you and Erik. The headmaster from their school informed me that they had both been heads and I think it would nice for you to get to know one another. I saw you talking at dinner and I am glad that I made this choice. Have a good evening and get to sleep soon." With that he left and Erik who had been sitting on the couch came over to introduce himself to Hermione. He smiled at her and nodded at Draco. They group sat and got to know one another and after a couple hours the girls announced they were going to bed.

The room was magnificent. It was a lot bigger than Hermione's room when she was headgirl. I suppose because there were two girls in this one. There were two king size beds and a large walk-in closet that they would share. There were two desks in the room and a bookcase overflowing with books. They shared a bathroom with the boys and the showers had charms on them so you couldn't see in. There were 2 showers and 2 tubs. The tubs were enormous with various knobs for bubbles, scented bath, milk bath, and a mud bath. The boy's room was similar. The colors in the girl's room were orange and yellow. The colors in the boy's room were blue and green. Hermione fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the ball and what it would be like. (AN-I thought about stopping here but this isn't very long.)

The next morning Hermione went to class with Alex and Draco went with Erik. The first class of the day for the girls was Muggle Literature. The boy's first class or the day was DADA. In Muggle Literature each person was given the book Breathing Underwater. Hermione looked at the book and then at Alex. Could this have something to do with the password to their common room? Hermione was shocked at learning what this book was about. It was about a young man name Nick who was very popular and seemed to have everything. He had a dark secret though. His father had a very bad temper and hit him. Nick meets a young woman named Caitlin. She seems to be the answer to all his problems. This girl is everything he could ever want. Soon after they begin to date Nick realizes he has gotten more from his father than his green eyes and wealth. Hermione saw the similarities between the book and the relationship of the characters and herself and Draco. Draco would never hit her though, would he?

That night she sat reading the book. She felt for both Nick and Caitlin as she read on. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Draco and his relationship with his father. She decided to talk to Draco.

Draco's POV- I was trying to get some sleep when I felt a warm hand on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Hermione looking kind of worried. "Draco can we talk?" She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Sure. What's wrong babe?" I was becoming very worried. Did she want to break up with me?

"I don't know how to put this. I guess I will just come out with it." Oh man here goes, she is breaking up with me. She then began to explain this book she was reading and the similarities between the characters and us. I relaxed when I realized she indeed was not breaking up with me but tensed up again when I realized what she was getting at.

"Do you honestly think I would every hit you? I know what its like to be hurt that way. I love you more than life itself. I would never make you go through anything like what I went through with my father." She looked very ashamed for even bringing it up. Her eyes filled with tears. 

"I'm sorry that I would ever think that. I was just. afraid. I don't ever want to lose you." Her voice was soft almost a whisper and she just let her tears fall. I put my arms around and she continued to cry.

"I forgive you. I love you too much to ever hurt you." I can't say that I blame her for thinking that. After everything my father has put me through I wouldn't trust myself entirely either. She calmed down and apologized again for that. I kissed her and told it was ok. She looked very relieved and went to bed.

Draco went to bed with thoughts of Hermione. He loved her more than words could describe. Hopefully nothing happens to break them up. 

I told you that I didn't like violence. When I was trying to think of a password I saw my book and decided to use that. Then I decided to make a reference to the book in my story. I would never go back to a guy after he hit me and would never make Draco hit Hermione. Some of you thought I would honestly. Shame on you for even thinking I would do something like that. I worked very hard to make this long. I almost stopped it when Hermione was pondering whether Draco would lose it and hurt her or not. I didn't want people to stop reading because they thought I would make Draco hit her. I don't usually read stories where he abuses her or someone else abuses her. I think its sick and wrong. This book I am reading however is supposed to be good. I watch a lot of movies on the Lifetime channel and they are like this. I love them, because they are about life and what people go through. But I would not make him hurt Hermione. Please review.

Love you, xoxo

Kole


	16. The Gift

AN-This chapter is very unrealistic from the real Draco and I am telling you in advance. My whole story is unrealistic so don't leave a review saying: "He would never do that." because, I already know that.  
  
Ladyvirgo- I'm not your enemy. Life is too short for that. It just puzzles me that you are angry for me having Draco care about Hermione when you are reading a romance between the two. If you don't want them together then don't read a romance between them.  
  
Thanks to- You should thank Amber Lee1 for helping me make this chapter possible.  
  
Amber Lee1- Hey! You know me far too well. We are telepathic. It is a great benefit to us. Haha I can't wait till the next chapter of your story too! Thank you so much for helping me I wasn't sure what to do!  
  
Dragonfly-tiger- I read that book. It was really good but so sad. I was so close to crying my eyes out. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
kurama`s girl-*blushes* I am so glad that you like my story! That was by far the most flattering reviews. I don't plan on ending this very soon and I hope that you keep reading.  
  
Harshipper-Thanks. It was difficult to describe Durmstrang, I am happy that you liked it.  
  
Meg- My entire story is impossible. Lol Draco would never love Hermione if you go by the books. I however love them together. I do however appreciate your criticism.  
  
LiquidAngel542- Thanks, I didn't even notice that I wasn't using contractions. I guess my essay skills were coming through. You see how much I actually use them by my reviews. Dumbledore told the whole school that they were planning the ball so that they knew they would be busy and not to bother them. He was also trying to take suspicion away since the school still thinks it's an exchange thing. I am glad that you like the story however.  
  
Slytherin-Gryffindor gal-No worries, I'm happy that you are reading my story now!  
  
Miss Wright- When ever I pictured Durmstrang I kept getting a similar image to Hogwarts and so I was like well I will make some changes but leave them with similarities so it is easy to picture.  
  
NitenGale- OMG! I loved when you called him Voldie. I burst out laughing. That was awesome. Your reviews are so funny. I love them! I was thinking of having him come and I might you will have to wait and see!  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood- Yep, that is a real book. I just finished it yesterday in fact. It was a good book. I recommend it to all of you to read.  
  
Potts- Yes abuse is sick. It takes a very weak, pathetic man to beat a woman too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sailor Ppearl, Draco-FutureBF, Cookie monnstah, Lina, swtgrl4eva0624, Oooo, Hedwiglover05  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke refreshed and happy. She didn't regret confronting Draco in the slightest bit. It eased her mind a great deal. Today was a day for telling Alex and Erik about the ball. The school would be going to get outfits and they would be shopping for decorations. As the day went on everyone was talking excitedly about the ball. The ball would be Friday night of this week. Hermione had forgotten about the mysterious package Draco bought in Hogsmeade.  
  
~Later that week on Thursday night~  
  
Draco was sitting in his room. He opened his drawer and withdrew the bag from Hogsmeade. He pulled a little dark blue box out and examined it. He opened it up to look closer at its contents. He loved they way it shined in the light. Hermione would love it for sure. (AN-hmm.. what could it be?!) He placed it back in the box carefully and put it safely in its hiding spot. Tomorrow night at the ball he would give it too her.  
  
~Friday Afternoon~  
  
The excitement was practically radiating off the students. No one could concentrate in their classes so the teachers didn't try very hard to make everyone listen. Hermione and Alex agreed that they would take over the common room and make the boys go away while they got ready. They wanted to make sure what they looked like would surprise them. The ball started at 8 and went until 12. At 5:00 the girls told the boys they had to leave. First the girls put on their dresses then did different hairstyles. Next they tried various ways of doing their makeup. At 7:30 they were ready. Alex had on a strapless white dress with sparkles on it. It went to the floor and she wore silver shoes with a strap that had a diamond studded buckle. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and jewel bobby pins for stray hairs. She had a white-silver eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Hermione's hair was in ringlets she had glitter in her hair. For her makeup she had on glitter eye mascara and silver glitter on her eyes. (An-I love glitter can you tell?) She had clear gloss on her lips as well. They looked picture perfect. The boys came back in at 7:45 to get the girls. Erik had on a standard tux. The girls walked down together both very satisfied with their work.  
  
Erik saw them first and his mouth dropped at the sight of them. Draco turned and his eyes shot to Hermione. They boys were speechless. The girls laughed at the guy's reactions and they all walked down together. Erik and Alex shared the first dance seeing as they were the heads. After about an hour of dancing Draco couldn't wait any longer to give Hermione this gift.  
  
Draco's POV- "Hermione I have to give you something. Come on." I grabbed her hand and began towards my secret area. I took her to a cave by the ocean. It was hidden from the world by a small waterfall. I wanted her to be happy more than anything. "Close your eyes Hermione." She gave me a curious and also suspicious look but obeyed. I smiled and took her inside.  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
"Yeah you can open them." Her eyes opened and she gasped in surprise. The room was filled with candles and there were white and red roses everywhere. I was so happy that I surprised her.  
  
"Draco this is beautiful but what is the occasion?"  
  
"Can't I just do something nice for you? Well, I do have something to give you. I know that Christmas isn't for 4 more days but I just couldn't wait" I pulled the small box from my pocket and opened it towards her. She yet again gasped in surprise and her eyes filled with tears. The box contained a small ring. It had a silver band and a very beautiful Sapphire. "This my dear is a promise ring. This ring means that I will always be here and a symbol for my love for you."  
  
Hermione's POV- I never expected anything so wonderful. Words can't express how I feel. "Draco...I love you so much. You are so wonderful." When we came back to the dance we were approached by Alex and Erik. I quickly explained what happened and Alex gave a great sigh.  
  
"That is so romantic!" Then she turned to Erik. "Why aren't you ever romantic like that? I never get surprises." They then began to argue like a cute little married couple. I decided they needed to be alone. I took Draco's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. The song playing was "This Kiss" I kissed him lightly and he deepened it. It was full of passion and romance. Soon the ball ended and everyone went off to go to bed. I went up to the room with everyone but didn't want to sleep. I put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and grabbed a blanket. I walked outside and down by the ocean. I laid the blanket out and lay there looking at the stars and the ocean thinking. I replayed the day over and over in my head. I held up my hand and admired the ring in the moonlight. It was so beautiful. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer didn't work for the longest time and then when it did work I was only on for like 30 minutes. Then it kicks me off and won't let me back on. In the past couple days I probably spent like an hour on the phone with AOL trying to get the whole thing sorted out. GRR! Well I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was kinda cute and would probably cry my eyes out if a guy did it for me.  
  
Love you,  
  
~Kole~ 


	17. United States

Wow so I must say I am very excited about this chapter and for later chapters. I plan on making my story so long its insane. Well to the thanks!  
  
AmberLee1- You rock the mama! Thanks for the help on this chapter as well. We have the best conversations. LOVE YA!  
  
Sailor Ppearl- YAY! Hopeless romantics all way! I wish real guys were like that. Maybe somewhere....  
  
NitenGale-No worries I will be having another ball later on. Maybe even 2. They need a Valentines Day one and an end of the year and who knows what other stuff we can come up with.  
  
Miss Wright- Thanks so much! I am so happy that you liked it.  
  
Draco-FutureBF, Oooo, pyroprincess4rmeverwood, Slytherin- Gryffindor Gal, merlinsmagic, swtgrl4eva06   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next few days Hermione and Draco just enjoyed each other's company. They had no idea what fate had in store for them. When the 2 heads and exchange students arrived in Muggle Studies things seemed normal.  
  
"Good Morning everyone!" said Professor Tweten. "I have a special surprise for all my Muggle Studies classes. We will be taking a two-week trip to the United States. You will be able to do many things that people your age probably would not do. For example you will go to a place with little children and study the children's behavior. You will go to local areas and observe what the teen population does for fun and for entertainment. You will hopefully have a very enjoyable trip." Professor Tweten smiled at the variety of looks the students were giving him.  
  
Erik raised his hand being very curious about the trip. "Do you have a question Erik?"  
  
"Do you know where we will be going Professor?"  
  
"There will be many different groups going to different locations. You will be in groups of 6 and stay in a hotel. The Headmaster and I are still deciding the locations. Friday will be the last school day you will be here and then you will leave Sunday morning. Tomorrow evening after dinner the list of your groups and destinations will be in your common rooms," replied Professor Tweten.  
  
After the morning classes almost the entire school was talking about the trip to the United States. Hermione and Alex were very nervous the boys however were excited. By the end of the day the girls had talked about the trip a grand total of 28 times.  
  
Draco's POV- I am so glad we get to go to the U.S. I have always wanted to go there. True it is all muggles but its not like I hate them anymore. I hope that this trip goes well.  
  
Hermione's POV- I am scared. I am afraid of the many things that could go wrong on this trip. Right now my life is actually going good. I don't want anything to mess up what I have going for me.  
  
The next day after dinner the students rushed to their common rooms to read the lists. Erik and Draco had a race to see who could get to the common room first. Erik beat Draco by a few seconds.  
  
Group 3  
  
Alexandria Baukkum Erik Hest Hermione Grager Draco Malfoy Erin Emmerson Seth Fredrich  
  
Destination- Colorado Springs, Colorado  
  
The girls came in a few moments later and ran to the list. Hermione was very excited about going to Colorado and was soon explaining her excitement to the others. She talked about the gorgeous mountains and the beautiful weather. She could hardly out the remainder of the week. After a couple hours Hermione and Alex decided to go to bed. After kissing their boyfriends good night the girls changed and got into bed. Leaving all her worries behind her Hermione feel into a deep sleep and dreamt of the trip.  
  
During lunch the next day the headmaster announced that everyone would be going to Hogsmeade Friday night to get things for their trip. They would also go to muggle London to find muggle items. It was hard for everyone to focus on classes the next couple of days and finally it was Friday. Saturday morning everyone going on the trip was to meet in the Great Hall to meet their group and talk about the trip.  
  
What possible things could go wrong on the trip? Would all the couple be together at the end or would some be broken up? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well sorry that chapter was so short. The next chapter will be much longer no worries about that. I will try to update again by Tuesday night. I have student council tonight but will write the chapter tonight and have it on by tomorrow night or even before I go to bed.  
  
OMG! If you like horror movies go see Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I saw it when it first came out and then again Saturday night. That movie rocks! I jumped like 5 times the first time I saw it. hehe  
  
Love you, xoxo *muwa*  
  
~Kole~ 


	18. Childish Games

There is a reference to a kids place and I think it's rather funny. I hope you think it's as funny as I do. I know that there aren't many POVs in this chapter but I promise next chapter there will be more. Some parts of this chapter maybe confusing but later they will all be explained.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
AmberLee1- Thanks so much as usual! You rock the hizzouse! (I am teaching my friend how to talk ghetto, lol sorry I just talk like that randomly. Hehe) LOVE YA!  
  
Tammy- Thanks and I hope that you like the rest of my story.  
  
NitenGale- Your review kind of confused me. My cliffhanger was just to make you think about what possible couples were going (Alex & Erik as well as Hermione & Draco) and would they both be together and what possible problems would make them break up.  
  
Miss Wright- Your idea was really cool, but I think it would be kind of odd for what I have planned. The way that a certain couple: will run into problems.  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood, Oooo  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade was pretty uneventful. The girls had a lot of fun searching for muggle clothing when they went to London. The boys were forced to shop for many hours despite the many attempts they made to escape the girls.  
  
Saturday  
  
Everyone was up and dressed by 9:30 on Saturday morning. The still had half and hour before they were to meet the rest of their group. They knew nothing about these other students except they also were a couple. As 10:00 came there made their way downstairs. Erin was tall and had short brown hair and blue eyes. Seth had light brown hair and green eyes. After going through the introductions they began to talk about the trip. Erin and Seth had been to the states before but only California. Alex suggested that they spend the day together to get to know each other better. They talked for a couple hours and learned the basics favorite color, food, drink, band etc. They all got along rather well. They still had a lot to learn but the trip didn't seem as nerve racking as before. As the group walked down to dinner they would be given the remaining details of the trip.  
  
Reede stood a few moments after they sat down. "I hope you all got to know each other and are ready for your big journey tomorrow. I understand that you know nothing of the states but there should be no problems. You will go to some places that I am sure you would never have gone unless they were required. We want you to see how many different ages of muggles act. You will be leaving at 5:00 AM tomorrow morning. Be at the front doors at 4:45 for attendance. Lateness will not be accepted. Have a wonderful last night."  
  
As dinner ended everyone began to go up to get some sleep. Hermione lay in her bed for about an hour before deciding to go read in the common room. As she came out she noticed a dark figure already sitting on the couch. It was still rather dark but she saw the white blonde hair that she was rather familiar with. Draco couldn't sleep either and was sitting on the couch drawing a picture. Hermione peered over his shoulder and saw that it was a picture of her. She was sitting on a rock by the ocean. Draco was very good at drawing and enjoyed it very much.  
  
"That's very good" Hermione sat quietly in his ear.  
  
Draco jumped but then relaxed when he saw Hermione. She smiled at him and came around the couch and curled up to him. He put his arm around her and then gazed at the picture.  
  
"Its just something I like to do when I am angry, nervous or down. I love it." His voice was so soft it was almost a whisper.  
  
"How did you get so good? I wish I could draw like that," said Hermione with a hint of envy in her voice. Draco began to draw again and she watched him intently as he detailed the ocean with waves and shadows. They sat together on the couch and Hermione slowly fell asleep. Draco thought back to his dream...in his dream he saw her sitting on the rock by the ocean watching something and smiling. He couldn't make out what it was but soon her smile had faded from her face and she glared at what she had been watching.  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione after he finished the picture and noticed that she was asleep. He closed the book and set it on the coffee table. He stood up and picked up Hermione. He didn't feel like walking to her room so he walked to his and laid her down on his bed. He took of his shirt and lay next to her. She snuggled into him and he pulled a blanket over both of them. He kissed her softly on the head before falling asleep himself.  
  
There was a knock on Draco's door at 4:10 and he glared at the door but got up to answer it. Alex was standing at the door looking very worried.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" She looked past Draco and saw her sleeping on his bed and visibly relaxed. "Sorry to wake you up but we need to all get ready. When I knocked on her door and she never came I opened it and saw that she wasn't there I got a little worried." Alex smiled and walked off to get ready.  
  
Draco closed his door and went back to wake Hermione. "Hermione wake up." He shook her gently. Nothing happened. "Hermione you need to get up now" he said a little louder. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled up at Draco. She got up to go take a shower and Draco did the same.  
  
Thirty minutes later everyone was in the common room luggage and all ready to go downstairs. They saw Erin and Seth and brought everything over by them. The hall was rather full but people were still coming down the stairs and searching for their friends and group members. They walked down and saw they would be taking the same carriages as they did at Hogwarts. They would be taking a muggle airplane.  
  
Draco's POV- I was rather nervous about this airplane thing. I didn't even know what it was but I already didn't like it. I love flying but this is different, I can't control what I am flying on. After the plane was in the air I was fine. Hermione sat next to Alex and Erin to have a heart to heart talk with them. Whatever that means. Erik was having talking to Seth about California and so I began to draw another picture. I began to draw a picture of Voldemort falling to the ground. Whenever I would draw I could only focus on my drawing. I drew things that I had never seen. The noise around me soon died down and Erik and Seth had fallen asleep. After I finished my picture I looked down and saw that Voldemort was in the cave I had taken Hermione to the night of the ball. There was a small figure standing at the entrance and another figure lying on the ground but I had drawn but the face was covered with hair. The figure by the door was holding a wand and there was something coming out of it towards Voldemort. I have no idea why I drew this picture but I put my book away quickly so no one else would see it. About two hours later we were landing. I had been watching as we came closer and closer to the magnificent mountains. They were more gorgeous that I had imagined them. We landed and were given a letter from the headmaster of Durmstrang.  
  
Group 3-  
  
I hope you enjoyed your flight. Here are some directions on how to get to your hotel. There is money in your room and you are expected to make it last. Your meals are taken care of so you won't need to worry about buying food. I hope that you have fun exploring and have a very enjoyable two weeks. I will be sending you another letter soon.  
  
Sincerely, Headmaster Redde  
  
Hermione took the directions and we began to navigate our way to our hotel. I didn't really help much but Hermione had it all under control. The hotel was very nice. It was really big as well. The girls had a room right next to us and we had a connected balcony. There were 3 beds and each bed was a double bed. There was a huge bathtub and shower. Each looked like they would fit all of us at once. Our room was red and silver the girl's room was blue and silver.  
  
They all unpacked and then went to bed. It was the first night in a long time Hermione had fallen asleep without Draco. The next day they were going into the mountains. It was still winter but it wasn't cold at all in the city. It was very beautiful in the mountains. They didn't go very far in but far enough where they could have a place all to themselves. After being the mountains all day they decided to go back to the hotel and change then go out to eat. They decided to go to the Olive Garden.  
  
After dinner they all went into the girls room to talk and watch a movie. Hermione sat in Draco's lap on her bed. Seth and Erin lay together on the floor wrapped in a blanket. Alex laid down at the foot of her bed and Erik sat by the pillows. hmm...why aren't they cuddled up like everyone else? For the movie they decided to watch a comedy. They chose Ace Ventura Pet Detective. Everyone except Draco fell asleep he loved the movie. He wasn't very tired so he looked for another Jim Carrey movie and chose Dumb and Dumber. He fell asleep after it ended.  
  
Alex was the first up and so she decided today the girls would go shopping. The girls got up and got ready and the guys decided to go to a basketball game. The girls had gone to Rave, Forever 21, Aeropostale, Old Navy, Vanity, Maurices and many other stores. They had so many bags and each girl bought a pair of Silver jeans. Around an hour later the guys came back from the game and began a play-by-play detail of it. They seemed to grasp the concept of basketball very well after they got used to it. Hermione had a surprise for everyone. She spoke to the headmaster of Durmstrang and got him to agree to buy tickets to a hockey game. She had gotten them all a Colorado Avalanche shirt and they were going to the game in three hours. The game was Avalanche vs Wild. Colorado won; the score was 5-4. The girls spent the night in the boy's room and they watched Dumb and Dumberer as well as Saving Silverman.  
  
The next day they just kind of sat around and watched movies. They were so tired from all the stuff they had done already. They went to a couple plays the first week they were there. They saw The Outsiders and Violet. The weeks seemed to fly by and then they had some places to go that the school chose for them. They went on a school field trip to a museum. Alex and Erin complained the entire time but Hermione and Draco found it very interesting. There were paintings and things from the Holocaust as well as the World Wars. On the last day the group was supposed to go to a place with many little kids and observe what they do and how they react with each other. Erik and Hermione burst out laughing when they got inside the place. It was a place where at least 70 little kids were yelling and running. A couple little kids were having birthday parties. They had arrived at Chuck E Cheese. Erik and Hermione knew all about this place but no one else did. They went and got a table. They ordered a pizza and set off to exploring. It really was a very large building and there were many games. Hermione and Erik ran to go in the tunnels but everyone else decided to go back to the table to eat the pizza that just arrived. Draco was especially excited for the new food he would be eating. Hermione and Erik found a little bubble and they sat in it and talked.  
  
Hermione's POV- I hadn't had a one on one talk with Erik yet so I was excited to get to know him. We talked about our relationships and I learned a lot about him. "So Erik how are things with Alex?"  
  
"Things are ok. I sometimes don't think she likes me very much. One minute she will be all cuddly and stuff and then other times she won't want to be around me. She never talks to me. I mean I can't sit and talk with her like this. Do you ever talk to Draco?" Erik looked at me and I could tell he was really sad that Alex was like this.  
  
"I talk to Draco all the time. He knows more about me than anyone." I felt bad for him. We talked for a little while longer than decided that was enough sad talk and he began to chase me. We ran around for like fifteen minutes before I lost him. A few minutes later he found me and he grabbed my leg and pulled me down the slide. We got to the bottom and were so tired that we didn't move. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. He had his arm around me from pulling me down the slide and I had my hand on his arm. I didn't have any feelings for him other than friendly feelings and I could tell he liked Alex more than life itself. I suppose we looked a little suspicious like that but it was just an accident. It was all a game but right after we got to the bottom of the slide and stopped to catch our breath Alex walked by. She glared at me and I could tell she was very angry. I forgot about her instantly because Erik began to tickle me. After we could breathe again we went to get food. Alex got up and walked away when we started to walk over. I sat next to Draco and he just glared at me and got up to walk away.  
  
"Draco what's wrong?" I looked at him with pleading eyes to explain his anger.  
  
"Why don't you just enjoy your meal with your new boyfriend.I don't think things are working for us right now."  
  
Draco sounded so angry and I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't figure out why he would say something like that. I was so hurt that he talked to me that way. I looked at Erik and looked at me with sympathy and came and gave me a hug. I just began to sob uncontrollably. I had to get out of there as quick as possible. I said thanks to Erik for comforting me and said that I needed to be alone. I grabbed my coat and went backto the hotel and grabbed the book I was reading White Oleander. I walked down to Moxie Java and got some coffee to calm my nerves. I sat in one of the big comfy very squishy chairs by the fireplace and tried to forget about Draco and not cry.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow so that was kind of the whole trip, except for later that night and the next morning. If the drawing and then the dream confused you don't worry it will all make sense later. Hope you has as much reading this as I did writing it.

Love you all  
kole


	19. The Drawing and the Dream

So sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have had so much homework and things have just been crazy. Hopefully soon things will slow down the homework load will simmer down a bit.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Amber Lee1- Great conversations with you hun! Thanks for the help yet again....I love bouncing ideas off you, you are so helpful. Glad you liked the chapter! Love you!  
  
Ami-Gryffindor89- We totally have some cool conversations. They rock! Talk to ya soon and hope you read on. Love ya!  
  
NitenGale- I guess you will just have to read on to see how it ends huh? Oh I'm so mean.  
  
Fairy Lights- OMG! I totally agree, they kind of HAVE to be ooc. I am so happy that you like my story. I hope you keep reading.  
  
Dragonfly-tiger- Whoa! I am from Colorado Springs! That is so awesome.  
  
Miss Wright, Queenanneus, potts, pyroprincess4rmeverwood   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione' s POV- I was so upset when Draco said those things to me. Doesn't he know how much I love him? I would never do anything with another guy and especially not Erik. I mean yes, Erik is cute, but honestly he is just my friend. I need to go talk to Draco.  
  
Hermione got up and walked to the hotel. When she got up to her room no one was there so she changed and walked over to the guys room. When she knocked on the door Erik answered.  
  
"Hi Hermione. Have you talked to Draco or Alex?" Erik asked with hope.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and replied; "No, I just went to my room and no one was there. Have you talked to either of them?"  
  
Erik's face suddenly formed a frown and he asked if Hermione wanted to come in for a few minutes. After Hermione came in he explained to her his encounter with Draco.  
  
flashback  
  
After Hermione left Erik followed Draco to find out what his deal was.  
  
"Draco! What the hell is your problem? Why did you say that to Hermione YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"  
  
Draco wheeled around to face Erik with the unmistakable look of hurt and anger in his eyes. "Alex told me that she saw the two of you together."  
  
"Draco you don't understand. That was an accident. It's not like we kissed or anything. We are just friends and have a strictly platonic relationship."  
  
Draco got very upset when Erik denied everything. "You had your arm around her and she had her hands on you. That doesn't sound like a strictly platonic relationship to me." Draco turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Draco! Wait you just don't get it. You don't even know our side, or the whole story. First of all Hermione and I are just friends. Second the only reason we were like that was we had been running around and I pulled her down the slide. When we reached the bottom we were just catching out breath. My arm was around her was from pulling her down. We got out of the slide so we could come be with you guys. I LOVE Alex. I do not want Hermione. I am currently wondering about my relationship with Alex but I still care about her." Erik stopped long enough to catch his breath and Draco began to speak.  
  
"You might be only friends but you might be lying. I mean why would you just leave your arm around her? I don't know I just can't deal with this right now. I have to go." Draco stormed away leaving a confused and very frustrated Erik standing in the middle of the parking lot of Chuck E Cheese.  
  
end of flashback  
  
Erik was watching Hermione and waiting for her to reply. "Hermione say something."  
  
Hermione sat stunned at what Draco had said Erik. "How could he even begin to think that we had something going on? I just don't understand why he didn't at least find out our side of the story. I am going to go ok? Thanks for telling me what he said." Hermione got up and left the room.  
  
Draco's POV- I am so pissed off at Hermione and Erik. Look at me, I am sitting here alone in the lobby of the hotel afraid to go up to MY room to see Erik. I am afraid to look Hermione in the eyes. I know Erik told me that they were just friends but it is just a little hard to believe. I trust Hermione but I guess I don't trust Erik. I don't know him like I know Hermione. I just need time to think.  
  
Once Hermione went back to her room she went to her bed to wait for Alex to come back. Soon though she fell asleep and never heard Alex come in. Draco soon went up to his room and found that Erik was asleep and went to his bed and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Hermione. The next morning they would be going back to school. What would they say to everyone? What would they do on the plane?  
  
Hermione's POV- I don't know what to think anymore. One minute I think that Draco and I could work this out. Then I look into his eyes and see the pain and hurt and think that maybe things are too broken and we will never get together again. The plane ride was rather uneventful. We didn't talk just mostly slept. There was a feast when we got back and then everyone but me when to bed. I can seem to sleep very well. I miss falling asleep in Draco's arms. I miss waking up and knowing that there is someone that means more to you than life itself and they are so close to you. It makes me think of a couple of my favorite quotes "Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there." I also think of  
  
"Every night I imagine touching your face,  
  
but nothing is there except empty space.  
  
My dreams are filled  
  
with visions of eternal bliss,  
  
sealed by your tender and heavenly kiss.  
  
I awake from my dreams,  
  
yearning to hold you near,  
  
searching but not finding   
  
bringing me to tears.  
  
I lie there thinking about how you showed me love,  
  
making me wonder if you were  
  
sent from heaven above.  
  
I fall asleep knowing that  
  
you are in my mind and my heart,  
  
for love is eternal  
  
and we will never be apart"   
  
There are so many questions weighing on my mind. Will Draco ever forgive me? Will he ever talk to me? The biggest and scariest question of all is does Draco still love me?  
  
With thoughts of Draco and wondering how he feels about her Hermione wandered up to bed and feel into an uneasy sleep with Draco's face haunting her dreams.  
  
The next day  
  
Hermione awoke and got ready for the day. When she went down into the common room she found Erik sitting on one of the couches. She sat next to him and asked if he wanted to do something that day.  
  
"Sure Hermione I would love to. It doesn't seem like Alex and Draco really want to be around us so we should keep each other company. What should we do?" Erik seemed rather happy to have some company.  
  
"Do you want to go out by the ocean and just sit and talk?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure just let me go get ready and I will be right down." Erik quickly went to his room and came back a few minutes later. "Ok I am ready."  
  
With that they walked outside together and walked over to this big rock that Hermione decided to sit on. Erik sat next to her and they began to talk about movies and music and Hermione began to forget that certain blonde haired boy. Soon the conversation died and they sat watching the ocean in peace. Hermione saw Draco walking and she watched him. She wished she could be with him again. She watched him for a little while and she saw Alex run up to him and start talking to him. Everything seemed normal but she couldn't figure why she couldn't stop watching them. Soon she saw Alex kiss Draco on the lips. All the good feelings drained from Hermione and her smiled slowly faded. She glared at them. How could she kiss Draco? Why was this happening? (I have to ask, does anyone remember this part with Hermione?! If you say no, I suggest you read the last chapter again and you will catch something).  
  
Erik looked at what Hermione had been staring at and saw just as Alex kissed Draco. Why would she do that? Erik looked up at Hermione as tears slowly formed in her eyes as she watched her former boyfriend whom she loved and one of her friends kissing. Will things ever be right again?   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I apologize again for the long wait. Please don't be upset. Things are getting better. It is nearing the end of the quarter and things get really crazy at this time. I will update tomorrow night or if my mom goes out of town Friday night. It also depends on the reviews when I update as well. Please review!  
  
Love you all, Kole 


	20. Forgiveness?

OMG! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry. My computer like broke. I know it has been over a month. I feel horrible. There was nothing I could about it however. Hopefully my computer won't be acting up anymore. I apologize for the LONG wait.  
  
Thanks to--  
  
Amber lee1- Wooo! You rock, I love you! We have good times. I missed you. We can talk about obsession now. ;) lol!  
  
rubyqueen17- Omg your review made me smile a HUGE smile. That is like the nicest review.  
  
Draco-FutureBF, Miss Wright, pyroprincess4rmeverwood (ON WITH THE STORY!)   
  
The tears began to pour down Hermione's face as she watched the only guy she ever loved kiss another girl. She felt forgotten and crushed. It was a slap in the face. Alex the one girl she really became friends with was now kissing someone that meant the world to her. It was as if someone had just taken everything that ever mattered to her and they were just standing there laughing at the pain it caused her. Hermione wanted to curl up and die but that involved movement and she was frozen in place. She was helpless to the situation.  
  
Draco's POV- Suddenly I am talking with Alex and then she kisses me. I like her only as a friend and I still love Hermione. I don't know why I hold on to my feelings for her. It doesn't seem as though she cares about me. She has hurt me so much I don't know what to think anymore. Was she really in love with me or did she have feelings for Erik? There were too many questions in my mind that I don't have the answer to.  
  
When I broke the kiss he just stared at Alex for a minute before he said; "Why did you do that?"  
  
She watched me with a big smile on her face. "Isn't it obvious? Draco I have feelings for you! I want to be with you."  
  
I was to surprised to really say anything at first and Alex took that as a sign they we were going to be together.  
  
"Draco, I love you." Alex stood waiting for me reply.  
  
"Alex....I'm sorry but I can't be with you. I'm sorry but I still love Hermione. She hurt me and I am trying to get over her but it's too soon." With that I turned to leave and saw Hermione watching me. Where those tears? I thought to myself. I was so far away how can I be sure that is what I saw? Did she see Alex kiss me?  
  
Draco argued with himself for a few minutes and finally decided he should try to talk to her. As he walked over to where she was he noticed she was gone. Erik however was still sitting on the rock and he decided to ask him where she went.  
  
"Erik! Do you know where Hermione went?"  
  
Erik just glared and him and snapped, "Why do you care? Haven't you hurt her enough? You just want to go and rub it in her face that you are with Alex and not her. Well I won't let you hurt her more than you already have! She saw everything, the kiss and she knows what you feel about the situation at Chuck E. Cheese."  
  
Draco looked surprised at his tone but then realized he has just kissed Alex. "Look I am not with Alex and I still love Hermione."  
  
Erik, however, interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. "You sure don't show that you love her. Hurting her that way by kissing other girls and ignoring her. That is love all right. You are being an ass Draco! Nothing was going on between us; we were just sitting there! I love her like a sister. You of all people should have faith in her." Erik watched Draco in pure anger and glared at him with all of the anger he could muster.  
  
Draco decided it would be best just to find Hermione himself. He left Erik standing there fuming from yelling at Draco. After walking for about 10 minutes Draco found her in the cave he had taken her to the night of the dance to give her the ring. He suddenly felt guilty. She was so happy to be with him and then he went and thought she was with another guy. How could he have thought that for one minute? Hermione was sitting on floor in the cave crying her eyes out. Her whole body was moving every time she sobbed. It was the hardest she had ever cried in her life. He just stood in the entrance watching her. She began to calm down a little and sat up still crying. She started muttering to herself and he strained his ears to hear what she was saying.  
  
Hermione's POV- All I could think about was that kiss. Then I began to talk to myself out loud. "Why did Draco have to kiss Alex?" Looking up at the ceiling she said; "Why do I deserve this? What have I done? Why doesn't Draco love me?"  
  
With those last few words Draco's heart crushed and he thought Oh my gosh she thinks I don't love her anymore. Everything is messed up. Draco stepped out and cleared his throat. Hermione jumped and her head whipped over to him. She said in a whisper just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Draco..." Then Hermione seemed to come to her senses and snapped "Why are you here?" She spat the word you as if speaking it normally would result in death. She was obviously still very upset and hurt.  
  
"Hermione I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you. Alex kissed me I didn't kiss her. I don't know why you would believe me but it's the truth. I believe that you and Erik are just friends. I don't know why I reacted that way. Can you forgive me?" Draco said this all so quickly it took him a moment to regain his breath after talking. Hermione just stared at him. "Hemione please say something.... anything."  
  
"I can't forgive you Draco. You didn't give me a chance so why should I give you one. You didn't even come talk to me! You didn't care. I love you but right now I just can't forgive you. Even if it was you who did not initiate the kiss with Alex I didn't see you push her away. I just wish you would have come and talked to me sooner.... I might have forgiven you. I just look at you now and picture you and Alex kissing. It hurts me so much that you didn't believe me." Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she had to look away from Draco. She worked so hard to say that to him and not give in. Looking into his eyes she almost gave in. It had been so long since she was close to him that she wanted to forgive him and move on so badly. She wanted him to put his arms around her and make all her problems and tears go away. She would give anything to be in his warm, comforting embrace the way they were before.  
  
Draco's POV- I miss her so much. I can't believe everything is so messed up. "Hermione I am sorry. I was so hurt and couldn't admit that maybe I was wrong. I always want to be right around you. I don't want to seem like I don't have the answers. I know that probably sounds stupid but you make me want to be that best I can be. I love you so much. If you can ever forgive me I will be waiting for you."  
  
So this chapter probably sounds really dumb and mushy but I kind of liked it. I like the mushy stuff. I will update again by Friday. I am going to a play at my school tonight but I will start the next chapter after I get home. 


	21. The Kiss of Forgiveness

Sorry I didn't get a chance to update on Friday like I said I would. I leave for school at 7:50 every morning to catch my bus, and at 7:45 my mom is like "We are going to Grafton, I thought you were coming with us." I was like whoa what? She had mention leaving a couple days earlier but said we might not go and she said nothing else about it so I assumed this meant we weren't going. How wrong I was.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Miss Wright, Fairy Lights, Sunnysweetie, Pyroprincess4rmeverwood, Valleri Leonqa, Skittle-Queen-4-Life, and Jacquelin. Your reviews mean so much to me!  
  
It hurt Hermione so much to see the pain in his eyes. However, he hurt her so why shouldn't she hurt him? A voice in her head told her that since she loved him she shouldn't hurt him. Hurting each other is NOT going to solve anything. Hermione just sighed. What does that voice know anyway? She again answered herself. It knows a lot... Draco was so hurt would things ever be the same?  
  
Later that night Headmaster Reede announced that Hermione and Draco would be going back to their old school on Saturday. (AN-its Thursday, no matter what day it's really supposed to be just pretend it's Thursday. I lose track of what day I'm on so just work with me). There would be a dance Friday night as a bit of a farewell thing for them. There was no theme just to have fun. Hermione wanted so badly to have fun. Everything seemed to fall apart the second something good or fun happened.  
  
Friday Night  
  
Alex was following Draco around asking him every five minutes to the dance once she heard about it. Even though Draco made himself very clear that he loved Hermione, but she was far too determined to leave him alone. As Draco was walking to the common room to get ready for the dance he heard faint footsteps behind him. He kept walking until he heard the steps becoming more defined and closer to him. He spun around and saw Alex right behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked looking at her very surprised.  
  
"Nothing. I...er was going to get ready for the dance. Are you going to the dance?" she asked getting very hopeful.  
  
"I don't know...probably. But I won't dance I will just listen to the music or something." The last thing Draco wanted was to have to dance with Alex. Draco had other things on his mind. First he was going to try talking with Hermione and then he would ask her to dance, as friends of course. However, he didn't have a backup plan, so if this failed he might just give up.  
  
"Well Alex I will talk to you later." With that he ran into the common room and into his room.  
  
At the Dance  
  
Hermione came into the dance wearing her favorite pair of MUDD jeans and a gray tank top with a dolphin on it. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had only applied cover up, mascara and lip-gloss. She was secretly hoping to see Draco but at the same time she was still upset. She quickly glanced around and saw he wasn't there. As she was watching for him Erik approached her.  
  
"Hey Hermione! You look great. Are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hi! Oh yes, I miss everyone there so much. I am going to miss you a great deal too!"  
  
After saying this she gave him a great big hug. As she pulled away from Erik guess who walked in? (If you guessed Draco you lose....JK! You would WIN!) Erik turned his head and spotted Draco. He turned back to Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Why don't you go over to him? I know he talked to you. I think you should get back together with him. He was an stubborn jackass but he's a stubborn jackass who loves you."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I think I will try to talk to him. Thanks." Hermione smiled at Erik and walked towards Draco. She couldn't help but think he looked very nice. He had on a pair of jeans and a black shirt that showed of his toned muscles on his arms and abs, how she wished to be in his arms again.  
  
"Hi Draco."  
  
Draco focused on her and took in her appearance. She was actually approaching him. Was this a sign of forgiveness on the way?  
  
"Hi Hermione. Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" All he could think about after asking that was WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? Why am I talking about school? This is not what I want to talk about.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah...look this isn't want I want to talk about. Hermione please forgive me. I know that you don't want to talk to me about that right now but I really am sorry."  
  
"Draco its ok. That is why I came over here. I want to forgive you for being a jackass."  
  
"Really?! Wow that's so....wait! You just called me a jackass!"  
  
Hermione laughed and gave Draco a hug. Draco's favorite song came on and he wanted to ask Hermione to dance.  
  
"Hermione would you like do dance with me?"  
  
"I would love to Draco." She smiled as he took her hand in his and walked out to the dance floor.  
  
I'm not a perfect person As many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears Thats why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is You [x4]  
  
I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you  
  
As the song ended Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and saw what she had been missing. She saw mystery, passion and most of all love. As she stared into his eyes he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Alex who had of course been searching for Draco saw everything. She watched Draco kiss Hermione with more passion than she would ever receive from him. She stormed out of the hall more upset than she had ever been.  
  
Draco and Hermione finally broke apart and it was Hermione who broke the blissful silence.  
  
"I guess this means we are together again huh?"  
  
Draco responded by kissing her again. At the end of the night everyone clapped for them after Headmaster Reede made a farewell speech.  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
Draco woke the next morning feeling better than he had felt in a long while. He was finally back with Hermione. This was how things were supposed to be. Draco and Hermione got in carriages outside Durmstrang and waved goodbye to everyone. Once they were on the train they finally had some time alone after getting back together. They spent most of their time talking and cuddling. What could be more perfect?  
  
Once they returned to Hogwarts they were greeted by so many people it gave them a headache from the noise of everyone after the relaxing train ride. Professor Dumbledore walked them up to their room and said welcome and talked about school on Monday. Draco walked into his room and just felt at ease all over again. Hermione walked in after changing into a tank top and shorts for bed and lay down on Draco's bed. By the time Draco was ready for bed Hermione was fast asleep. He go on the bed next to her and put his arms around her. It was the most peaceful sleep he had in a long time.  
  
I realize I kind of rushed things at the end but I figured I should just get them back to school and start on the next thing. I hope this chapter wasn't very confusing. I will be explaining the dream thing more and maybe have more dreams to come! Woo I used my favorite song The Reason by Hoobastank! Yeah baby!  
  
LOVE YOU!  
  
Kole 


	22. Seeing Shadows?

AN-Oh man, I feel terrible. Every time I tell you guys when I will update again something changes. Things are going to be crazy for a little while longer. Summer is coming soon though. I will be going to California for a while but I shouldn't be gone too long. I'm not sure yet when I am leaving it might be right when school gets out or in August, it depends on what my family is doing. School is out in 12 days and finals will be coming up, I feel terrible since things will be so crazy. I didn't have time these past couple weeks to do anything for this story. I have had so much homework and planning for a surprise sweet 16 party for one of my best friends. The party was Friday so that is one thing out of the way! Well you have waited long enough I will get on with things.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood  
  
Applescm-yay for romance! hehe  
  
Fairy Lights  
  
Amber Lee1-yay for you! Woot woot! Yay for hott guys on vacation! Hopefully there are some hott guys in California. Lol you rock!  
  
Sunnysweetie  
  
Miss Wright-I'm not quiet sure what to do with Alex. I have been trying to think of what to do with her....I don't want to stop talking about her. I should do something full of drama involving her. You are starting to see how my mind works lol. I have an idea what I want to happen with her but any ideas would be really helpful!  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk glad to have his two most beloved students back. Of course he couldn't show favoritism and he loved all his students but these two seemed to surpass the others. These two kept him guessing. What unimaginable thing would happen next?  
  
Later that morning during breakfast everything seemed fine. The students seemed to be happy. The person standing outside Hogwarts watching the school was never noticed.  
  
After classes Draco wasn't very hungry and went to sit by the lake. He sat there watching the lake for a long time. It was so peaceful, so serene. But, Draco couldn't shake that feeling off someone's on him. Watching his every move. He just dismissed it thinking nothing of it as he began to draw again. Once he finished drawing the sun had almost finished setting and he stared at the picture for a moment before realizing what he had just drawn...it was a dream he had the night before.  
  
Dream  
  
Draco was sitting near the lake. There was a shadow with two eyes behind him in the trees. They eyes watched him. Draco turned and scanned the trees but saw nothing. He turned back and continued watching the lake and the sunset. Soon he began to grow nervous. He felt the stare of someone upon his back but wasn't sure if he should look back. Finally he spun around and again found nothing. Draco eventually calmed his nerves and began walking back towards the castle. Why didn't he go into the trees? The person was right at the edge. He could have seen them so easily.  
  
Later that night  
  
Hermione lay in bed unable to sleep. She got up and went down into the common room looking for something to read. When she found nothing, she decided to go sit by the window and look at the stars.  
  
Hermione's POV- I sat at the window for about ten minutes before my eyes began to wander. I looked in the direction of Hagrid's hut and then towards the Forbidden Forest. I saw a shadow move across the ground and I ran to the next window to see if I was just imagining it. No....there it was. There was something...something by the wall of the school.  
  
Hermione ran to Draco's room and burst in.  
  
"DRACO!! Draco you have to wake up!"  
  
Draco stirred in his bed.  
  
"Hermione else someone is dying or you are hurt I am going to stay in this bed and go back to sleep."  
  
"Draco...get up...NOW!"  
  
Draco kept mumbling about this being unfair but got up. The second he stood up she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the window.  
  
"There."  
  
Draco looked out the window but saw nothing.  
  
"Do you see it? By the wall?"  
  
"No. Hermione are you feeling ok?"  
  
Hermione pushed him aside and scanned the grounds. She then began talking more to herself than him.  
  
"That's impossible...it was just there. It was there..."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her. She was so confused and a little scared. She was sure that she had seen something there. She turned in his arms and told him what she saw.  
  
"Babe are you sure you saw something? I mean it is dark. Maybe the wind moved the trees and you saw the shadows move."  
  
"Draco I know what I saw! I saw someone running across the lawns. Unless I am mistaken trees do not run."  
  
"Ok, calm down it was just a question. Come on lets go to bed ok?"  
  
"Draco I can't sleep now. That is really freaking me out. I don't know what that was and I know I saw something. Whatever I saw is still out there."  
  
After a few moments of arguments Hermione finally decided it would be best to go to sleep. They decided she would sleep in his room. In case she got freaked out again. As she turned to go upstairs Draco took one last glance outside but still saw nothing. If he had looked a little closer he would have seen something right near the school watching them in the window.  
  
I'm sorry that's not very long. I have been so busy and have spent a lot of time the past week trying to make this chapter good. I don't really like it though. 


	23. Letters and Blood

A/N- Instead of having my asterisks and tildes separating everything I am just going to use all capital letters. The other stuff doesn't show up for some reason anymore.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Applescm, Fairy Lights (Thanks, I need all the luck I can get for finals), Amberlee1, Draco-FutureBF, Pyroprincess4rmeverwood, Miss Wright.  
  
-IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE-  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk playing cards when a head appeared in his fireplace.  
  
"Hello Albus. How have you been?"  
  
"Oh what a wonderful surprise. I have been wonderful. How about you Jeff?" (Jeff is Headmaster Reede from Durmstrang just so ya know.)  
  
"Things at Durmstrang have been wonderful, but the parent of one of my students has come to me to ask to become a student in your school. So my dear friend would you mind if another student joined your school?"  
  
"Well what are the circumstances for wanting this change?"  
  
"I'm not sure actually, the parent of the child didn't really talk much. It was so odd but what they said was they wanted to try a new situation for their daughter. I was really confused but it was the parents' choice. She is a wonderful student here. She has top marks, is well respected by me as well as all the teachers."  
  
"I suppose it would be alright. I will write her a letter and send it with Fawkes."  
  
"Thank you Albus. I will talk to you again soon I'm sure."  
  
"Yes, soon. Goodbye Jeff."  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he went to write the letter. After he finished he sent it with Fawkes. She would be arriving the next afternoon. There was so much to do before she came, so many people to talk to. He swept off to get a schedule of classes for her set up.  
  
-DINNER THE NEXT NIGHT-  
  
Hermione was walking to dinner when she felt someone watching her. She glanced back but saw nothing. The first thing she thought of was that shadow she saw the other night.  
  
Hermione's POV- What if the person is here? What if they are watching me? Oh Hermione you are being so stupid! Clam down you are just getting yourself all worked up for no reason. No matter how many times I say that why doesn't it calm me down even a little?  
  
Hermione kept walking as the person watched her. They just waited for her to see what was coming around the next turn. As Hermione turned the corner she screamed. The ground was covered in what looked like blood. Written in blood on the wall was, _**Hermione. I'm waiting. I'm watching. I will come when you least expect me.  
**_  
Hermione screamed again and ran down the corridor and around many turns and smacked into Harry. She started to fall backwards but he reached out and threw his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?! Was that you screaming?"  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry. Someone is after me. Don't tell me I'm imagining it either come on!"  
  
Hermione ran back to where she read the message but it was gone.  
  
"NO! Not again it was here! Harry I swear I saw something. There was blood and a message. I saw it I swear I did."  
  
Hermione began to cry and Harry put his arms around her.  
  
"Harry am I going crazy?"  
  
"No....maybe you were just...ok I don't have an explanation but your not crazy."  
  
"Please don't tell Draco. He already thinks I'm seeing things. The other night I saw something or someone run across the lawn and stop by the wall. They were watching me but when Draco looked he saw nothing."  
  
"I will leave it up to you if you want to tell him. It's not my story to tell anyway its yours. Come on let's get you back upstairs.  
  
Harry walked Hermione back to her dorm and the person was trying to contain their laughter. That was better than they had ever imagined it would be. They then said to themselves.  
  
"Oh Hermione...are you scared? If not you will be. That's a promise. You have something I want and I will get it."  
  
The person then took a letter from their pocket and read it again with a satisfied smile. Their plan was in motion and it would not fail. No matter what.  
  
A/N- Well you may have some idea who the person is now. I apologize that this is so short. I have finals on Tuesday and Wednesday so most of my time will be spent studying for them. After that NO MORE SCHOOL!!! YAY! I wanted to get out another chapter before studying consumes me....or at least tries and I avoid it at all costs. I will try to get another chapter out before Tuesday but who knows what will happen between now and then. Please review.  
  
Love you, Kole 


	24. Pictures and A Vision

Thanks to-  
  
Draco-FutureBF, Miss Wright, Amberlee1, Applescm, Pyroprincess4rmeverwood, Cottoncandy101, Fairy Lights, Oakmint and EvErYtHiNg4NoThInG (Actually I live in MN. I was born in CO, but left when I was 3 so I don't remember it. I went there a couple times and loved it. The mountains are so beautiful. Sometimes I get a little off track and change my mind half way through my sentences.) I lie to you all again. The different parts will be separated by the little dash marks. If you don't understand that by reading that is.  
  
WARNING There is some swearing but not the f-word. I don't like that word. I have used it but I really don't like it. I usually use that after I have just hurt myself or some thing where it seems to relieve pain. I believe like all the swearing comes from Draco as well. Also I don't believe in using the word hate when talking about other people but this person is a psycho and they can use it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco was walking back up to the room after dinner and saw Harry coming out of the portrait.  
  
"Oh hey Harry. How are you?"  
  
"Hi Draco. I'm fine, you?"  
  
"I'm good. Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
Harry began to feel uncomfortable and guilty since he was keeping something important from Draco and he didn't want to accidentally tell him. "Umm....sure. I guess that would be ok."  
  
The boys decided to go to the library for some privacy since it was rather important. When they found a secluded corner Draco told Harry the whole story of the night Hermione thought she saw something. Harry learned something very interesting during this story that Hermione didn't know. After Hemione feel sleep he got up and looked back outside and could swear he saw this girl standing out there. He said she made a lot of problems for him and Hermione. Her name was Alex. (SHAH ZAM! So is it her? Or am I lying to you?! Read on and find out)  
  
"So are you implying that this girl Alex hates Hermione?"  
  
"I'm not implying it I am telling you. She hated that I was with Hermione. She even told me while I was mad at her that she used her to get close to me."  
  
"What if that's the person that left the message for her...."  
  
Draco started to freak out and cut Harry off.  
  
"Message? What message? You better speak up and tell me Harry."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped when he realized he said that out loud.  
  
"It's nothing. I don't know what I was saying."  
  
"Like hell you don't! Come on if this involves Hermione I need to know. Please, I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the pleading look on Draco's face.  
  
"I'm sorry but she made me promise. She will tell you when the time is right."  
  
"Damn it Harry please. What if it is Alex and she hurts her? I need to know so I can try to stop this!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Draco was pleading with Harry the person causing so much trouble was listening and concocted another evil plan in her demented devious mind. She just wait long enough for Draco to lead her back to his common room. Waiting and knowing what she was going to do was the hard part.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Draco I know you want to help her but you just have to let her tell you on her own!"  
  
Draco glared at Harry. "Fine I don't need your help I am going to figure this out on my own!"  
  
Draco slammed his fist on the table and got up so quickly from where he was sitting his chair fell to the ground with a loud clanking sound. He stormed from the library and the door slammed shut scaring the people sitting closest to the entrance and earning himself a few confused stares. Harry sat at the table in shock at the rage Draco had just shown but he couldn't really blame him. He was just concerned about Hermione. Since everyone was distracted the girl slipped out of the library unnoticed and began to follow Draco down the corridor.  
  
Draco's POV- "That bastard! I mean honestly doesn't he care? What if Hermione is in danger?"  
  
I felt like someone was following me. Probably Harry....stupid bastard. I spun around and began yelling at him.  
  
"HARRY! Honestly if your not going to help me why are you.....following me...." I was confused because no one was there...but I could feel someone following me. I was sure of it. Great now I am sounding paranoid. I turned around and still felt that someone was following me but I ignored it. If Harry has something important to say to me he will come back later. I reached the portrait and gave the password: Coconut Twist. That was the last thing I remember.  
  
"Someone's" POV- "Aww...poor Draco. I'm sorry I had to do that but there is so much that you could ruin. I know deep down you love me and not that bitch. She always made things difficult for me. Not for long though. You will wake up in a few minutes."  
  
She began to drag Draco into the common room she laid him on the couch and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then she looked at the room and smiled. The delirious person thought that maybe this could be all hers someday. Psycho.  
  
She walked up the stairs and saw a door. She opened it but found Draco's room. She closed the door and looked at the last remaining door. That had to be hers. She opened it and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully on her bed. She crept in and stood next to her bed. I hate you....I hate you! Her mind continued to scream. She wanted to kill Hermione so much right now but no that would ruin everything. She poked Hermione rather hard in the side to wake her up.  
  
Hermione's POV- I felt someone poke me and it just ticked me off. I want to sleep! I am not having the best time right now. Draco thinks I am insane and I think I really freaked Harry out. This can't get much worse. I felt someone poke me again only harder. I am so tired I can hardly open my eyes but I have to tell this person to leave me the heck alone. I opened my eyes but instead of seeing Draco, whom I thought was bugging me a saw a girl. When I opened me I could swear I saw Alex. But no...it couldn't have been her.  
  
"What the...Alex?"  
  
She never responded. I closed my eyes and shook my head but when I opened them again she was gone. I jumped out of bed and ran down into the common room. I saw Draco lying on the couch. He looked asleep so I went to go wake him up.  
  
"Draco wake up."  
  
I shook him and yelled his name a couple times. Draco however didn't move. That really freaked me out. I almost screamed and then I ran into my room and got my wand. I ran back into the common room and tried a couple spells. After a moment he opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh are you ok?!"  
  
He looked at me blankly and told me he was fine.  
  
"Draco you weren't moving. I shook you and yelled your name." "Hermione I'm fine. I don't remember lying down though. I just remember saying the password to the room. The next thing I remember is you freaking out. Are you ok?"  
  
"Not really. I have some things to tell you about."  
  
I explained the message and waking up to him and he seemed really worried.  
  
"Hermione I have something to tell you to. That night you thought you saw something. Well after you went to bed I looked out the window one more time and I swear I saw something there. I think I saw Alex."  
  
"Draco this is bad. What if she is going to hurt one of us?"  
  
"Hermione I really don't think its me she is after."  
  
Draco then explained some of the not-so-nice things she had said about me. It hurt at first but then I realized how much I couldn't stand her for what she had PUBLICALLY done to me and now this.  
  
"Draco what are we going to do?"  
  
Draco pulled me down into his lap and kissed my forehead. "I have no idea babe. We have to find her though."  
  
"Ok so do we have a plan?"  
  
"Well....not yet but we will soon."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later That Night  
  
Hermione and Draco decided to sleep in Draco's room considering that Hermione wouldn't go near her room. Hermione woke up about half an hour earlier than she needed to be up. She sat at Draco's desk and saw his drawing book. She picked it up and decided it wouldn't hurt to look through it. She saw the picture of her by the water...she saw Draco sitting where he was being watched....she then saw a picture she didn't understand. It was of Erik, he was running from the Head common room and he had blood on himself. That really frightened Hermione. Why would Draco have a picture like that? What would make him draw something like that? However she didn't have any time to think about these questions since Draco stirred in his bed. She quickly put his drawing book back where she found it and went over to him. Once Draco got up he went into Hermione's room with her so she could get her clothes. (he went because she still didn't want to be in there, nothing else you sickos)  
  
During the whole day all Hermione could think about was that drawing she saw in when she woke up. She couldn't figure out what it meant and she couldn't ask Draco. What if he was mad she looked through that? She had a lot to think about.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok so that was this chapter. I am done with school but today spent a lot of time at graduation open houses for people. I tried to make this chapter long and hopefully the next one will be longer but probably not knowing me, I may leave a big cliff hanger! I will reveal WHO is messing with Hermione and possibly a confrontation between them. Hopefully your minds are making some connections between Draco's dreams and his drawings somewhere.....if not you will find out sooner or later. 


	25. A Bloody Confrontation

Sorry this took so long my computer broke yet again. I am seriously going insane trying to keep this damn thing working honestly. It should be working fine for a while. Lord only knows how long that is!  
  
WARNING! There is violence in this chapter!!! Some violence involving a weapon. If you don't like it I'm sorry but it is my story and this chapter is a bit bloody. Things have been really mild for a PG-13 story and I think this is the worst it will ever be.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
EvErYtHiNg4NoThInG- It may be Alex and it may not be....lol. The picture thing is coming soon.  
  
Miss Wright- How do you ALWAYS figure out my plans?! Honestly its crazy.  
  
CCT- I am so glad that you like my story. That makes me really happy! That totally makes my day. I plan on making this uber long but I am not quite sure how long yet. I am hoping over 40 chapters because that would be cool. I have so more plans for Draco and Hermione's relationship some really cute stuff that I think you will like and some bumps in the road.  
  
Pkpepper- Your story is fantastic. Thanks so much for reviewing. Hope to see an update on your story soon!  
  
Fairy Lights, AmberLee1(LOVE YA! You rock all things possible), pyroprincess4rmeverwood, BestFriends-for-life, Applescm, Potts, SkyTheUpLight  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco was walking to class and could swear he saw Alex walking around the corner. He ran to catch up to the girl to see if it was her but when he came around the corner there was only a guy in the corridor. Strange...she couldn't be that fast could she? Draco shook his head, that couldn't have been her. In the end he decided to go to class.  
  
After class he saw the girl again only she was in the crowd of people leaving classes. It was her. He had seen her face. He kept watching her. She turned and they made eye contact. He held her gaze and then she turned and continued walking. Draco wasn't quick enough to catch her with all the people around clogging the corridor but he saw that she had dropped a piece of parchment. He quickly got it and ran in search of Hermione.  
  
Hermione was walking into the common room when Draco caught her.  
  
"HERMIONE! I FOUND HER!"  
  
Hermione turned very confused. "Found who?"  
  
"Her. Hermione it's her I saw her! I have proof."  
  
"Draco...you aren't making any sense who is it? You have proof of what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"One question at a time Hermione honestly. I saw Alex. She looked me in the eyes. I know it was her. Look she even dropped this."  
  
Hermione quickly read the paper Draco handed her. It explained that Alex had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It went on to say that Dumbledore was happy to have her transferring to Hogwarts.  
  
"Don't you see Hermione? She has permission to be here! We can't do anything about her being here until....until she hurts you."  
  
"She can't be here...... Draco we have to do something! We have to stop her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Alex's features slowly turned into Erik's. He was getting rather tired of being her. He wanted to just be himself. He hated putting on this façade. But what could he do? He had no choice. It was Alex that was supposed to be here. It was Alex that was haunting Hermione in her dreams and out of them. He had it all planned out. Now it was time to make his appearance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Erik quickly got up from where his hiding place was and ran to the common room where Hermione and Draco were. He knocked on the door. Draco got up to get it and was surprised to see him standing there.  
  
"Erik? Why are you here?"  
  
Erik came in without saying a word. He was all sweaty from running and put on his best confused and frightened face.  
  
"Draco it's awful. It's Alex. She's gone mad! She kept talking about getting revenge on Hermione. She left school! I tried to stop her but she had this crazy look in her eyes. She has lost it. I got here as soon as I could."  
  
Hermione had jumped up at the sight of Erik and had listened to the whole thing. She then ran to him and hugged him tightly. He couldn't help but think how perfectly his plan was working. Hermione stopped hugging Erik and looked at him with fear.  
  
"Erik Alex is here. I saw her. She was in my room! She has been terrorizing me for a while. I don't know what to do anymore." At the last part her voice quivered and Hermione started to cry and Erik hugged her.  
  
Draco's POV- Why the hell is he here? Damn it now he is comforting her. That's my job! I don't trust him....it's that I don't like him....ok yeah it is. I really don't like this guy. That's MY Hermione, not his! I had to break up the moment he just ticked me off. I couldn't help but glare at him as I spoke.  
  
"So Erik what is your theory on this whole thing?"  
  
"I think she came here because she was jealous of you and Hermione."  
  
Well duh she is here because of that man. I noticed when he said Hermione he pulled her closer to him...what the hell! Ok now I really really didn't like this guy. Stop touching her! I was seething with anger now.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Erik thought for a moment before replying, "I'm not sure. I had to warn you guys but you already know she's here."  
  
"Thank you, captain obvious." Hermione glared at me for being rude to him.  
  
After we suffered through talking with him about it for a while he left. I did notice that even after he stopped hugging Hermione he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. After he left Hermione turned to me with a very angry expression on her face. That can only mean one thing, trouble.  
  
"Draco what is your problem? You wouldn't stop glaring at Erik and just being rude. What has gotten into you?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off of you!"  
  
Hermione made that sound she makes when she thinks someone is being immature. She went over to Draco and sat with him on the couch. "Draco I love you. I am with you incase you haven't noticed. I don't have any feelings for Erik. You are being paranoid. Also immature in my opinion."  
  
Draco looked ashamed for his thoughts. He still didn't like Erik. He was acting so different from when he first met him. Draco was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Hermione and Erik changing that he didn't look like he was totally with Hermione. She reached her hand out and placed it over his. He looked up in surprise and she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Draco slowly leaned in and kissed Hermione. It was a soft sweet kiss that only lasted a couple seconds.  
  
"Now Draco don't you feel foolish?"  
  
Draco go off the couch and walked over to the window. "Maybe...but I don't trust him Hermione. I did and it's not because of what happened back at Durmstrang." He added the end seeing the look she was giving him.  
  
Hermione got up and put her arms around his neck. "Then why? What is it about him that you don't trust.?"  
  
"Well everything. Alex has been here for a while. She has been doing all this stuff to you and he waits until NOW to show up? Hermione maybe you didn't notice the look in his eyes when he talked about you. But I did. I'm a guy I know what he was thinking."  
  
"Draco we just went through this."  
  
"I know! But when he said your name he pulled you closer to him. He just had this look after he did, like this "Ha I will have her" look. That may sound stupid to you but I jus...  
  
Hermione however kissed him in the middle of his rant. He put his arms around and pulled her close to him. Draco deepened the kiss. He wanted this to last forever. Finally he pulled away and looked into Hermione's eyes and whispered. "I love you." He kissed her one last time. He then pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. There was one question on his mind that he wondered every time he kissed her.  
  
Draco's POV- "Hermione do you ever think we will get married?" Hermione looked at me rather surprised.  
  
"I don't know. I always hoped we would. It would be perfect wouldn't it? But we have a lot of time to think about something like that!" She smiled and got up to go get ready for dinner.  
  
I couldn't move. I always think about that. I hope we get married. She is perfect. I want us to have a family and live happily ever after like they do in movies. One tear slid down my cheek. What if that never happens? What if someone hurts her and I won't get to have my happily ever after? I wiped it away. What the hell am I doing sitting her crying? Nothing has happened and nothing will. I will make sure of that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dinner  
  
I sat through dinner thinking about Erik and Alex. Why would Erik wait so long to come to us? I kept glancing over at Hermione. She was so happy. She was smiling. Her being so happy and smiling made me smile. I will keep her safe even if it kills me.  
  
Draco and Hermione sat on the couch in the common room reading for about an hour before Hermione fell asleep in Draco's lap. Once he realized she hadn't turn the page in her book for about 20 minutes he carried her up to his room and got ready for bed. He got on the bed next to her and put about a dozen spells on his room so that no one could come in. Maybe he was a bit paranoid but can you blame him? I didn't think so.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and found it hard to get out of Draco's room. His spells not only kept anyone from coming in but it kept them from leaving. She walked over to his bed and shook him to try to get him up.  
  
"Timmy you can't make cookies in the bath tub!"  
  
Hermione fell onto the bed she was laughing so hard. Draco woke up from the noise of her laughing.  
  
"Hermione what the bloody hell is so funny at 6 in the morning?"  
  
"Well my dear, I couldn't get out of your room so I came over here to wake you up. When I shook you your exact words were "Timmy you can't make cookies in the bath tub!" It was hilarious." Said Hermione before she started laughing again.  
  
"Hmm....that's odd. Well I suppose I will let you out of my room so I can go back to sleep." Draco removed all his spells went back to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After classes Hermione was sitting in the common room when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Erik.  
  
"Hi Erik! How are you? Come on in."  
  
"Hey Hermione. I'm great. How about you?"  
  
"I'm alright. I just can't stop thinking about Alex. Do you know what she is up to?"  
  
Erik smiled and then put on his worried face and turned to Hermione. "No, but I'm sure you will figure it out before it's too late."  
  
Hermione didn't like that he added "before it's too late" onto that sentence but she ignored it and continued talking.  
  
"So Hermione where is Draco?"  
  
"He is off with Harry talking aboud quidditch stuff. Boys and quidditch I just don't understand."  
  
"How long do you think he will be gone?"  
  
"I don't know he left like 10-15 minutes ago. He said he would be gone about half an hour or so. But when he starts talking about quidditch he could go on forever!"  
  
Little did Hermione know that instead of talking about quidditch Draco was making a plan with Harry. He was telling Harry his suspicions about Erik and that he didn't trust him.  
  
Erik moved closer to Hermione on the couch and that made her rather uncomfortable.  
  
"So we are alone for a little while." Erik put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Hermione moved away from him a bit and tried to stand up.  
  
"Where are you going Hermione?" Erik pulled her back onto the couch. He moved even closer to her and put his face right next to hers. "Draco won't be back for a while."  
  
"Erik what are you doing? You are a little to close to me bucko." Hermione laughed nervously trying to insist that this wasn't happening.  
  
"Am I making you a little uncomfortable Hermione? You never used to be uncomfortable around me. We are friends aren't we?"  
  
"Of course we are. I'm totally comfortable around you."  
  
Erik leaned in quickly and kissed her hard. He pushed himself against her and tried to stick his tongue in her mouth. Hermione however pushed him really hard in the chest and made him fall backwards off the couch.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
She wanted to run to the door but if she did she would have to go past him and he could easily grab her. So she had to do the worst possible thing run towards her or Draco's room. But Erik was too quick. He dodged in front of her path and grabbed her by her arms.  
  
"Hermione...why would you do something like that? I love you."  
  
"Erik if you loved me you would let me go."  
  
"I can't do that Hermione." Erik pushed her against the wall and went to kiss her again. Hermione was quicker this time and kissed him. This surprised him and he relaxed against her. She took the opportunity to push him away and run to the door. He put a spell on all the doors so she couldn't get out of the room. She swore and turned to see him smiling in an evil sort of way and moving towards her.  
  
"That wasn't a very smart move Hermione. Now I'm upset." He stroked her cheek and she shivered at his touch. "We don't want that now do we?"  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking clearly. I just can't get my mind off Draco." If she couldn't get out she would play his twisted game and maybe he would let her go.  
  
"Hermione you tricked me once. You won't do it again. You hurt me really bad Hermione. You wouldn't shut up about Draco. I was always there for you wasn't I? Wasn't I there to help you when he went around with Alex?"  
  
"Yes, but I loved him! What did you expect?"  
  
"I was there for you when he wasn't. Why couldn't you see how much I loved you?"  
  
"Because I thought we were just friends!"  
  
Erik took out a knife. He wasn't sure yet if using it would be necessary but he had to show Hermione that he meant business.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Erik please put that away!"  
  
"Relax Hermione. I don't want to hurt you. But I will if you give me reason to."  
  
"I won't! I swear I won't!"  
  
"Come sit down with me Hermione. I am getting rather sick of standing here."  
  
Hermione went and sat next to him on the couch. She would have preferred if she was dead than be with this psycho but hopefully Draco would come back soon and realize something is wrong. Erik talk to her for a while and tried to make a move on her. She figured out a way to change his mind off of her and on the something else. How long could she keep this up? Finally Erik was tired of just talking and threatened Hermione.  
  
"Look Hermione now its time."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"Time to make your decision. It's me or Draco. Choose wisely."  
  
"I would never choose you over Draco!"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that Draco lives a happy life without you. Unless he gets my way I won't have to dispose of him too."  
  
Before Hermione could even think about what Erik just said he attacked her. He quickly removed the spell he placed on the doors and ran from the common room covered in blood...Hermione's blood.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What is going to happen to Draco? Will he get to Hermione in time?  
  
Sorry this took so long I wanted it to be really long and really good. I'm not sure if it's good but I like it.  
  
Love you all, Kole 


	26. Somewhere I Can't Follow

Hey sorry I left you with a cliffhanger. My friend invited me to the lakes. We were there for a week and my update would have been short and rushed so I decided to wait. I found out the night before we were leaving and I had a ton of stuff to do before I left! I am using a line from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. There are also going to be songs in this chapter. They are in italics incase you don't want to read them.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Miss Wright- Erik tricked them. You will find everything out this chapter.  
  
Hayden- That makes me really happy that you like the different POVS! Sometimes I change them a bit too much. I hope you keep reading! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
AmberLee1- Oh I miss you so much! We haven't talked in so long it makes me sad!!! We have to talk soon! Love you!  
  
PunknPepper- I am totally going to read your newest story. I'm pumped for your next chapter! Woot woot! Hehehe love ya! Ciao!  
  
Mattox, Ashley, pyroprincess4rmeverwood, Jenny0921, pirate grlEe, EvIL2, xShatteredScreamsx, CrazyCruzet212, Dracosdamnfine, Brianne, hpfan91, Ella and Fairy Lights Thank you so much!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV- Harry and I have a plan! I can't wait to tell Hermione. I feel bad I said I would only going to be gone for a bit and I have been gone like 45 minutes. I hope she won't be mad at me.  
  
Draco arrived at the common room and everything seemed normal. When he opened the door he saw traces of blood but no Hermione.  
  
"HERMIONE?! Hermione are you in here?!"  
  
He ran around and finally saw her lying on the floor with blood around her. He ran to her and checked her pulse. There wasn't one. Wait... there it is. Her pulse was very faint but it was there. Draco quickly picked her up and took off for the Hospital Wing.  
  
He burst through the doors and yelled for Madam Pomfrey. When she came out she quickly directed him to set her on a bed and go get Dumbledore.  
  
Draco ran as fast as he could to Dumbledre's office. He came back 5 minutes later with Dumbledore and was out of breath from running. Draco sat next to the curtain Madam Pomfrey had put around Hermione's bed. She and Dumbledore stayed in there for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a few minutes. When they finally came out Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to cry.  
  
Professor Dumbledore then sat next to Draco.  
  
"Is there anyone you can think of who would do this to her?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Alex. Or this guy named Erik." Oh how I despise Erik. Maybe saying Erik's name was a little far but I don't trust him no matter what Hermione says about him.  
  
"Alex? She was the student from Durmstrang."  
  
"Exactly. She hates Hermione. The Erik guy is from Durmstrang too. I have seen him. I don't trust him but Hermione does. There is something about him that is just...off from when I knew him. Dumbledore how is she? Really, because I need to know."  
  
"She has lost a lot of blood. You found her just in time. She is unconscious from the blood loss. Madam Pomfrey is doing evertything she can to save her. I just hope it will be enough. Hang in there." With that Dumbledore swept out of the hospital wing to check on these 2 students and notify Harry and Ron of her condition.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out and checked Hermione's vitals and then told Draco he could see her. She quickly darted off into her office after checking her so she wouldn't cry.  
  
Draco's POV- When I look at her I want to cry. She is so pale and so lifeless. I took her small hand in mine and just sat there watching her. I wasn't sure if she could hear me but I wanted to talk to her. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face as I spoke to her.  
  
"Hermione I need you. You can't go ok? I love you. I will always love you. There is so much we have to do together. I am going to marry you and we are going to have kids. We are going to have little replicas of you and me running around. Isn't that exciting? I am going to buy us a big house. We are going to live happily ever after. Hermione please babe, don't leave me. I remember the first day I saw you. That was 7 years ago. You are just beautiful now as you were then. I already said this but I will say it again, and again until you wake up. I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
The tears poured more down my face as I told her this not knowing if I would ever hear it back again.  
  
"Hermione, don't go somewhere I can't follow."  
  
What Draco didn't know was that Harry, Ron and Dumbledore were standing at the door pretending they weren't listening, but they really were. Dumbledore didn't want Draco to know they had heard over half of what he said to Hermione so he pretended he just came in.  
  
"This way Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."  
  
Draco quickly wiped his eyes when he heard Dumbledore's voice. The last thing he needed was her friends and Dumbledore to see him crying.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
In the arms of the angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
_Would you know my name? if I saw you in Heaven Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven I must be strong and carry on Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven Would you hold my hand, if I saw you in heaven Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven I'll find my way through night and day Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven. Time can bring you down Time can bend your knees Time can break your heart Have you beggin please beggin please Beyond the door, there's peace for sure and I know there'll be no more tears in heaven. Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Ron each spent time talking to Hermione. They came out of the hospital wing with tear stained faces. Why now? Why would this happen now? Draco and Harry had plans.  
  
Only one person could stay the night with Hermione and although Harry and Ron wanted to they let Draco. He sat next to her bed and held her hand just waiting. He finally drifted off to sleep but he never let her hand go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When Draco woke up he noticed that Harry was sitting on the other side of the bed with Ron. They were both watching Hermione as though they were in a daze. Draco sat up and his movement must have brought them to their senses they both smiled sadly at him. Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"Morning Draco."  
  
"Morning. Did anything happen while I was sleeping?"  
  
Draco looked so hopeful that Harry didn't want to tell him nothing had changed. In the end Harry just shook his head sadly.  
  
"Harry will you come with me? I think we have some business to attend to. Ron could you stay with Hermione?"  
  
"Of course I will. I will try to find you guys as soon as I know anything about Hermione ok?"  
  
"Good deal. Thanks Ron."  
  
Harry and Draco left the hospital wing and Draco explained what they were doing as the walked.  
  
"We my friend, are going to find Erik. I bet you a million galleons he is behind that attack on Hermione."  
  
After running around the school searching for 20 minutes Harry came to his senses. He motioned for Draco to follow him and they went to get Harry's map. Once they got it Draco saw Erik's name instantly. He was hiding in a little room on the completely opposite side of the castle from the Head common room. At least he wasn't always close by. But as Draco scanned the map he never saw Alex's name anywhere. Strange....  
  
Draco and Harry ran to the room and stopped outside it. They talked in hurried whispers.  
  
"Harry I believe he is dangerous, if you want to go I understand."  
  
"Are you mad? If he hurt Hermione and thought he would get away with it he has another thing coming! Let's get it there and take him down."  
  
Draco smiled evilly and burst through the door surprising Erik.  
  
Erik's POV- How the hell did they find me? I am not where near the Head common room?  
  
Draco leaped on Erik and pinned him down before he had a chance to open his mouth. Harry stood firm and pointed his wand at Erik.  
  
"Draco what are you doing?" Erik yelled.  
  
"Don't give me that. You or Alex or whoever attacked Hermione!"  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"Don't lie to me or I will let Harry here blast you to pieces!"  
  
"Fine! It was me ok? Alex was never here."  
  
Draco was so confused but Harry understood it perfectly. Erik looked at Harry and nodded. He knew Harry understood.  
  
"How did you trick both headmasters?"  
  
Draco looked over at Harry confused as how he understood it but looked back to Erik waiting for the answer.  
  
"I'm very gifted with spells and potions for transformation. A few of them are illegal but most of them aren't. I changed myself into Alex. She is back at Durmstrang being me...I put her under a spell to walk, talk and act like me. I gave her a potion to look like me too. I go back everyday to give her more and make sure everything is normal. Then I met with our headmaster and asked to switch schools. I then got a letter from Dumbledore saying I could. Well Alex got the letter but since I was her it was mine. Then I came here. I messed with Hermione's head for a while and had some fun."  
  
Draco was appalled at what he was hearing. (AN-Harry understood it right away because he was fed all the information and got a look at it from outside the situation. Since he wasn't directly involved it was like reading a book. All the pieces were there, you just need to stand back and look to put them together.)  
  
"Next I appeared. I told you that Alex was crazy and that you need to watch out for her."  
  
"You waited to long though Erik. Draco suspected you right from the off. Well he suspected that you were up to no good. When he didn't expect was that every thing was you. That was news to him."  
  
Erik smiled evilly. Oh how clever he was for tricking Hogwarts's Head Boy.  
  
"Just answer me one question. Why? Why would you do it?"  
  
"Well this is where things get complicated. No, that's a lie. It's simple Draco. Very simple. I love Hermione. We were just friends in her eyes though. Nothing more. Even when you ran off and kissed Alex she still loved you. She sat on a rock and watched you. She just wanted to be with you again. Then you kissed Alex. She was so hurt, but like I Just said she still loved you."  
  
Draco remembered having this dream and drawing a picture of it. What could this all mean? Where they what was to come? No, it couldn't it?  
  
"Come on Draco we need to take Erik somewhere."  
  
"What? Take me where?!" Erik was really scared. Draco was bigger than he was and had more muscles.  
  
Draco and Harry walked with Erik out of the room and Harry hid his wand up his sleeve but kept it pointed at Erik so he wouldn't do anything. They walked him to Dumbeldore's office. He needed to know who was behind it all and what exactly happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
Draco said the password and walked right into his office. Dumbledore was talking with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and look up surprised to see Draco and Harry. McGonagall looked worried and Snape just looked annoyed that they interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you boys with?"  
  
Draco glared and Erik before responding. "Yes, and it has to do with him." The tone of Draco's voice when he said him was enough to bring chills down your spine.  
  
After spending at least an hour in Dumbledore's office Erik was taken care of and Draco and Harry went to check on Hermione. Erik couldn't be expelled since he wasn't to be in the school to begin with, but he would have his school matters dealt with by Headmaster Reede. Erik however was in great trouble with the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Draco and Harry entered the hospital wing to find Hermione's start hadn't changed. They sat next to her bed for so long the eventually fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey walked out and saw Harry, Ron and Draco asleep around Hermione's bed. She couldn't help but smile seeing them all there for her. She covered each boy with a blanket and decided to let them sleep.  
  
As she was going back into her office she heard some movement and looked back quickly. None of the boys had moved though. That was odd. Suddenly Hermione stirred in her bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her. Was she waking up? Hermione's eyes fluttered open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Well there you go! Hermione is awake. Next chapter Draco gets to talk to her. I thought about leaving a cliffhanger but I left one last chapter and that would be SO mean of me. I don't think I am leaving for California so I can update still. Hope you liked this chapter. No flames please, they aren't like constructive criticism they just kind of ruin my happy mood. I recommend that you see The Notebook. I am sure the book is better than the movie but I really liked the movie. I can't wait to read the book. I cried! It was so good, they did make out a lot but I loved the movie. I am a sap for romance movies or romance books.  
  
Love you all, kole


	27. A Kiss In the Rain

AN- Hey! Here is another chapter. I am thinking of doing a story between Oliver and Hermione. There is something about that pair that just sparked my interest. What do you guys think? I have read some stories about those 2 and I loved them! I won't be starting that until I finish this of course but I want to start it soon. I just want to make this one super long so that one may have to wait quite some time. If you have any questions about anything feel free to e-mail me or put questions in your reviews! Happy reading.  
  
Thanks so much to-  
  
Geena-Waters- I hope my e-mail to you answered the questions in your review. If not feel free to e-mail me or put more questions in your review.  
  
Tom Feltons Chica- When I heard that line in the movie I was trying not to bawl my eyes out! It was so sad. It brings tears whenever I see it. Cool name by the way!  
  
Applescm, Brianne, Lana1397, Smrt Cids, SOBs 4 Sirius 223, CrazyCruzet212, Ella and Paige! Everyone should go to Hermione-Granger-420 and read Paige's story called Hermione's Secret Life  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione's eyes finally focused on Madam Pomfrey's face.  
  
"Ms. Granger how do you feel?"  
  
Hermione tried to sit up and gasped in pain. Her hand flew to her stomach. She laid back down breathing really hard as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't give you any pain medication since you were unconscious. I would advise that you don't try to sit up."  
  
Hermione's POV- Oh Erik is going to pay for what he did to me. Erik! Oh my gosh...he is still on the loose. What about Alex? Oh they must be working together! I need to talk to Draco.  
  
Hermione's thoughts however were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey giver her pain medication. Once Madam Pomfrey left Hermione grabbed her pillow and tossed it onto Draco since she couldn't move. Thankfully it hit him in the head.  
  
"AHHH! What the....HERMIONE!"  
  
Draco rushed to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him as he bent down and kissed her. Harry and Ron woke up since Draco had been yelling and also went over to her. They both gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
_(AN-They are just friends. People have been saying it's dumb they each gave her a kiss on the cheek when they saw her since they are only friends. I realize that, but when you get to be a certain age its not ridiculous to give your guy friend a kiss on the cheek or from them to give you on. They do it on movies and TV and its perfectly acceptable. That is how I mean it. Nothing else, she is with Draco.)_  
  
Draco's POV- I was so happy I could hardly breathe. I still can't breathe very well and we have been talking for over an hour. She finally knew everything about Erik. Alex still despises her with a passion but in the end it wasn't Alex that she needed to watch out for. I didn't want to leaver her side even when she fell asleep but finally Madam Pomfrey told me to go sleep in my own bed. I don't know why I mean honestly I care so much about her and have been a nervous wreck I should have been able to stay there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Finally Hermione was out of the hospital. Erik had been sent to Azkaban for trying to kill a student, endangering other lives, using many potions and spells to force someone to do what he wished and not by their own free will. In the end he got what he deserved.  
  
Hermione was more than grateful to Draco for saving her life. He was her hero. Her knight in shining armor. You know the type. He has the white horse and always saves the day. He helps good conquer over evil and always gets the girl. Draco and Harry got special awards for figuring everything out and Draco for saving Hermione.  
  
Word spread quickly of what happened and everyone would stop and stare at them in the halls. It was weird and kind of cool at the same time. It was nice to be noticed but how do you know if someone is thinking, "I'm glad he made it." Or if they are thinking "Darn...she is still here." Thankfully it was an enormous amount of people that were glad Hermione was alive!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dinner  
  
Dumbledore decided that today he was going to announce that they would be having a dance. It would help everyone relax and get their minds off things that had been troubling them lately. There was no real reason but come on, he's headmaster does her really need one? I didn't think so.  
  
"If I could have everyone's attention for a moment." Everyone quickly stopped talking when he stood up.  
  
"I have the pleasure of announcing that we are going to have a dance 1 week from tomorrow. (AN-Next Friday) You will be able to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday to pick what you want to wear. Tomorrow I will announce a theme for it so you mustn't need to worry about that. Have a wonderful night and you may go now."  
  
Everyone got up and excitedly began to discuss the dance. What would they wear? What would the decorations look like? Also what I suppose was the biggest question on peoples minds were dates. Who would be going with whom?  
  
Hermione and Draco sat on the couch together in the common room talking about the dance. They would obviously be going together. Hermione wanted to set someone up for some reason. She wanted to play matchmaker with Harry or Ron. Harry would probably be going with Ginny so that left Ron. He did not have a steady girlfriend and the moment and as far as she knew he wasn't harboring any hidden feelings for a girl. Any girl Ron may have dated this year was officially out of the picture. She was going to have fun with this.  
  
The next afternoon Hermione and Draco were sitting outside under the tree by the lake and it looked like it was going to rain.  
  
"I just felt a rain drop."  
  
Draco laughed and put his arms around Hermione. "You are just paranoid. It's not going to rain."  
  
"Ok I just felt another one. It was huge you can't tell me you don't feel any."  
  
"I can and I will. I don't feel any rain drops."  
  
Suddenly without warning it started to pour. Hermione burst out laughing. She was right as usual. Draco grabbed her hand and started to run for the school but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Hermione what the bloody hell are you stopping for?"  
  
"Dance in the rain with me."  
  
Draco stood there confused as to why anyone would want to do something like that.  
  
"Come on!" Hermione started to dance around and look stupid. Draco couldn't help but laugh. He put his arms around her and they danced until they were soaked. Hermione feel on the wet grass and Draco started to laugh. He put his hand out to help her up but she pulled him down and he practically on top of her.  
  
Draco looked down at her and was puzzled as to how someone could look so perfect, so beautiful even all wet and muddy from dancing around in the rain. He leaned in a kissed her.  
  
How romantic, Hermione thought, a kiss in the rain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Ok I realize this is pretty short. I am starting to have writers block. I have a few ideas but other things need to happen first. I just don't know what yet. Ok so I really need ideas from you guys-- THEMES! What should the dance theme be? Who should Ron go with? I want to break Draco and Hermione up for a bit. It keeps that drama alive. I have the cutest idea for them to get back together! I just don't know how to break them up. I don't want either of them to cheat or something because I wouldn't be with someone that cheated on me. I need help! So questions from me:  
  
1. What should the theme for the dance be?  
  
2. Who should Ron go with?  
  
3. How do I break up Hermione and Draco that doesn't involve cheating?  
  
4. Just curious for this one. If they break up what are some cute ways you guys would put them back together? If I really like it I may use it, but give you full credit of course! 5. Should I even try an Oliver and Hermione story? _(That is from the VERY top incase you skip over that)  
_  
Please help me! Hope you have a great day!  
  
Love you all,  
  
kole 


	28. A Misunderstanding and the Seaside Fair

READ THE STORY CRY BY AMBER LEE1 (IT ROCKS MY FACE OFF!)  
  
Theme idea is mine but I got help from Brianne. Break up idea is- xXAlainaXx. Date belongs to-Brianne. Back together-thedark one plus what I already had planned. If anyone can guess where I got Cici you get a cookie! I will give you a hint- It's from a movie.  
  
Applscm-Thank you so much. You had some rockin ideas. I think I might use the letter one sometime! That was very clever and so romantic. I know what you mean about not really liking them. I was skeptical at first but they are a good pair. I used to only read strictly Draco/Hermione any thing else was absurd in my mind. That was really close-minded of me.  
  
Rhi28-Wow awesome theme idea! That is one of the coolest themes ever. I may have another dance or they could have a party and do that lol. Oh the fun of having revenge on Pansy.  
  
Thedarkone- Thanks for your idea of the magical promise ring. I think Draco already gave her a ring but I have a way she can get one.  
  
SOBs 4 Sirius 223- I hope you will read my Oliver/Hermione story! Thanks for your ideas. It is going to be a muggle formal thing.  
  
xXAlaniaXx-Thank you so much for you ideas! They were so awesome. The break up idea was so good. Great job! Hope you read my Oliver/Hermione story too!  
  
cold-hard-bitch- At first when I read your name I was like "Shoot! She hates my story!" Then when I read the review it wasn't a bad one (breaths sigh of relief). I totally agree with that thing people always say "Don't judge something by its name." Ok so they probably don't ever say that. I think I just made it up and pretended they say it. Nonetheless, I believe it!  
  
Miss Wright- I agree with what you said that they need something to strengthen their relationship. I guess the only reason I really went on with the break up thing was the whole drama idea. I think I am obsessed with drama lol. It is like a soap opera. Don't worry there will be tons of fluff and romance coming! I am such a romantic I could never leave it out.  
  
Hermione-Granger-420 - Thanks for the ideas dear!  
  
Smrt Cids-Hope you keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV- Yes, I am on my way to dinner and I will find out the theme for the dance. I am so excited! This is going to be great fun.  
  
Right after Hermione sat down Dumbledore stood to give his announcement.  
  
"Well I guess this is where I should announce the theme of the dance." He smiled when he saw people pause as he said the two key words: theme and dance.  
  
"The theme is going to be Seaside Fair. Our head boy and girl as well as the prefects will do all the decorations. The boys will wear muggle formal clothing known as a tuxedo and the girls will wear formal dresses. The dance will be at 8:00 on Friday night." With that he sat down.  
  
"Oh Draco this is so exciting! I can't wait to start decorating, I already have some ideas."  
  
Draco shook his head and laughed because Hermione was actually excited for the dance. That rarely happened. Draco went up to the common room as Hermione talked with Ginny. After Hermione finished talking with Ginny a very pretty girl who was about 5'6" approached her. She knew her name was Breah, she was in Gryffindor and in her year but that was it. She was very shy but seemed really sweet.  
  
"Hi, my name is Breah." Breah had a very warm and friendly smile. Hermione liked her already. She seemed like someone she could be friends' with.  
  
"Hi Breah. It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione."  
  
"I was wondering if I could ask you something about one of your friends."  
  
"Of course what would you like to know?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if your friend Ron had a girlfriend." She then blushed but continued. "I wanted to ask him to the dance on Friday."  
  
Hermione smiled at the thought of Ron's face when this girl asked him. She was really pretty and he would probably turn a few different shades of red. "No, he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
Breah looked very relieved. "Oh thank you! Well I better go I have some things to do and someone to talk to!" With that she was off. Hermione's next thought was Ron better say yes or I'll hurt him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Next Day  
  
Hermione woke up and got ready to go to breakfast. She let Draco sleep and decided to just bring him up some food. She went into the great hall ate her breakfast then grabbed some toast and juice for Draco. When she was leaving someone stopped her. She turned and was face to face with Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Blaise smiled at her. He had a very nice smile.  
  
"Hello Blaise."  
  
Blaise actually had the nerve to look Hermione up and down before saying anything else to her. "So are you excited for the dance next Friday?"  
  
Hermione became very uncomfortable and wanted to stop talking with Blaise as soon as possible. Why would he be looking at her like this? He is Draco's best friend for heaven's sake!  
  
"I guess. Well I should get going. I have to bring this to Draco." She started to walk past him towards the common room but he grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Oh Draco can wait!" He smiled again.  
  
Little did they know Draco saw Hermione and Blaise talking and he also saw that Blaise was touching Hermione. Why on earth would he be touching her? Was all Draco could think about.  
  
"Hermione would be so kind as to attend the dance with me?"  
  
"I would love to.." Draco then cut off Hermione so she couldn't say what she wanted to. Which was I would love to but I am going with Draco.  
  
Draco's POV- Why the hell would she say yes to him?! He's my best friend why the hell is he asking her to the dance in the first place?  
  
"HermioneShe jumped and turned to see that I was extremely angry.  
  
"What are you doing?! We're going together. I mean after all we are going out."  
  
And I love you. By the looks of things it doesn't seem that we are on the same page. Maybe I had been wrong this whole time.  
  
"Draco I was on my way to bring you breakfast when Blaise stopped me and started to talk to me."  
  
"Sorry but err....I have to go." Blaise then took off before I could yell him at. Coward. He will just get it worse later....poor bastard.  
  
"Hermione why were you saying that you would love to go with him?"  
  
"I wasn't! I was saying I would love to but I'm going with Draco. You cut me off before I could finish."  
  
"Sure...a likely story."  
  
"Draco what is your problem? Why would you think I would go to the dance with anyone but you?" "Because clearly you were going to go to the dance with someone other than me! Have fun at the dance. I hope you find a date, maybe you can still go with Blaise. You know what whatever. I will see you later."  
  
Draco then stormed off before Hermione could say anything else to him. She was seething with anger. The nerve of him to assume she would say yes to Blaise. She stomped off to her room to get her books and go to class. Tomorrow she would be going to Hogsmeade to look for a dress with Ginny. It wasn't going to be as fun knowing that she wouldn't be dancing with Draco. Maybe she just shouldn't go. Crap...she's headgirl she HAS to go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Saturday  
  
Ginny met Hermione by the entrance to the Great Hall and they walked together to Hogsmeade. Hermione told Ginny all about her fight with Draco and now he wouldn't even look at her.  
  
Ginny was the first to find her dress. It was very simple but pretty. It was white and just looked lovely on   
(Ginny's dress)  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how lovely Ginny looked. She hoped she could find a dress that looked as nice on her. Draco came into the store "to buy a tuxedo" and saw Hermione watching Ginny. He actually came in because he knew Hermione and Ginny were here. How you ask? Well, he checked every other store that carried dresses.  
  
Hermione walked around until she saw the dress. Her dress was very simple but the top waved down. It was red and the back went down to about her lower   
(Hermione's Dress. In the picture its green just imagine it red. It is called Sweet Talking)  
  
Hermione came out of the dressing room and Ginny couldn't stop taking about how it was perfect for her. Ginny then went off to find the perfect necklace to go with her dress. Hermione couldn't shake the thought that she wished Draco would be the one to actually see her in the dress. I mean of course he would be at the dance and would see her but really see her. What she didn't know was Draco was still watching her. Even though he was mad he thought she looked absolutely stunning.  
  
Hermione changed back into her regular clothes got her dress and went to find Ginny. Ginny finally decided on a silver necklace with a diamond in the shape of a tear. Hermione got a silver necklace with two diamonds one in the shape of a moon the other a star. They went into Three Broomsticks and got something to drink before heading back up to the castle. Next Friday was going to come so fast since Hermione we dreading going without Draco.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Monday at Breakfast  
  
Dumbledore had a brilliant idea over the weekend for the dance this coming Friday. Since they had muggle like outfits why not do something muggles do at a big dance?  
  
"I have decided that Friday night at the dance there will be a king and a queen. I have heard they do this at a muggle dance called Prom. It is quite popular and sounds rather fun. The king and queen will share the first dance and then the rest of you may join them on the dance floor. You will all vote for who you want to be king on special blue paper that you will receive in your first class after lunch today and in your last class you will receive a pink piece of paper to vote for queen. They are magical and will count the votes themselves so it will be fair. Only one name per sheet or your vote will not be counted."  
  
He was rather impressed with his idea and sat down satisfied that it would be fun. He couldn't wait to see who would be king and queen. Little did he know that in muggle movies that who ever are voted king and queen are usually supposed to kiss. The whole school chants kiss until they do. Would this make things difficult for people?  
  
Right after lunch the votes for king were tallied and top 3 people voted king were: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. When the votes for queen were counted the top 3 were: Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger and Cici (Casey Cooper). (An-Took that from Scream 2!) Cici was a very pretty and very popular Hufflepuff. She was about 5'5" had green eyes and had blonde wavy hair. Who would win?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Friday  
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting on Hermione's bed doing their makeup. Ginny was putting Iced Blue eye shimmer on her eyes and then sun kissed pink gloss on her lips. Hermione was putting silver sparkles on her eyes and plain gloss on her lips. Next they needed to do their hair. First they put on their dresses so they wouldn't mess up their hair and Hermione started to do Ginny's hair. Ginny's hair was straight with pieces twisted back and held with bobby pins and the rest left down. The parts that were left down were curled under. Then Ginny did Hermione's hair. Her hair was curled in semi-tight ringlets and pulled into a ponytail. Then the curls in the ponytail were pinned in a bun shape. Each girl put fresh baby breathe in its hair. Finally after three long hours they were ready.  
  
Hermione had spent most of her day decorating for the dance. There were big pieces of cloth coming from the ceiling in a shape that made a canopy over the area to sit down and get refreshments. There was a big black piece of butcher paper in which a Ferris wheel was painted on. That was where people would take pictures with their dates. There were cutouts of balloons on the walls. There would be two balloons together and in one balloon were the male and the other the female that were going as a date. Hermione's balloon was with Draco's but then they were separated when they got in a fight and were no longer attending the dance together. Balloons would fall from the ceiling and then disappear after a few minutes and new balloons would fall. There was a sign that read Seaside Fair and everyone that attended the dance could sign it. There were a lot of pictures of rides and in the great hall has a big enchanted painting of the sea and you could actually smell the sea and feel a breeze coming from it.  
  
Now it was time to enjoy all that hard work.  
  
Harry met Ginny right outside the common room and Ron was standing there with Breah. Breah looked beautiful. Her pretty light brown hair was down and straight. She had a really pretty pink and white dress   
(Breah's Dress is called Mixed Company, imagine her jewelry it's the same as in the pic)  
  
When they all arrived at the great hall they were amazed at how it turned out. They congratulated Hermione on a job well done. Everyone attending the dance pilled into the great hall to see who the king and queen were. At 8:05 Dumbledore was standing before the students with both crowns floating in the air beside him.  
  
"I would like the thank everyone who decorated for the wonderful job they did. I would also like to thank those of you who did your voting correctly and your votes were counted easily. It was very close for the king. The king won by only 3 votes. He is.....Blaise Zabini."  
  
Everyone clapped as Blaise stepped forward and Dumbledore put the crown on his head. Now it was time for the queen.  
  
"The queen won by 15 votes, still very close but not as close as the king. Your queen is.....Hermione Granger."  
  
Harry and Ron clapped and hollered for Hermione who was so stunned she didn't move forward until Ginny gave her a light push forward. She looked around the room to find Draco but couldn't see him in the crowd. He was standing at the very back watching her walk up there. Dumbledore put the crown on Hermione's head and told them it was time for the king/queen dance. The song that played was I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin', Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin', Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter, When you come close to sellin' out reconsider, Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
After they danced everyone clapped and began to chant something Draco will never forget: Kiss.  
  
Blaise kissed Hermione before she could leave and that made everyone clap louder and cheer. Hermione's mind was racing. She didn't want to kiss Blaise and she certainly hadn't wanted him to kiss her. She quickly got away from him and went to find Draco. She was praying he hadn't seen but he had. He left and went outside. He needed to get away from it. He couldn't stand to see Blaise kiss Hermione. Yes, he was mad but he still loved her. He didn't see Hermione quickly get out of Blaise's grasp and run so he thought she kissed him back. He needed to do something to win her back from him. What he didn't realize was she was never lost.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well that took me a long time to get up! Next chapter Draco's brilliant idea to win Hermione back....even though she never left him. Thanks so much to everyone who helped me. I hope you liked this chapter. It was really hard to write all the information in and I hope it wasn't confusing! At one point my computer froze and deleted a big part of the chapter so I had to rewrite it and that took me a while! The next chapter will be sooner I promise. If you still can't see the pictures of the dresses you can e-mail me and I will gladly send them to you!  
  
Love you  
  
kole


	29. Romantic Excursion to New York to the Ra...

READ CRY BY AMBER LEE1! IT ROCKS ALL THINGS POSSIBLE!  
  
Sorry this took longer than I thought. I went to my friend's house and then a party! Woo I got to play ditch, mafia, and I played my little buddy in air hockey. He beat me but that boy has some devilishly awesome air hockey moves, let me tell you! Have you seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail? If not I suggest you do, we watched that movie again. I LOVE IT! It rocks the hizzouse yo. I'm kind of sad that no one guessed what Cici was from...for those of you who knew but didn't guess DAMN YOU! I'm kidding...I just fought with the computer for 2 hours to get on and update for you guys and I'm feeling a bit hostile. Well anyway, it was from Scream 2. The Scream movies are the best you need to see those and the one I previously recommended. In this chapter I used an idea from the book Cat and Mouse by James Patterson, Roses are Red by James Patterson and also Titanic. Romantic Wish is this absolutely wonderful scent from Victoria Secret.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Miss Wright- Oh I'm glad you liked it even though you didn't think I should break them up! (Phew, sigh of relief.) Oh there will be tons of romance when he wins her back, trust me. It is good times typing about dresses and what not. I love that about the balls and stuff. That's why I have already had like 3 or something lol.  
  
Applescm- Hey, what does your name mean? That might be a dumb question but I have been wondering that for a while lol  
  
Cold-hard-bitch- It's all good. I found it all rather amusing lol.  
  
XXAlaniaXx- Oh your idea totally rocked! Thank YOU for giving me the awesome idea hehe. YAY your gonna read my h/o story. That totally wins. COOKIES FOR YOU!  
  
SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, Smrt Cids, SOBs 4 Sirius 223, Hermione-Granger-420, Jenny, and Hermione04. You guys all rock and I love you!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco sat up all night formulating a plan to get Hermione. He also cleverly named it the "Hermione Will Be Mine Plan". (An- BOYS!) He decided to take her to the Rainbow Room. It was a beautiful restaurant that had a view overlooking the magnificent city and was nicknamed the 360 room. It was a room that rotated a full 360 degrees so you could get a full view of the city . It was in New York though...he needed to get permission from Dumbledore on how to get there. The great thing was, he already got it! This would be perfect. He had been planning a romantic excursion for the two of them for a while and this was his opportunity.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the prefects' bathroom in a nice bubble bath. The soft scent of Romantic Wish lingered in the air for hours after she left. She was so aggravated with Draco and just pissed off at Blaise. What is his problem? She loves Draco! Why can't he get that through his think skull? Then Draco had to go and be a jerk. He just had to assume that she was with Blaise willingly.  
  
Draco sat outside until he finished his plan and then went up to the common room where Hermione was asleep on the couch. He felt a pang of jealousy that he wasn't with her tonight and anger that he wasn't. She had looked so amazing...as always. He decided the next night he would put his plan in motion. He picked Hermione up and carried her into her room and set her down gently on the bed so not to wake her. He covered her up and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then he went to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Saturday  
  
Hermione woke up in her bed confused as to how she got there but forgot when she saw a singe white rose laying across her pillow. There was a small note attached that said:  
  
Hermione- I'm sorry for what I did. I will find a way to make it up to you. Aww she thought he can be so sweet. Then her thoughts got a little cold as she thought you better make it up to me boy. She was still smiling after she showered and skipped down into the common room. She sat on the couch reading the muggle book A Drink Before the War By Denis Lehane when Draco came down. He looked at her and smiled to himself. He continued on out of the common room with a soft hello to her. He didn't think she heard since she didn't respond but once he was gone she smiled and kept reading.  
  
Around lunch Draco approached Harry and asked him for help. Harry was reluctant but saw how desperate Draco was and actually felt sorry for him...plus he had been pretty good with the Erik guy. Draco explained his plan to get Hermione to Harry.  
  
"Draco, Hermione didn't kiss Blaise back...she pushed him away and ran to find you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"She didn't want to kiss him. He kissed her and she left him to find you, you big git."  
  
Draco was really confused. This romantic evening was even more needed since he was so stupid to assume something so awful. He owed it to Hermione now.  
  
"Thanks Harry...I have to go get something for Hermione. I owe it to her." He left Harry standing there confused. He finally decided to forget about it and go spend some time with Ginny.  
  
Draco got everything set and went to find Hermione. He saw her sitting in the library of course. He went over to her and cleared his throat. She looked up and slightly smiled before looking back down at her work. A lot of people were watching waiting to see a fight break out. They knew how upset they had been with each other and thought of it was a very dramatic soap opera. Draco grabbed her hand and told her he was sorry and then he left. Hermione carefully concealed the note Draco had given her so the spectators couldn't see it. She opened it while pretending to read and smiled.  
  
Hermione- I think I found the perfect way to say I'm sorry. I have been planning this for a long time and I think it's finally time to do this. You have a dress lying over your bed in your room. Please put it on and go down to the common room. Harry will take you to me.  
  
She then gathered her books and left the library. She ran up to her room and just as the note said she found a dress lying across her bed. She smiled at the thought of Draco asking Ginny to find a dress for her. She picked up and held it up to herself it was really pretty. (You can e-mail me and I will send you the link for a picture of it.) It was strapless, long and black. At the hip the dress was scrunched and flowed gracefully to the ground. Hermione put it on and got ready quickly. She went downstairs and saw Harry sitting in the common room and he escorted Hermione to where Draco, who looked very handsome in his tuxedo, was waiting to take her by portkey to New York.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
New York  
  
Draco's POV- I was so nervous I could hardly breathe as I waited for Hermione. When I finally did see her and she was standing in front of me I couldn't breathe. I was trying to form a coherent sentence but was finding impossible. Then we left and I slowly regained my ability to breathe. I walked her up to the Rainbow Room. I couldn't wait to see her face. She would be so surprised.  
  
Hermione's POV- I could hardly breathe I was so excited and nervous as I walked towards Draco. He looked so handsome I took a quick intake of breath. When we arrived in what I found out was New York, he took me up to this absolutely beautiful restaurant. It was called the Rainbow Room. It is very hard to get into since it is so amazing. I couldn't suppress my gasp as we entered. Draco looked at me and smiled.  
  
We sat down and after getting over the uncomfortable silence we got some food and enjoyed the view. We ate our food and then we talked about some random things that we really didn't want to talk about...but we weren't sure what to talk about. There was music playing the whole time. It was very relaxing. They stopped playing fast music and started playing a very slow song.  
  
Draco stood up and offered Hermione his hand. She looked around and didn't see anyone else dancing. This was a nice place where dancing does not occur.  
  
"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione was almost embarrassed. She didn't want to do something if no one else was going to do it.  
  
"I want you to dance with me. Will you please?"  
  
Draco didn't seem embarrassed at all. In fact he was actually happy he would be the only one dancing.  
  
"Hermione, don't make me dance alone."  
  
"Well...alright." She put her hand in his and he led her to an open place and they started to dance to the slow playing music. Draco had actually gotten them to play a certain song.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
My gift is my song And this one's for you And you can tell everybody That this is your song It maybe quite simple But now that it's done Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is now you're in the world Sat on the roof And I kicked off the moss Well some of the verses well They got me quite cross But the sun's been kind While I wrote this song It's for people like you that Keep it turned on So excuse me for forgetting But these things I do You see I've forgotten If they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is well I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen And you can tell everybody This is your song It may be quite simple But now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is now you're in the world I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hermione and Draco were getting many weird looks for dancing in a place like the Rainbow Room. Dancing is definitely not something that happens. After the song ended Draco kissed Hermione and you could practically hear all the women in the room go awe and then sigh. Then you know what's going to happen next...they look at their husbands or boyfriends and wonder why they never ask them to dance.  
  
Draco escorted Hermione out of the Rainbow Room after their dance and walked with her as they looked at the stars. He was playing with something in his pocket and he decided now was the time.  
  
"Hermione I have something else for you."  
  
"Oh Draco you have given me enough!" She couldn't help but look him up and down to see if she could find it.  
  
He pulled a small silver chain from his pocket with a ring dangling from it.  
  
"Close your eyes." As she did he went behind her and slipped the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Ok you can open your eyes now." He said once he was in front of her again. As she opened her eyes her hand went to her neck and she pulled the necklace out slightly to look at the ring.  
  
"It's not like the ring I gave you before. This is a magical ring. The chain is mine. I have had it for about as long as I can remember. I have worn it every single day and I've only taken it off once... that was to give it to you. The ring has been in my family for years and its something that you give to someone that you want to marry. Once you put it on it is engraved with a vow. The vow is kind of like a wedding one, but it's my promise that I will always love you."  
  
The ring had 2 diamonds and in the center a sapphire. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as he explained this to her. He gave him one of the most important things to him and a ring that would mean so many different things. Draco reached up wiped away her tears then he kissed her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Once they got back to Hogwarts they both decided to go to sleep. It had been a perfect day. When she lay in bed thinking of the day she started to sing softly.  
  
There's a place in my heart That I go when I dream A place that nobody can see Every night I see love I see someone who's waiting Waiting for someone like me He must be out there Somewhere, someone for me Tell me how long 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares How long, 'til I meet an angel And give him my heart, When can I start How long 'till I fall in love I sit every night By my window just wishing And searching for one perfect star Can anyone hear me Dunno if you're listening Please send him right here To my arms He must be out there Somewhere, waiting for me Tell me just how long, will it be... Tell me how long 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares How long, 'til I meet an angel And give him my heart, When can I start  
  
How long 'till I fall in love I've always believed That my dreams would come true That one of these nights He would appear He'd be here in my arms I see it all, so clearly How it could be I wish he was kissing me now... Tell me how long (how long) 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares ('til somebody cares) How long, 'til I meet an angel (my angel...) And give him my heart (heart...) When can I start How long 'till I fall in love (in love...) How long 'till I fall in love... How long 'till I fall in love... How long 'till I fall in love...  
  
Then she smiled and said out loud, "I found my angle."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ok you may not find the big dance thing as cute as I did when I read it but it was adorable. They are in a very fancy place and he asks her to dance. It's not a place you do something like this but he wants her to feel special. Oh wow I loved it. The ring idea was compliments of: thedarkone. Thank you for that! Thanks for all your guys help I really appreciate it. I am babysitting from this afternoon (Wednesday) until Sunday. I'm not sure if it's going to be at my house or theirs since it's my cousins. I may be able to update if it's at my house but if not I will update when I get home! Please read and review, I hope you liked it. I also used lyrics to Your Song from Moulin Rouge and How Long by Dream.  
  
Love you all -kole-


	30. Talents

And THANK YOU BRIANNE FOR HELPING ME! YOU HELPED ME THE MOST THE PAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AND YOU HAVE AWESOME IDEAS!

ALSO, I PILFERED THE IDEA OF THE TALENT SHOW FROM MY FRIEND AMBER WHO IS THE AUTHOR OF CRY! Her penname is Amber lee1. I have advertised her rockin story the past couple of chapters and I suggest you all go read it.  
  
Well I watched the kids and let me just say THEY ARE DEMONS! Omg! They are crazy and put me in such a terrible mood. They are finally gone though! I would have updated sooner but they can't sit down for more than 5 mins so I had no time what so ever to do anything.  
  
Thanks to-

Miss Wright- I know, I wish real guys were that sweet. If only huh?

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Nope Draco didn't propsose just said that someday he hopes to marry her. Hint hint

Applescm- Oh well just knowing that cm are just initials makes the name make more sense. Lol Thanks for that.  
  
aaaaa- At the time that was my favorite song. But then they played it on the radio all the time. Almost every time I turned on the radio it was on. I am so sick of it now.  
  
Hermione04- It's ok that you didn't review every chapter...just review a lot now. Lol jk

cold-hard-bitch, SOBs 4 Sirius 223, Hermione-Granger-420, Crazy-Psycho, hermioneanddracoforever88, and Jenny, Potts and Sugar n Spice 522 (I fixed the mess up with partners in ch 9 thanks for telling me!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV- So he wants to marry someday....perfect.  
  
That was Hermione's first thought as she woke up and looked outside. The sun was shining and it looked absolutely beautiful shining on the lake. Later that day she was a little late for lunch and when she came in she saw that everyone was talking excitedly about something. She sat next to Draco and Harry and saw them both in deep conversation about something.  
  
"What's going on? Why is everyone so excited?"  
  
Harry turned to her and said "Oh Hermione it's awesome there is going to be a talent show!"  
  
Hermione's POV- Oh this is going to be so much fun! But what could I do? I could sing something.... that would be fun. What to sing though?  
  
Hermione spent the rest of dinner contemplating what to sing in the talent show. She was walking up to the common room with Ginny when someone stepped in front of her.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Blaise smirked at the look on her face.

She managed out a small hello before trying to walk past him.  
  
"Hey wait, don't you want to explain to me why you left me at the dance? I mean we had hardly finished our dance and you just took off."  
  
"Well first off you grabbed her and kissed her when she would have preferred you keep your grubby paws off of her!" replied Ginny looking very peeved at him. He raised his eyebrows at her then chuckled.  
  
"Well I wasn't asking you but thank you for the information," Blaise then turned his attention to Hermione. "Now I know you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did." He smirked again at her seeing how outraged she was at his comment.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up? I am with Draco and I love him thank you very much. Also, for your information I did not enjoy that kiss and would appreciate it if you would leave me the hell alone!" Hermione stormed past Blaise but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Now if you want to lie to me that's your prerogative but deep down you have to admit that our kiss turned you on."  
  
(AN- Ugh! What a jerk he is being.)  
  
He was smiling inwardly at how upset he was making her. He had already had fun kissing her in front of the school now he was making her absolutely ticked off. He could the color rise in her face as she raised her had to slap him. He was too fast and grabbed her arm as her hand was flying towards his face. He now had both of her arms. He pulled her forward and before she knew what was happening he kissed her. Ginny was so shocked at what he had done she just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Hermione stuggled against him and finally pushed him off.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She then wiped her mouth with a disgusted look on her face. "Don't touch me EVER again or I promise you will regret it!" She glared at him before storming off grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her with.  
  
"Thanks for the help back there Gin, I really appreciated it." Hermione was so peeved that Ginny was afraid to respond to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione but I was so shocked and also appalled that I wasn't thinking straight. I am still shocked and appalled." Ginny involuntarily shuddered at the idea of being kissed by Blaise, not once but twice. As if once wasn't bad enough.  
  
"Gin, I'm going to the common room. I need to take a bath and brush my teeth."  
  
Ginny laughed and said goodbye to Hermione. Hermione walked into the common room and saw the door to Draco's room was open. She looked in and saw him sprawled out on his stomach on his bed. His mouth was wide open and he was drooling a bit. He looked so funny that she burst out laughing. He jumped at the sound of her sudden laughter and fell of his bed. He popped up and saw her standing at the door holding her side laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?"  
  
"You....looked..so...funny!" she managed to get out in between gasps for air.  
  
"Well I hope you had a good laugh, I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Wipe the drool of your face hun." She walked away leaving him to go back to bed. She had forgotten about Blaise when she saw him. She went into the bathroom and took a bath and got ready for bed. She wanted to tell Draco but at the same time she didn't have the heart to tell him when he was trying to sleep. Tomorrow they had classes though....maybe it would be smart to tell him now. After a long debate with herself she decided to go tell him.  
  
She lifted her hand to knock but then decided he will be far too disoriented to realize he needs to wake up. She opened the door and walked over to his bed. She crawled on it and lay next to him.  
  
"Draco....wake up," sh e shook him lightly. He opened his eyes then shut them again. Hermione put her hand on his chest and started talking again. "I have to tell you something and you aren't going to like it,"

At his point she had his full attention. His first thought was oh no....she is going to break up with me. (SILLY BOY!)

"What am I not going to like?" he asked in a somewhat frightened voice.  
  
"Well...today when Ginny and I were walking back from dinner we ran into Blaise," she looked up at Draco uncertainly of how he was to react to this. She continued after seeing him look upset and curious. "He was talking to us and then he pissed me off and I tried to walk away and to the common room but he grabbed my arm and kissed me." Draco couldn't hold his temper any longer and sat up.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" He stared at Hermione with a shocked and pissed expression.

"He kissed me but I pushed him away and told him to leave me alone. Draco, don't do anything stupid like hurt him for example. I just thought I should tell you incase he says something that he thinks is witty about it."

Suddenly Draco started to get nervous, "Did he say anything after you pushed him away? Did he try to do anything else to you?! Are you ok? Is Ginny ok?"

"Calm down! No, no, yes and yes. After I pushed him away from me I grabbed Ginny's arm and we left. I haven't seen him since then."

Draco hugged Hermione thankful that Blaise didn't touch her after that.  
  
"If he touches you again, I'll kill him." Said Draco out loud. Though Hermione didn't approve of that he was tired and so was she so she didn't feel like correcting him.  
  
"Well I will let you go to bed, I think I am going to go to sleep too." When she went to get up however Draco had other ideas. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get out and put his head on her neck.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not leaving." Hermione settled into the bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I apologize if I have any mistakes. It was so hard for me to write this chapter. I am running out of ideas. I need inspiration. Ok so question time:  
  
1. What should Hermione sing in the talent show?  
2. What do you want in later chapters?  
3. How much longer should I keep this going?  
  
I haven't decided how many more chapters I am going to have yet but I want this to be real long...I hope I get some ideas hint hint  
  
Love you all  
-kole-


	31. The Other Side of Me

A BIG THANK YOU TO BRIANNE AND AMBER!  
  
AH! I am such an a-hole I am so sorry I didn't update. I was going to update this weekend but I went to a football game Friday and then I wasn't home again until Monday. Then I had to go to sleep because I had school today (Tuesday) and tonight I am got the perfect songs. Thank you so much for all your song suggestions. I loved them and wish I could have used them all. I should be doing the homework I got today, yes on the first day of school! But no I am doing this because I feel bad that I haven't updated.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
PunknPepper- You are so sweet! I love you! Thanks so much for the advice.  
  
SunnySweetie- I will totally read your new story. You best update your old one! I love that one.  
  
BlackRose892- Oh thanks for the suggestion! I think I will have Blaise do that. It will add drama (which I love) and make Draco a hero.  
  
Hermionejanegranger- I really want them to get married too! Kids will of course follow that. Where do you think they should go on a honeymoon? I can't decide.  
  
Miss Wright- I loved the idea of a jazz song. Thank you so much! You rock all things possible.  
  
Lioness821- I loge Gavin Degraw! He is awesome.  
  
SOBs 4 Sirius 223- I don't like Hilary Duff but she has good music. Thanks so much for the suggestion!  
  
Hermione-Granger-420- Thanks so much for the ideas! Update your story soon.

Sugar N Spice, Tanisha, CrazyCruzet212, Applescm, Hermione04. Thank you for all the ideas I really appreciate it! You guys are awesome. This one's for you!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! I need your help." Hermione yelled as she ran down the hall to catch up to him. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Do you want to be my partner in the talent show?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Draco?" Hermione's face sunk at this response so Harry quickly added, "Not that I don't want to, I would love to be your partner."

"Well I would have asked him but he disappeared. I can't find him anywhere. Plus, it would be really fun if I surprised him with how wonderful the song is. So will you do it Harry? PLEASE?!"  
  
"Of course Hermione, I would love to help you out." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders and began to fire off questions about the song.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco sat alone in the library reading something and humming a little tune.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Harry had practiced the song for a couple hours and decided it was about time for dinner.  
  
"Oh Harry thank you so much! This means so much to me." He smiled at her and they walked to the great hall.

Dumbledore told them that the talent show would be that Friday night. They could sign up the next day in class.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday Night (Talent Show Time!)  
  
After everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up to begin the talent show.  
  
"Welcome everyone to our first talent show! I hope that you will all have as much fun watching as those performing. First up we have Lavender Brown who is doing a dance to the song "I Can Only Imagine" by MercyMe."  
  
-Lavender danced and everyone clapped for her-  
  
"Wonderful job Ms. Brown, just wonderful. Next up we have Pansy Parkinson who will recite a poem she wrote herself and it is dedicated to Draco Malfoy."  
  
Everyone tried to contain their laughter when they heard it was dedicated to Draco but they failed when she began and it was a poem about how he should leave, "the ugly mudblood and date her" direct quote.  
  
-Seamus played a song on a piano and some laughed while others clapped-  
  
-Mattie Goeke from Ravenclaw sang "Help Pour Out the Rain" by Buddy Jewel-  
  
"Now there will be a duet with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger singing "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off" by Ella Fitzgerald and Luis Armstrong."  
  
_Things have come to a pretty pass, Our romance is growing flat, For you like this and the other, While I go for this and that, Goodness knows what the end will be. Oh I don't know where I'm at, It looks as, if we two will never be one, Something must be done: You say either and I say either, You say neither and I say neither, Either, either Neither, neither, Let's call the whole thing off. You like potato and I like potahto, You like tomato and I like tomahto, Potato, potahto, Tomato, tomahto, Let's call the whole thing off. But oh, if we call the whole thing off, Then we must part, And oh, if we ever part, then that might break my heart. So if you like pyjamas and I like pyjahmas, I'll wear pyjamas and give up pyajahmas. For we know we need each other so we , Better call the whole off off  
Let's call the whole thing off. You say laughter and I say larfter, You say after and I say arfter, Laughter, larfter after arfter, Let's call the whole thing off. You like vanilla and I like vanella, You saspiralla, and I saspirella, Vanilla vanella chocolate strawberry, Let's call the whole thing off. But oh if we call the whole thing of then we must part,  
And oh, if we ever part, then that might break my heart. So if you go for oysters and I go for ersters, I'll order oysters and cancel the ersters. For we know we need each other so we, Better call the calling off off, Let's call the whole thing off. I say father, and you say pater, I saw mother and you say mater. Pater, mater Uncle, auntie, let's call the whole thing off. I like bananas and you like banahnahs, I say Havana and I get Havahnah  
Bananas, banahnahs Havana, Havahnah, Go your way, I'll go mine. So if I go for scallops and you go for lobsters, So all right no contest we'll order lobseter  
For we know we need each other so we, Better call the calling off off,  
Let's call the whole thing off.  
  
_-Everyone whistled and hollered for them as they walked off stage, Hermione had an amazing voice and that surprised everyone-  
  
Hermione was surprised and could not stop smiling. Harry looked a bit embarrassed that everyone was doing that but he smiled as well. Hermione quickly scanned the crowd as she sat down looking for Draco. She didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Magnificent job. Finally we have Draco Malfoy. He will be singing "The Other Side of Me." By Michael W. Smith and it is dedicated to Hermione Granger." Hermione's head snapped from the crowd to the stage and Draco was standing in the middle.  
  
_If they were to write about, The story of my life, They would have to mention you, With every page they'd write. There's another side to every story told, If I were the ocean, You would be the shore, And one without the other one, Would be needing something more, We are the shadow and the light. Always love me, (And) never leave me now, (And) now you are the other side of me, Always love me, (And) never leave me now, (And) now you are the other side of me. I have known the emptiness, Of feeling out of touch, And living life without you here, Would be living half as much, Cause I've a need that only you can fill, If love was mathematical, You'd understand the sum, To the heart's equation, Where one and one makes one, And lonely equals me minus you. Always love me, (And) never leave me now, (And) now you are the other side of me, Always love me, (And) never leave me now (And) now you are the other side of me._

-Hermione was stunned. The school was just as stunned as she was but they slowly started clapping until it was unable to hear anything else-  
  
Draco came up to Hermione who was just staring at him and then she threw her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Draco that was _AMAZING!_"  
  
"You are Harry were great too! Hermione you have such a beautiful voice."  
  
"Oh please you were by far the best act!" Hermione was so proud of the job Draco did and so amazed that he would do that.  
  
"Please let me have your attention. I have the winners of the talent show. Please hold your applause until the end. In 3rd place Mattie Goeke. 2nd place Lavender Brown and in a tie for first Hermione Granger with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!"

Everyone burst into applause as they all walked up on stage to receive their trophies for their places.  
  
Ron and Ginny ran up to them and told them how great they all did. Blaise was standing by and watching as they all talked and laughed about the talent show. Oh how he wanted Hermione. How he loathed Draco. The time would come when they would break up and he could be there to pick up the broken pieces of Hermione's heart.  
  
Her heart wasn't all he wanted from her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I will try to update soon! I'm so sorry this took me so long. I It isn't very long either but I tried. On Sunday I am going to Many Point for Student Council and I don't come back until Monday. I started school yesterday and I already have homework. It sucks. Well enjoy!  
  
Love you all  
  
-kole-


	32. Running From the Enemy

An- I am so sorry! I always seem to be apologizing don't I? Well I AM sorry. School is so stressful. DAMN BLOCK SCHEDULE TO HELL! If any of you guys have it I know your pain and I love you for enduring it. Spanish 3 is sooo hard. OMG! I want to hurt someone. I have not abandoned this story don't worry. I will keep updating and I WILL finish. It just might take me a while. I had to take the computer in again too. I think it is fixed for now though. Don't worry. Well I am gonna move on since you guys have waited long enough. THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW COMES OUT OCT. 12! YAY!  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Brianne- AH! You lost your internet?! I know how that goes. Please keep trying to read this, you help me keep this story going!  
  
sunnysweetie- Yay! I love your story so much. I can't wait to read more things from you.  
  
FoReVeR-UrsNiKkI- I'm sorry I would have instant messaged you but I'm not real sure who you are. We seem to know each other and so I might just be stupid. I feel so terrible. Please don't be offended I have been trying to think but I'm just not sure. I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I would love to talk to you though and figure out why I am being so dumb.  
  
TinkBell- I love when people say dun dun dun dun. I don't know why but it amuses me.

Miss Wright- WOO! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter so much. That makes me feel really good about it.  
  
potts, Hermione-Granger-420, SOBs 4 Sirius, sugar n spice 522, and hermione04. Thank you!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blaise spent the better part of his days watching Hermione. He would be a few steps behind her in the halls, staring at her at lunch, even following her up to her common room a couple times. Draco almost caught him outside the common room but he quickly turned the corner as his footsteps drew closer.

He was surprisingly like Erik in his stalker vibe but not as clinically insane. Blaise was just obsessive Erik was completely mad.  
  
"Draco would tell me that I'm paranoid if I told you I think someone is watching me right now?" asked Hermione at dinner that night.  
  
"Yes, very paranoid stop being a psycho." Draco chuckled at his humor on the situation but stopped abruptly when she shot him a look that said 'you mock me again and I hurt you'. "I think you might just be paranoid because of Erik." He replied as he shoved a forkful of pancakes and bacon into his mouth, a rather large portion of it too. Kind of a disgusting site.

Hermione decided just to drop that subject and got up to get her homework so she could do it in the library. Draco kissed her on the cheek and said he would see her later.

Once she reached the library she spread out her books and started on her Arithmacy. She finished that rather quickly and moved onto an essay she had to do for Potions. It had to be no less than 1000 words but no more than 1500. She had to explain the uses for eye of newt and think of at least 5 different potions they have learned over the years that use that ingredient and what each potion is used for.  
  
Blaise walked into the library to find a book for his Defense Against the Dark Arts project and saw Hermione bent over a piece of parchment and her quill scribbling away like mad. He walked up to her and pulled a chair up next to her.  
  
"Hi Hermione."  
  
Without even looking up she knew who it was by the sound of his voice. "Hi Blaise. I'm very busy right now, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
He smirked at her and pushed a strand of hair off her face. "Come on I know you have enough time to talk to me. You are smart enough to get all of this done and still have time to lounge around before it gets too late."  
  
She rolled her eyes and had a very annoyed look on her face. "You're giving me far too much credit. I'm not as smart as everyone thinks I am! I am not perfect please don't act as though I am!" She slammed her book closed and put it back on the shelf.  
  
"Whoa calm down Hermione I'm just saying that you are really smart. You know you are even more attractive when you're angry."  
  
Hermione shot him a look and then shoved her books and parchment into her bag. "I'm going to go now, goodbye Blaise."  
  
Blaise jumped up and walked behind her out of the library.  
  
"Please leave me alone. I am threw talking with you. We have nothing left to discuss."

He grabbed her bag and yanked it off her shoulder. He threw it aside and looked hungrily at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Hermione yelled while backing away.  
  
"Hermione you are so beautiful."  
  
Her mind was racing. She felt around for her wand and saw it slightly poking out of her bag. She had no motive for defense. She could try to fight him but he was almost a foot taller than her and he was very muscular. It would be like trying to fit with a wall. Except this wall fights back.  
  
"Please stop Blaise. Draco will be along any minute and if he sees you then he will be very upset. So just stop before something.."  
  
Blaise however cut Hermione off. "Hermione Hermione Hermione, it's ok. You don't have to make things up. I know that Draco expects you to be in the library for a while. You weren't in there for more than an hour so you should still be working."  
  
"Blaise please!" Hermione pleaded with him just as her back hit the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head and smiled at her. She was breathing rather heavily and he looked from her eyes down to her lips, then to her chest before finally going back up to her lips. Before Hermione had time to even think to bring her knee straight up his lips where on hers. She remembered what she read a long time ago, "If ever attacked try to get as close as possible to the attacker to catch them off guard and if you are lucky you can get them off balance. Being further away they have a chance to dive at you or possibly grab you easier." She had also done the same thing with Erik. Boys were very stupid you know. Doing so very quickly she put her arms around his waist and he froze. She brought her hand up to his face and poked him in the eye. He jumped back and she kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground. She bent down a bit as she ran past her bag and tried to grab her wand but it slipped from her fingers and she didn't have time to go back and get it.

Blaise looked up to see her taking a quick left down the corridor. Her common room is to the right.  
  
Blaise stood up and grabber her wand leaving the bag lying on the ground. He ran down the corridor and turned left. He ran straight and then took a right, hoping she had gone this way. He took a few more turns and then stopped and tried to listen for any sounds to indicate as to where she was.

Hermione stopped after running as fast as her legs would carry her and she could hardly breathe. It was like all of her muscles pushed her into the heart of the castle. It was so dark. Why did she have to put her wand in her bag today? She always had it in her robes.  
  
"Damn you Blaise!" Hermione whispered out loud. She wanted to yell it but she was afraid he might here her.

Closer and closer Blaise crept down the corridors. He knew she had to be close. He heard footsteps that were moving very quickly in this direction. Then again....he began to think, maybe it wasn't her.  
  
"Hermione?" He called down the corridors. "Hermione? I know you're here. I'll find you sooner or later."

She panicked and ran when she heard his voice. That was just what he wanted. He heard the panicked footsteps moving again. YES! He had gone the right way. He was tired but he knew she would be too so that made him push himself harder. He ran faster and faster. Then he saw her. She turned the corner and seeing her made him increase his speed even more.  
  
Hermione glanced back and just saw him turn the corner and she met his eyes. She screamed and ran faster. There had to be somewhere she could run. A dead end. No! Why? There were a lot of doors in the corridor and she slipped into one near the end. Blaise turned the corner seconds after the door closed.  
  
"Damnit! Hermione where are you?!" Blaise yelled in annoyance as he saw she was nowhere in the corridor. There were so many doors. How would he choose the right door? On each side there were at least 10 doors. He opened and closed the first 5 on both sides. He must have been getting closer. Waiting in the second to the last door on the right side was Hermione. Pushed as far back into the shadows as she could get.

Blaise opened the last 5 doors on the left side and was working his way down the right. 3 doors left. Would he find her? What would happen if he did? Is it possible to have 2 close calls with death or is this it?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY! Man it took me a while but here it is! I'm really sorry it took so long. I will try to update soon. I have all next week except Monday off so whenever I'm not with friends I will try to write on this. I have been so stressed with school though I plan on relaxing and just hanging out a lot.  
  
love you all!  
-kole-


	33. What's Behind Door Number 3?

BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO Forevr-UrsNikki because without her this chapter might not be posted right now.  
  
Hey everyone! I rented Jackass the movie so I'm real pumped to watch that. I also rented Tony Hawk's Underground 2 and you get to be Bam! YEAH! Bam Margera is a sexy beast. I want him. Lol I'm in a good mood right now if you wouldn't tell.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Pinepenni- ACK! I'm so happy that you are back! WOOT WOOT! That makes me very happy. You rock that mama yo.  
  
Forevr-UrsNikki- Ah you tricky little bugger. You need to update soon. Your story rocks the hizzouse. I must read more! Ttyl love ya!  
  
blaque-m1ss- Yay for you getting a account!

Sunnysweetie- Thanks for much for the review dear. You are the coolest and your story is getting better and better. I can't wait to read the next chapter.  
  
Hermione-Granger-420- Leaving cliffhangers is so fun but when other people do them I hate them. Update soon!!! Your story has so much action!  
  
Sugar n spice522- Well Blaise more wants her because he finds her attractive. He is just irrational, violent and psychotic. Kind of like the lusting guy you see in those Lifetime movies on the woman's channel. (Yes, I am lame and watch them all the time.)  
  
Hermione04- I have no idea how long this will be. I guess until I run out of ideas or people start to get bored. Either way it won't be soon.....well I hope people won't get bored soon.  
  
Haylez90- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know D/H is so impossible but it rocks! I love it.

Brianne- AH! You need a computer asap. I know what it's like to have 0 computer access. So I would always go to the library. I love the library. Hehe Love ya.  
  
Tinkbelle, SOBs 4 Sirius 223, TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive, Miss Wright and Superjelly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With every beat of her heart Hermione could hear his steps getting closer to where she was. She was hidden in the shadows of the room waiting. Her breath caught in her throat as he opened the first of the five doors that were left. She started to creep forward ever so slowly but once he started to move closer she got scared and flew back into the corner and held her breath again. Another door down...he was getting closer. The anticipation was eating her up inside. Fear was ready to burst from the blood flowing so quickly through her veins. Fear was the thing in the pit of your stomach you feel when you think someone is watching you. It is the thing that wakes you in the middle of the night covered in a cold sweat. If only Hermione could wake now, and this would all be one big long nightmare. She would be safe in Draco's arms and he would comfort her and tell her it was just a bad dream.  
  
Two doors left and he would be there. What if she passed out from the fright? At least then she wouldn't have to feel him as he ripped her from her safe corner. One door left and he would be where she was. She crept out and got into her stance. She looked like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Although she was far less courageous than a cat at this moment. There it goes...the doorknob starts to turn. She pushed her body at the door with all the power she had in her. Her adrenaline running high she ran without a look back to see what happened. Blaise flew back in surprise and fear. His back collided with the wall behind him and he winced in pain. He pushed forward and caught himself on the ground with his hands. He quickly recovered and ran after her. Turning and twisting, around so many corners they went. Her legs started to become weak. She could feel her body going limp. It was as if she were moving in slow motion. Her body was slowly falling from the highest tower and she could feel the rush of the wind and her body would soon slam into the ground. Bringing her to reality.

She was falling. Blaise had taken decided to slow her down easily by tackling her. He brought her down with ease. Poor Hermione, Blaise was like twice her size. He was built as though he could play football or be a wrestler. Her body crashed to the ground and it knocked the wind out of her. She gasped for air as he rolled her over so that she was on her back. He placed his hands on her shoulders and sat on her waist so she couldn't move.  
  
"You made a **_big_** mistake Granger. Never, EVER mess with me. What were you thinking?!" He laughed a soft laugh to himself. "I mean, did you really think you would get away?"  
  
She couldn't answer him. She was trying her hardest not to cry. She wouldn't give him the benefit of seeing her weak. She could feel the tears screaming to pour out but she held them in. What would happen to her now? Then suddenly he got off her. She wasn't sure why but then he roughly grabbed her by her arms and whipped her up off the floor. He pushed her against the wall and pressed himself tightly against her. He kissed her deeply loving every second of this. Then he pulled away and let his eyes roam over her body. "Blasie get off of me!" She was screaming in her mind. She thought she was saying it out loud but she was so confused and her body was just drained that she couldn't be sure of anything any more. Suddenly she just starting screaming bloody murder and then swiftly went limp in his arms. He went to pick her up and she concentrated on just being total dead weight. Now Hermione is not by any means heavy but when you don't want to be moved, there ARE ways to do that. Blaise was freaking out. What if someone had heard her screaming? His hands were starting to get all clammy from latching onto her. He tried to pick her up but it felt as though there were weights keeping her body down.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Draco was walking towards the library looking for Hermione since he was bored and heard a shrill scream coming from 2 floors down. He quickly ran to find this girl in need.  
Oh bloody hell it better not be Hermione, was all his mind was screaming.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blaise just dropped Hermione and ran. She hit her head on the ground but tried not to wince just incase he was watching still. Not even two minutes after Blaise let her go Draco came sprinting around the corner and almost cried out in horror when he saw her lying motionless on the ground. He ran to her side and she jolted up when she realized it was Draco. She threw her arms around his neck and cried. **_Now_** she could let it all loose. Draco was so confused. He had no idea what had happened but at least she was ok now.  
  
"Oh my gosh Draco....I'm so happy to see you." Ordinarily he would take this as a compliment and try to kiss her but that would be extremely inappropriate right now and she would have the right to slap him. That's one of the last things he wants. He helped her back to the common room and helped her take off her robe. Then he hurried into the bathroom and filled the large tub with very hot water and a light scent of lavender to relax her and help her get to sleep. Once she had gone in the bathroom he filled the room with candles that had a very calming and almost unnoticeable scent and put out hot cocoa for her to drink and relax (and maybe tell him what happened). She came out of the bathroom nearly and hour later in sweatpants and one of Draco's shirts.

He desperately wanted to say something to her but what was there to say? He couldn't say are you ok, because clearly she wasn't ok. He didn't want to ask how she was for fear that she would look at him and think how dare you ask me such stupid questions, you moron. In the end he just sat on his bed and looked at the ceiling trying to think of something to ask her to get her talking or something but not upset her. She sat in a chair across the room drinking her cocoa when suddenly she set it down and walked over to the bed. Draco was deep in thought and didn't even look until he felt her weight on the bed. Before she could say anything he gave her a hug and pulled her tight to his chest.

"Hermione will you please tell me what happened? I have been trying not to ask because I didn't want to upset you. But I really want to know and maybe I can help you." So she told him everything every last detail of it.   
  
"We have to do something about this. I mean he just can't get away with this!"  
  
"Draco I'm scared. What if he tries to hurt me again?! I mean I obviously cannot defend myself against him very well. I could have if I had my wand but it was in my bag. Oh gosh I'm so stupid why didn't I have it in my robes?"  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over this Hermione it's not your fault."  
  
"Oh no! Draco my bag! I left it outside the library. I have to go get it."  
  
"NO! Stay here and relax. I will go get it. I don't want you near the library for a while. I realize that seems impossible but do it. I don't want him sneaking up on you again. Once I get your bag we are going to Dumbledore and he will help us sort this out." With that he kissed her on the cheek and went out the door making sure he had his wand. Around fifteen minutes later he came back in with her back and she quickly looked through it for all of her things.  
  
"Shoot! Draco thanks for getting my bag...but my wand isn't in here."  
  
"I checked the ground for anything and I didn't see it."  
  
"That must mean Blaise has it. How am I going to get it back? I can't just go ask him for it."  
  
"I will. I don't want you anywhere NEAR him. If he comes near you tell me and I am going to make him pay. He is going to be lucky if he lives after I pay him a visit for what he did to you today."  
  
"Absolutely not, you will stay away from him too. I do not want you doing something stupid because he is a prick that can't keep his hands to himself."  
  
"Hermione he could have done a lot more than put his hands on you! He could have....I don't know... raped you! I think he needs to pay for that. I'm glad he didn't but if he had I would never forgive myself for not being there to help you. Come on...I think you should tell Dumbledore what happened."  
  
Hermione looked at the clock it was almost one. Dumbledore would surely be asleep by now.  
  
"I don't want to disturb him tonight Draco." She may have said that to Draco but she was really thinking was: I don't want to tell Dumbledore what happened. I want him to pay but I'm embarrassed for it happening and that I couldn't stop him.  
  
"The scumbag will pay whether you want to tell him or not. The way I see it is you have two choices. Choice #1: I go hunt him down and beat the shit out of him. Hopefully breaking every bone in his body or Choice #2: We go tell Dumbledore what happened. What do you choose?"  
  
Hermione sat there in awe at what he had just said. It was crazy. He was acting like a lunatic!

"Draco you really aren't giving me a lot to work with here!"  
  
"Well then it's settled. To Dumbledore we go!" Draco grabbed her hand and started skipping out of the room.  
  
Hermione's POV- I couldn't help but smile as Draco looked like a moron skipping out of the room. He really is quite odd. Oh I don't want to tell Dumbledore. Do I really have to relive what has happened? Please, Lord, just tell me I don't. We reached the outside of his office a lot sooner than I would have liked. We went up the staircase and Draco was reaching to knock on the door when it opened up. Revealing Blaise.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took so long but I have been working on this for a while and I like it. I was feeling rather mean today and decided to leave you guys this cliffhanger! I love you all! I so might be going to the movie Saw this weekend! I hope it is REALLY scary. Do not go see The Grudge. That movie sucked ass! A movie to see though, Grind. Mike Vogel, Adam Brody and Sweet Lou. It rocks my face off!!!!!! I love that movie so much.  
  
Love  
-kole-


	34. Little Ears

NOTE! IF I PUT – in front and after a word it means someone has done that. Well guys....as for updating on Thursday night....well that died. On the upside I rented Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and I might letter in academics at school, which would totally rock!  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Goddess Hunter- I know, Blaise is such an a-hole. I read your info, no worries about your height because I'm either 5'3" or 5'4".  
  
Haylez90- You are on the right track my friend.  
  
Miss Wright- Hermione is kind of embarrassed that she let something like this happen. That she didn't do the smart thing and have her wand with her.  
  
Tinkbelle, Sugar n Spice 522, Sunnysweetie, Hermione-Granger-420, Me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV- The last thing I want is to have to relive the last couple of hours. Its bad enough I went through it once and then told Draco. Can't he just tell Dumbledore for me? -sigh- I guess not though. Oh no we are already at his office? I didn't think we'd get here so soon. Oh my gosh! Why is Blaise coming out of his office? Oh no...what did he tell Dumbledore.  
  
Blaise eyed Hermione and smiled at her in an evil way before walking past them conveniently slamming into Draco's shoulder making him stumble backwards a bit. Hermione peered into Dumbledore's office and he waved her in. Draco came in shortly after muttering about Blaise "getting what he deserves".   
  
"Now Ms. Granger...Mr. Zabini has told me some very interesting information about a little confrontation you two had earlier."  
  
"Whatever he said was a lie!" Draco screamed at Dumbledore.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy please, let me finish before you jump to conclusions as to whether I believe him or not. Of course I can't tell you everything he has told me since that would be against what I believe is a good practice for ethics. As I was saying he told me a very interesting story and since you as well have chosen to come to me I would like to hear what you have to say before making my decision on things. First though I need to check the hospital wing for something I left there." Dumbledore got up and made his way to the door but as his hand clasped the knob he turned back around to say something else. "Although, little ears also know what was said and have been known to spread these things around." He glanced at the paintings and then left.  
  
(AN- Ok now if you didn't understand that because I kind of rambled on, he said he can't tell them what Blaise said but the paintings can. He only left because if he heard the paintings telling them then he would have to stop them.)  
  
Draco was very confused and just sat in his spot staring at the spot where Dumbledore just stood.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Draco said outloud. Hermione however smiled at his cleverness.  
  
"The paintings."  
  
"What? Hermione what are you talking about? You are really confusing me."  
  
Hermione however smiled and went up to a painting.  
  
"Could you tell me what was said in this room just before we came in? What did Blaise Zabini tell Dumbledore."  
  
The brunet woman in the light pink dress smiled at the handsome in the elegant black tuxedo next to her. He looked down and her and winked.   
  
"He said some VERY interesting this Ms. Hermione Granger. Things you would be interested in knowing."  
  
What did the bastard say? Draco was thinking to himself. Probably some fabricated story of Hermione throwing herself at him and that he was trying to resist her or something stupid like that. The woman in the painting is talking again!  
  
"Well first off he ran in here with a "scarred" expression his face. I could tell he has been working on that one. He told Dumbledore that you had lost your mind. He said he was walking towards the library and he saw you coming out. Then he said in a very shaky voice that you had been acting very strange towards him and you had this weird look in your eyes. Then this next part is absolutely crazy! He said that _you_, my dear, threw yourself al him! He basically stated that you practically assaulted him. Although he didn't say assaulted but it sounded like assault." She gave Hermione a very disgusted look. "He has some issues that I believe run deeper than anyone can fathom. He's absolutely insane!"

Hermione sat transfixed in front of the painting with her mouth wide open. She just opened and closed her mouth trying to think of something to say. She looked a lot like a fish....a bass maybe. Then surprisingly she started to laugh. She started to laugh so hard that her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Hermione....I'm not really sure why your laughing. I don't see the humor in this situation."  
  
"Are you kidding? He expected Dumbledore to buy that?! That..that piece of crap story?!" Then she burst into laughter again and soon Draco was laughing.  
  
"Oh my. Thank you for telling me it really makes me feel a lot better knowing he told him _that_."  
  
The woman smiled and looked up at the man standing with her. They were both very satisfied that Hermione would get things straightened out right away. From what they heard throughout the castle she was very on top of things. After Hermione had stopped laughing she and the woman in the painting got into deep conversation. She learned the woman's name was Alison and that the man's name was Sam. Sam and Draco talked and seemed to have a lot to talk about. Hermione wished that Alison were real for she deeply enjoyed her conversation and everything that they talked about. They even talked about girly things. Something Hermione seldom talked about with people. Right as Hermione and Alison were getting to boys in their conversation Dumbledore came back in.  
  
"Ms. Granger I apologize for being gone but I got a little lost on the way back. My attention was distracted by something hopping around the corner and my curiosity got the best of me."  
  
"So you followed it professor?" Hermione couldn't help but smile at the professor she loved so much and his extreme curiosity.  
  
"Down 3 flights of stairs, at least 50 different corridors and a few dead ends. Finally lost him about 20 minutes ago but couldn't find my way back up here. Now I suppose we can get on to your business shall we?"

Hermione told Dumbledore everything that had happened from the time she left the library until the time Draco found her. She also brought up the point that she didn't have her wand.  
  
"I believe I know where your wand is."  
  
"Do you?! Would it possible for me to get it?"  
  
He pulled it out and handed it over to her. He then explained that Mr. Zabini had given it to him saying he had disarmed her for his own safety. He thought he was so clever. He suspected he had thought of everything. There was one thing however he hadn't taken into account. The fact that Dumbledore wasn't going to believe his outrageous story over Hermione's.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well here you ago. I know I said I would get it up Thursday or Friday to some of you so I apologize again for the wait. I should just stop making predictions on when I'm going to get these things up shouldn't I? Well I saw the movie Saw last night. It was not scary at all. It had a really really good ending. I thought I had it all figured out but I was surprised. Well I am going to go do my English project and eat dinner.  
  
love you all  
  
-kole-


	35. Dance With Me Darling

Sorry that this is so late. I got grounded from the computer and then I have been doing some Christmas shopping and all that good stuff (add school into the bad stuff I have ben up to.) I ALSO GOT MY FIRST KISS! No, we aren't dating but hell I got my first kiss I'm happy. ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MY STORY! WOOOOT! This chapter has lots of fluff and things so just don't be like ugh what the crap. I'm a romantic you have to expect this from me. I will move on to the thanks so I can do my update.

Thanks to-

SunnySweetie- I realize you said speedy quick. I tried but with everything going on it wasn't so speedy. 

Haylez90- Yeah his story was lame but oh well. Lol

Brianne13- Hey there! Ah I miss you we need to talk more. Love ya!

Vanilllaqueen11- Oh gosh no I'm not done. I'm just REALLY slow at updating.

Miss Wright, Sigmathreebaby84, Hermione04, Hermione-Granger-420, Gothhottie, Dumdumditz23 and Dante Hunter. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was a little uncomfortable in the halls alone. Even well after Blaise was gone. Violently assaulting a student…how awful.

Hermione was so bored on this chilly Friday night. She had of course gotten all of her homework done and even did some extra credit. She was keeping herself occupied by playing loud music and dancing around the common room. 

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off cause we'll know just what their thinking, cause what they're thinking. She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way her mood is swinging on that swing set almost everyday she said to me that she's so stressed out that its soothing and all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring. Cause when its it black it means watch your back cause you're probably the last person in the world right now she wants to see and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately and ask her out because she'll most likely agree and when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed and when its clear it means she completely emotionless and that's alright I must confess. _

Draco stood watching her dance around singing happily. He smiled since it was very amusing. So this was what she did while he wasn't around huh? Once the song ended he started to clap.

"That was amazing. Why don't you ever dance while I'm around?" he asked with amusement

Hermione looked at him with a shocked look on her face but quickly replaced that with a smirk. "Who said I wouldn't dance around you?"

Draco smiled at her. "You looked so cute."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Yeah sure I did. I just looked so ridiculously attractive you can't resist me." Draco walked closer to her. "You are just drawn to me and my…er…attractiveness. There is just something about me that makes you come closer." She started twirling and he smiled and walked a little closer.

"Yes, there is something…a force tugging at my arms forcing them to encircle your waist." Draco allowed his arms to snake their way around Hermione's waist. She smiled to herself and he pulled her closer. He put his mouth by her ear and as he softly spoke his lips gently brushed her ear forcing her to quiver slightly in his powerful and muscular arms. "Dance with me darling." Slowly he moved away from her and spun her back to him. After doing many more spins and steps he dipped her and slowly brought her back up to him. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. Slowly he closed the gap capturing her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

After a few precious moments they broke apart. Hermione had a huge smile on her face. 

"Now Hermione _this_ is how I like to see you. Now that it's the weekend what would you like to do? I'll do ANYTHING you want."

Hermione thought about it and then decided that a "party" would be fun. They could have a big party in the common room. She asked Draco his opinion and he liked the idea so she went to round up their friends. After half an hour of sitting in the common room alone Draco began to get extremely bored. It was an excruciating wait. Finally Hermione came back with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Justin (Finch-Fletchley for those who are unsure) Hanna Abbott, Alicia Spinnet, (any who are coming that could technically have graduated…well oh well we need lots of guests) Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and their boyfriends Seth Fredrick, Brady Heinz, and finally Ben McNamara as well as Neville and Luna Lovegood. .

The party plan was to go as this: Make forts for snowball fights. Comb the surrounding area of your fort for good hiding places for extra ammo. Snowball fight, girls vs. boys. Next a snowman building contest. Also if they weren't too cold yet they would have a game of tackle football and human rock, paper, scissors. What an interesting twist in the so far winter themed party ay?

Hermione was going to lead the girls' team and Harry was going to lead the boys team. It was going to be close. Hermione's best friends were boys so she knew how to be tricky, but Harry **was** a boy so he might have an advantage…except girl's are generally smarter so they lose there. They might stand a chance in strength though.

"Alright girls we have to do rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the right side. Since the right would be the best to get."

Hermione and Harry walked up to each other and got ready and together they started. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" Hermione did rock and Harry did paper.

"YEAH! WE WIN!"

Hermione scowled at him. "Well Harry, you may have the good side but we're defiantly going to kick your arse!"

She ran back to her team and they began to fervently construct their fort. It was getting so enormous that they figured they could fit everyone on their team plus more on top of it. It was far too high though. It was reaching three and a half feet. Then they began to pile ammo behind it in considerably large quantities. Soon they had enough for what appeared to be a small army. They quickly had a little shakedown of the surrounding territory and found eight different places to hide snowballs. They were finally ready after half an hour of preparing. Hermione and Harry stood face to face again.

"Ready Hermione?"

"Oh Harry the question isn't if I'm ready, the question is if you're ready."

Harry smiled and they turned away from each other and ran to their posts.

"READY, SET….GO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! That is all for today. I've got to get going because it's my brother's birthday and I have lots of homework and stuff. I will try to update again before my birthday (January 3rd.) I am going on a trip over New Years and am rather busy but whenever I have spare time at home I will write on the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW IT'S THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MY STORY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME THIS WHOLE TIME! I'M SO HAPPY I MADE IT THIS LONG! This is probably the longest I have ever been committed to something…so be proud of me. Sorry its' so short!

Love you all dearly!

-mono retardo-


	36. The Pain

I'M SO SORRY! I know that I have been saying that every time I update but I do mean it. Ah school has been so stressful, it's going to be really hard for me to update between now and summer. Who knew adding math into my classes would make life so hard for me. This is the first chance I have had to write in a long time. I will try my hardest to update sooner but I think my updates are going to take forever. So please bear with me, I have NOT abandoned this story as some of you thought. On the semi-upside I like a new boy now. He's such a sweetie, like the sweetest guy I know.

Thanks to-

Hermione-Granger-420- Sorry I haven't updated forever!

Annekachan – That rocks that someone has the same b-day as me! It might be the same person who knows…but most likely not, which would make it way cool.

Hermione04- Camp rules. Yes, I am a stalker. Actually no I'm not. That would be creepy. Now I have the chills.

SOBs 4 Sirius 223- Whenever I read your name I miss Sirius again. It makes me want to go read the books. Lol.

GoldenGirl313- I'm so happy that even though my story is super long new people will still read it. I love long stories. I purposely look for them.

Sunnysweetie- Stupid alerts must hate me. I could totally make a point of sending you an e-mail if it still doesn't work. Just tell me and I will make a note to myself to do that.

Senya Lady of the Serpents- I hope you didn't go nuts waiting for this! It rocks that you live in Florida I know someone who lives there.

VixxDennWitch3- You are so wacko with this whole name changing deal. You crack me up L-dizzle! Love you!

Sugar n spice 522. Smile88, Ronsfavfan18, AmberLee1, Brianne13, x revolution!

Once they shouted go Hermione was pummled with snowballs. Every person on the team threw one at her! She dodged most of them but got hit twice. She rolled out of sight and gave Ginny the heads up.

Ginny screamed "FIRE!"

Everyone on their team ran forward with arms full of ammo as Ginny stealthily made it over to the boys' side while they were distracted. She got up into a tree right above their fort and could see their entire side. Once the girls retreated back to their side Ginny made sure not to move a muscle. She had to watch and signal to Hermione what the boys were planning to do next.

Harry and his team regrouped behind their "titanic-size" fort and he began to make a plan.

"Hermione must have had a deeper plan mixed in there. She never would have just had them all run at us, she knows that would never work." Harry looked at each member of the group searching their eyes for a plan.

As they crouched together they didn't notice how quite the girls side had become. Ginny was signaling that the boys were going to run to certain stations. Each boy had a different sign that Hermione and Ginny had worked out and memorized. There were eleven secret hiding places on the boys' side and ten of them would be used.

After getting the signs Hermione took charge. "Ok girls, they are running to certain places on their side. They think they are so clever…I think Harry knows that we know something. The rest of them are so dim they won't know what hit them. I'll take Harry and the rest of your decide who you're going after."

Harry screamed go too soon for the girls to get ready, he even caught Ginny off guard who was busy watching her team. The sound of Harry's voice caused Ginny to jerk and her foot shifted and slid on the icy bark. Ginny screamed she dropped backwards. The ground coming up too quickly for her to react. She slammed into the hard ground and just lay there.

Everyone was frozen in place as they watched her body descend from the tree. Right before she hit the ground Harry's brain kicked in and he ran full force towards her crumpled body. All the girls screamed and ran to her. The boys ran after Harry. Everyone was frantic and yelling. They didn't know what to do. She wasn't moving. Harry was screaming her name over and over again. When she didn't respond he checked to see if she was breathing. Nothing. He could feel hot tears streaming down his face. They almost burnt as they touched his skin.

"This can't be happening!" He was screaming over and over in his head. He levitated her body and ran for the school, everyone else following closely behind. They reached the hospital wing and began wildly crying out for help, for anyone to come. Madam Pomfrey scrambled into the room and upon hearing that Ginny fell from a tree she forced everyone to leave. Over the next two hours she performed many tests and spells over her body. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came and went from the room many times. Each time looking worse than the time before. When they tried to ask questions they said they weren't sure of anything at this time.

"This is madness! She's my sister." Ron bellowed.

"Ron, I'm sure they just want to make sure they check every possible problem so they can give you a straight answer," said Hermione, when even she was unsure about why they were acting that way. Dumbledore was always so straight forward with them.

"That's it. I'm going to his office. This is getting ridiculous." Ron walked quickly away from the hospital wing. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore's Office-

Ron slammed his fist against the door three times. He was enraged with the fact that he knew nothing. He could hardly even see straight.

"Come in Mr. Weasley."

Ron opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk with his hands folded.

"Headmaster, I am very upset with how this is being handled. No one is telling me anything and it's killing me. I want to know what is happening with my sister. I need to know. I can't just sit by and watch you walk in and out of there anymore. Do my parents know something happened? Why aren't they here? This is absolutely absurd!"

Dumbledore took a slow breathe before speaking. "I have spoken with your parents. They are arriving tonight. They would have come immediately but I advised them against it. We aren't sure how to help Mrs. Weasley just yet. Not all the results from our tests are ready yet. This will take some time. I know that isn't what you want to hear at this time but I can't tell you anything else. When we know more I will personally tell you and your parents about it. Now you should go gather your friends and perhaps go to Mrs. Granger's and Mr. Malfoy's common room. We will have dinner brought to you there. Please find something to do, just don't sit outside the hospital wing worrying. That isn't helping your sister."

Ron nodded and thanked the headmaster before getting everyone. They sat in the common room in silence. They all wanted to ask Ron what happened since he hadn't said more than a few words but they didn't want to bring it up. Ron sat in a chair and just stared at the fire. He didn't know what to say to them. He knew nothing. The worst possible things were coming to his mind. He scolded himself for even thinking those were possible. He had to be optimistic, for Ginny's sake. As well as his own sanity.

After the Weasley's Arrive-

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were sitting in Dumbledore's office and he was filling them in on what he knew so far. Then Professor McGonagall took them to go see Ginny while Dumbledore called Ron down to his office.

When Ron got there the headmaster asked him to sit down.

"I have already told your parents what I know. They are in the hospital wing with Ginny as we speak. As of now Mrs. Weasley is in a stable condition but is in a coma. We don't know what kind of damage has been to her brain. We are thinking that she must have hit her head on something like a rock when she fell. She has a very slim chance of pulling through this. I'm not saying it's impossible but it has a lot to do with her will to live. If she pulls through tonight she has a much bigger chance. I wanted to be honest with you, I know the truth here is not what you wanted to hear but you wanted it. If you want to go in with your parents to see your sister you can go up there."

"If I talk to her will she be able to hear me?"

"That I'm not sure but I think you should talk to her in case she can hear you. It would probably be best if you said something encouraging. You can't stay in there for very long tonight. You can always go see her again."

Ron's POV- What have I done to deserve this? Was there something I did to hurt someone else and now I need to be hurt? I couldn't have done something so horrible that I deserve to lose someone I love so much. The pain I'm feeling is more than anything I can bear. My poor parents…what could possibly be going through their minds right now?

Soooooo……FINALLY I updated. Will Ginny live? What's going to happen now! AH ITS CRAZY!

I should update sometime soon. Only 17 days of school left and finals are coming up. Let's see what happens. I will be updating I will finish this story don't worry!

Love you all,  
-kole-


	37. Happy Dance

Ok…so this summer has actually been really busy. I didn't have as much free time as I thought I would. I've been with friends so much it rocks! I hope your summers are filled with fun fun fun! To those of you who have finished HBP the character that dies will NOT die in my story. I don't think I could write that in here without crying my eyes out. I bawled when I read it in the book; unless you would prefer it otherwise I will leave them alive.

Thanks to-

Amberlee1- Haha I love you! You rock so much. You and Todd WILL date ;)

?- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

PrinstonGirl1- I hope the cliffhanger didn't kill you too much! Haha love you L-dizzle

Hermione-Granger-420- Wow again took me forever to update. Hope you are still reading!

Smile88- Hope you enjoy reading this!

GoldenGirl313- I hate cliffhangers as well. They are fun to leave though!

Hermione04- You live in Australia? FUN! I want to go there someday. After I go to Scotland that will be my next destination.

Brianne13- Shoot me out of the kindness in your heart! You have it in for me I know it. I can hear you cleaning you shot gun as I type this. Let me only hope that you resist from using your weapon until tomorrow when I post this! Haha

Sugar n spice 522- Well here you go, the answer to my horrid cliffy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ron's POV- "Oh Gin…please don't leave me here. You can't do this to everyone. You can't do this to me. The night is almost over. I know you can pull through this; you always were too stubborn to go away. I wasn't so happy about your stubbornness until now. Mum and dad are so worried. I don't think I can take this much longer. Please, just come back to me."

My eyes filled up with tears for the thousandth time that day. I couldn't take this any longer. How much more would everyone have to suffer?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning everyone woke up to find Ginny's condition hadn't changed but at least she was still alive. Ron looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His eyes appeared hollow and empty, his face pale and his hands shook with every movement he made. The rest of the Weasley family was no better. Finally, dinner rolled around and soon to come what everyone dreaded, another sleepless night.

"Why is Dumbledore not at the head table?" Hermione inquired.

Ron and Harry looked up to see that in fact Dumbledore and McGonagall were not there. Perhaps something had happened?

"Mr. Weasley I would like you to follow me. Potter and Granger you may come too," said McGonagall suddenly popping up right behind Ron. She promptly walked off after finishing her sentence and the three scrambled to get up to go with her.

Hospital Wing

Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the hospital wing to reveal the whole Weasley family in there.

"GINNY!" Ron cried when he saw her, her eyes were open and she was talking to their mother. He moved so quickly from the door to he bed he almost tripped over his robes.

Harry and Hermione stayed back while the family gathered around her. They wanted to give them some alone time. Soon everyone was crowded around the bed talking. After almost an hour Madam Pomfrey said everyone should let Ginny get some rest. Everyone but Ron, Harry and Hermione left.

"Oh Ginny, I was so scared!" Hermione was almost in tears just thinking about.

"Oh cheer up Hermione I'm fine! We would have won that snowball fight anyways we both know that. At least this way it was more exciting." Ginny couldn't help but make this situation humorous.

"Yeah in your dreams! We had you guys cornered," said Harry with a smile on his face.

After talking for a few minutes Hermione hugged Ginny then went to tell Draco the wonderful news. Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and announced he was off to bed. Ron stayed to talk to Ginny alone.

"Gin, I really thought I was gonna lose you. I don't know what I would have done..I think it's safe to say part of me would have died with you. Look, let's not even talk about what would have happened had you not made it. The point is you did. That's all the matters to me. What in the bloody hell where you doing in that tree!" Ginny couldn't help but smile at her brother.

"Ron we went through this with mum and dad. I was in the tree so that I could find out everything that you guys were doing and relay the information back to Hermione with all the signals we devised."

"Well it still wasn't a smart thing to do. Never ever do that to me again! Don't ever do that to me again." With that he lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. His fought to keep tears from forming. This time it was a mix of joy and sadness. He was so happy to have her here but the thoughts of losing her still swam in his mind.

"Ron, you could never lose me. I'm too stubborn to go like that anyway."

"I know you are. Bless your soul for being a stubborn little..well let's just leave it at that."

Ron said goodnight to her and left her to get some sleep. He slowly made his way back to his dorm. He felt like running around screaming that she was ok. If it wouldn't have gotten him in any trouble he probably would have. To make up for it the whole way back he was doing this odd victory type of dance and saying over and over in a type of singsong way that she was ok. Even though no one else heard it, Ron felt better than he had in weeks.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, I know it's short but I thought I would leave you on a happy note this time.

QUESTION TIME!

1. Does anyone have any really dramatic but good ideas I could use for further chapters? I need action, yet a good way to tie it off be it happy or sad.

2. Should the character that died in the 6th book stay alive in my story? I bawled when I read it in the book and I will more than likely bawl if I kill them off. They wouldn't die the same way I would try to think of a new way.

Ok I think that is all the questions I have for now. I would really appreciate it if you would read those. I didn't do too well on this chapter but I was kind of in a sad mood and it would have gone better had she not lived. But I can't just kill of Ginny. It's Ginny! In the final battle with Voldemort a lot of deaths might happen. I really have decided whom yet though. I hate killing off people. I hope you liked this, if not well, just be happy I didn't kill Ginny off!

Love,

kole


	38. Reinstating Dumbledore's Army

Well guys….I AM SO SORRY. I have had horrid writers block. But I spent a big part of my time in California this summer fixing up a bunch of chapters. I can't believe any of you made it through the beginning of my story and still like this. I LOVE YOU FOR IT!

I will try to update sooner than I have been I just need ideas. I can't believe you people put up with me. I really appreciate you guys and pray that you continue to keep up with me. A couple days ago was the 2 year anniversary for my story….we've been together for a long time.

**Recommendations**--

The Prank War--SO FUNNY!

Laugh By Amber Lee1--Absolutely incredible. You will want to read the first part since Laugh is the sequel. You won't regret it I promise.

Detention With The Devil—I loved that story so much. It almost made me cry though. I swear to you guys that girl is amazing. Her words are so poetic and beautiful.

**Thanks to**-- Well since I can't do my review responses I feel lost….that is a stupid new rule and I'm rather upset about it. But I am very grateful to you all and will respond to all of your reviews.

BUT! A BIG THANK YOU TO-- Yumiko Monou. Your review made me very happy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With everyone safe and sound everything seemed to go back to normal. Well things never really were normal….but everything did get rather quiet. For a short time at least.

Harry began to wonder when the pending war would happen. The wait was practically killing him. His body literally ached in anticipation as the days ticked by. Would he have any warning or would the day just suddenly dawn upon them? Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating the war himself. He decided that night after dinner to send out a few notes.

----Dinner----

Hermione sat next to Harry and gave him a very odd look.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?" Harry asked her, feeling rather uncomfortable under her gaze. He shifted about in his seat a little wishing she'd look away.

"Eat." She said simply.

"What?"

"Eat. You have been sitting there for at least five minutes and have yet to pick up some food. Eat."

"I will eat! Honestly, don't tell me what to do!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. Does he really dare to talk back to her? He best not try that again. However she let it slide this time seeing as how he had started to load a rather large helping of meat and potatoes onto his plate.

Dumbledore sat rather cheerfully at the head table. He tried making conversation with Severus about the new album of the Weird Sisters. Severus tried his best to give the headmaster what he hoped was a look signifying he didn't care. Albus however continued to list some of his favorite songs and even uttered a few lines he thoroughly had enjoyed.

Suddenly as the plates disappeared a note appeared in front of Hermione. She picked it up cautiously for you could never be too careful in a place like Hogwarts.

_Ms. Granger,_

_If you could be so kind as to stop by my office before heading to your room. It would be greatly appreciated. However, do come by yourself. We have a matter to discuss and I don't want too much attention being drawn to it._

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore._

"What's that?" Ron said rather loudly pointing to the note.

"Nothing. Just a piece of paper with some notes from Arithmacy."

Hoping no one had seen it appear suddenly she put the paper in her pocket. She left her friends at the grand staircase and made her way to Dumbledore's office. Standing in front of the gargoyle she realized she didn't know the password for the week.

"Well it's always candy….um…" She scrunched her face up in thought.

"I believe you wan to say 'Chocolate Chips'." A voice said suddenly behind her. Hermione gasped and turned to see the very person she wanted to see.

"You made it to my office rather quickly. It might be a good thing Severus began to yell that he didn't care about the Weird Sisters. I laughed so hard I was incapable of movement for a few minutes."

Hermione smiled and followed him into his office. She couldn't help but be a little worried.

"Headmaster, your note kind of left me a little worried. It sounded so serious. I do hope everything is alright." She said once they had seated themselves comfortably.  
"My dear Ms. Granger everything is fine! I just wanted to discuss a matter that has weighed heavily on my mind. I'm sure Mr. Potter feels forlorn and ill-fated. Do you happen to recall an organization of sorts, that was cleverly named Dumbledore's Army?" He tried to contain his grin but he couldn't help himself.

"Yes, of course. But I'm rather uncertain as to why you are bringing this up. Unless…naturally you aren't suggesting we reestablish it, are you?"

"I suggested nothing of the sort. It was all your idea Ms. Granger. Feeling the war looming upon us and realizing that preparation is needed. I also did not give you that book that is sitting on the table in the corner."

Sure enough in the corner was a rather large book. Hermione assumed it would be full of defensive spells as well as offensive. They couldn't fight a war using purely defensive spells.

"I just happened to have taken the book by mistake?" Her face set in a little smirk. This man really did go out of his way sometimes.

"Precisely. As your headmaster, I can't warn you to keep your idea rather cryptic. But as a person I can say this, there are some students who would love to join while others would like to tell a certain feared being all about your arrangement."

Hermione thought aloud her questions. She would try answering them herself and if Albus smiled she knew had it. She decided, with no help whatsoever from the headmaster, (sarcasm intended) to go straight to Harry and make a list of people they intended to rejoin Dumbledore's Army.

----Gryffindor Common Room----

Harry sat pondering his next move in chess. . He tried moving his pawn only to have Ron be prepared for it and nip that in the bud.

"Ron how are we supposed to have a good game going if you ruin all of my moves right away?" Harry asked getting rather exasperated.

Ron gave him a devilish grin. "I'm having a good game."

Hermione came in moments after Ron announced his victory and bowed when Seamus and Dean clapped. Harry gave them a sour look and welcomed the interruption of Hermione.

"Hey guys. Harry can I talk to you for a second?" She asked feeling a little guilty leaving Ron out, but why get his hopes up if Harry said no.

Harry led her up to his room. He spotted Neville and asked him to go face Ron at wizard's chess. Maybe this time he'd win and knock Ron of his high horse. With some careful observation and note taking Neville had gotten good. It appeared Herbology wasn't the only strong suit he had.

"I have some very good news." She looked far too pleased and Harry got a little worried.

"This has nothing to do with homework right?" That was the last thing he needed.

"No, silly! How would you feel about reinstating the DA?"

Harry perked up considerably at the thought of the DA.

"Are you serious? But why didn't you just bring it up downstairs?" Hermione went into detail about the meeting with Dumbledore as well as explaining the note she received.

"So it was his idea?"

"No."

"You basically just said it was."

"Harry technically it was a statement about me remembering the DA. Dumbledore could be forced to step down from his position at Hogwarts plus other places if he was behind this. So no."

"Oh that was tricky of him. Crazy old man. Now let's make a list of members." Harry smiled, how he loved Dumbledore.

"Ok so we have: You, me, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Hannah, Justin and who else?"

Once they finished the list they looked at it satisfied. When to have the first meeting?

"Harry why don't you go get Seamus, Dean, Ron and Neville."

"Yeah good idea." Harry walked to the door opened up and started yelling.

"SEAMUS! DEAN! RON! NEVILLE! COME HERE!"

"Harry! I said go get them, not stand there and scream like a barbarian!" She gave him a very motherly look. If Mrs. Weasley had seen that and heard her tone she would have been only too proud. All Harry did was give her a sheepish grin as the boys came thundering up the stairs like a herd of wild animals.

Neville gave Harry an annoyed look but then grinned. "I was actually winning! What's so important?"

"You were **not** winning!"

"Oh, he was winning." Seamus whispered to Hermione. She laughed slightly but then spoke in a business like tone.

"Harry has a proposition for you all."

"Oh no, you thought up the idea this time and the time before. You have a propositon."

She sighed but then explained they wished to start up the DA again. When she asked for their feedback all she got was loud cheering. Hermione quickly cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Shh! We don't want to attract attention. Remember there are still students here who either support Voldemort or their parents do."

"Oh you tell us to be quiet then you say his name outloud!" Ron looked terror-stricken. Hermione ignored him and moved on.

"I think we should assign everyone a few people to talk to. We need to get this out to them but not attract attention to those we talk to or ourselves. Especially when we talk to those of other houses. Making meetings with people you aren't close with will get you noticed."

After a small discussion in which everyone got assigned a duty, they set a date to meet. Exactly one week from this coming Friday. (The day is currently Wednesday. I really don't KNOW the date in my story but it's not as if you care what day of the week it is right?) Hermione left to tell Draco the news and hope that he went along with it easily.

"Of course I'll join. I had no idea when I busted you in 5th year that I would eventually be joining said organization." He smirked at the irony of it all.

"I thought this was going to be so much harder. Well we are meeting next Friday."

"Why so far ahead?"

"Well we need to have time to notify everyone. If we suddenly run around and talk to many people we don't see that often we'd look suspicious. We also want to give plenty of time so no one has plans. I think ahead when I plan my mischievous acts Mr. Malfoy." She gave him a rather seductive smile then laughed when he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well since you talked to me in that tone and gave me that smile of course I'll join!" He couldn't help but smirk again. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He then deepened the kiss, the illogical boy side of his brain wanting far more than kisses from Hermione. He can only control his hormones to a certain extent.

Hermione was also having an internal battle of sorts. She fought her brain to control itself. What had caused her to suddenly be sassy and seductive she didn't know. It had seemed the right time to so she went with it. He seemed to have enjoyed it so she was rather pleased with herself.

Soon her brain was screaming. Her heart was pounding and she was at a loss for what to do. Somehow while her mind battle had been going on Draco had maneuvered so she was lying on the couch and he was on top of her. He had propped himself up on his elbows and moved so he was delicately kissing the line of her jaw. She wanted to graciously welcome this feeling so what was stopping her? Fear. What if she let things get out of hand?

Now Hermione knew Draco would never push her into anything but the problem was she wanted this as bad as he did. Draco was slowly removing his robe. Perhaps it had just gotten in the way, her brain reasoned. She heard it gently hit the floor. He had now abandoned her jaw and came back to her mouth. He kissed her passionately but also hungrily. She matched his level of intensity. She craved his kiss, and yearned for his touch. Hermione couldn't figure out what was coming over her. A levelheaded bookworm does not act this way! Or do they?

Draco was gently kissing his way down her neck. Damn him! She was far too joyful to want to stop this. He knew it too. In her mind she could see him grinning in his own head at her inability to want him to stop. Her hand was on his neck pulling it closer to her. He grinned in her neck then began to run his hands down her arms and then up her back. If she didn't stop soon she didn't think she would. Before she could open her mouth to object the continuing of these events Draco's mouth was on hers again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END! For today's installment that is. I figured I would give you guys a little more passion in light of me not updating for the past 4 months, plus it's the holidays. I hope you enjoyed this. Please don't assume they do more than snog for the way I cut it off. They **don't**.

I should update again before this break is over. I hope anyway. Between work, my friends and my upcoming birthday we will have to see how things go.

Hope you all had the best Christmas imaginable and will have a wonderful New Years!

kole


	39. Listen to me!

I will be responding to your reviews personally since I can't in here.

**Anonymous**- I got The Bachelor from AmberLee1's favorites list.

**RECOMMENDATIONS**:

**Skipping Rocks By Ami Landon Mendal**. She doesn't update very often but the story is wonderful. DM/GW. I love that girl dearly but she needs to update so if everyone loves it and motivates her she will!

**A Single Flaw By HermioneGranger91**. Very good story, I think you should give it a whirl because I love it.

**Curse of the Mistletoe By Hedw1g**. I can't even explain how hilarious it is. I found myself practically in tears with this story.

**Never Lie to a Mermaid By S.halliwell24**. This is a breath of fresh air. It is so new and original. Give this girl some well-needed recognition.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Friday come sooner than expected. Sitting in potions for an hour and a half was not what you would call a good afternoon.

"Pay attention! You all act as if you are on drugs!" Snape glared at the students before him. They looked more bored than usual and moved sluggishly.

"Since no one feels the need to listen to what I have to say we will start a project." The students emitted a groan and shifted in their seats. This only made Snape happier to do it.

"Since I have only begun class we have another 86 minutes and 15 seconds. I think we could get a good start on this project. Let's see…what to have you do…."

Briskly walking to his desk he began to skim a fairly thick book on potions. He opened to a particular page and scanned the page and grinned to himself.

"The potion you will brew for me will be very strenuous and time consuming. You must pay close attention to what you do. It will reveal your deepest fears and desires. This could be catastrophic or a blessing. However, the fears you will voice won't be run-of-the-mill phobias. They come from the heart and the mind! Your true life altering worries will be unleashed. "

Aggravated yet ablaze the class waited to hear what they must do. Partners would be assigned and they would have until the next class to complete the potion.

"Tuesday is D-day. I will not accept apologies for not completing it. I will also not excuse from this assignment. You will be here if it kills you." He smirked, satisfied with himself. There would be no excuses for them.

"Now for partners." As he ran through the names students assessed whether they had exceptional or atrocious partners. Snape wanted to torture them but he also wanted to get this done. Surprisingly a few Gryffindors ended up with pleasurable partners. Hermione was with Dean; Harry was with Blaise, Ron with Crabbe, and Draco with Parvati, Lavender with Goyle and so on and so forth.

Hermione was thankful for being with Dean. He was dedicated and also a sweet guy. She didn't feel she'd have any problems with him. She smiled and she went to sit with him. Draco didn't mind Parvati, though she was slightly annoying.

On page 576 in Advanced Potions for Advanced Wizardry, Hermione read through the ingredients and began dividing and cutting them as Dean retrieved them. The potion started out as a vibrant orange and was slowly turning into a translucent red. Hermione added the final ingredient of the day: part of a dragon's tongue.

"That's it for today. Tomorrow after sundown we put in a few other things." 

"Good. I hope I don't say anything too ridiculous. I can see it happening too." Dean laughed off his own comment and watched the potion change color yet again.

"Well if you do say anything ridiculous I won't mind. I will be too worried about what I'm going to say." She grinned at Dean and was very thankful she was partnered with him. What her mind releases can't be that horrifying can it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at dinner Hermione was very anxious. The meeting for Dumbledore's Army would commence at 7:30. She was almost neurotic.

"Hermione stop fidgeting." Harry muttered quietly without moving his lips very much.

She smiled at him and tried to calm her nerves. After deciding how ridiculous it was to just sit there Hermione got up.

"Well I'm full. I will see you guys later." With that she walked briskly from the hall to make sure everything was set up for the meeting.

"Full? She didn't even eat!" Ron started at her untouched plate and shook his head.

"We need to watch her Harry. Before we know it she'll be all skin and bones. Hardly able to walk, eyes hollow and sunken….creepy." He shuddered at the thought. Harry grinned at him and kept eating.

As dinner began to wind down Ron and Dean left the hall together while Harry stayed back to make sure everyone was leaving for the meeting. Meanwhile Hermione was becoming rather listless. It was tiresome waiting for everyone.

Finally the door opened and Ron walked followed by Dean and Parvati. She greeted them and they took seats in the large room. There was a large circle of chairs so they could have a good discussion. The room itself almost resembled a dungeon. It was musty and uninviting. At the same time everyone felt welcome and secure. It contained plenty of practice space.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Harry glanced around the room. This appears to be everyone but they couldn't be too sure. Hermione ran through the list and they soon realized that Ginny wasn't there.

"Where is that girl?" Hermione wondered out loud. As if on queue Ginny stumbled through the door. Hermione raised her eyebrow at her. 

"Where were you?" Ginny gave her a sheepish grin.

"I got a bit…er…distracted." Hermione decided not to press the matter further and motioned for Harry to begin, as Ginny slid into a seat.

"Ok so I assume everyone here is willing to start up the DA again correct?" A low murmur of agreement was heard.

"Why exactly are we starting this again?" Lavender asked with a quizzical look.

"We need training. The war is coming and we haven't done anything! That has to change." Feeling as if that was answer enough Harry launched into an explanation of how often they would have to meet and what they would cover.

"Every other night! Do you know how hard that will be with quidditch and school work?"

"Well just come as much as you can. There will always be some people who could meet. Even if we aren't here as a group there will be things you all need to work at. However, every Sunday night we meet as a group. There is no quidditch but it means we have to stay on top of our homework. No late Sunday night work for us."

Ron looked as if he would die. How could he be expected to do his homework on time? Procrastination was how he survived! Harry himself wasn't sure if he could handle this. 

"Look if Sunday night seems to be a problem we can work something out ok? I am not trying to act as a dictator here but if someone doesn't take charge no one will."

"I support you Harry." Seamus said, although he wasn't happy with Sunday night either.

The discussion lasted until 8:30. They had an hour and a half until they would all be punished for being out. They practiced basic spells to get the handle of not hurting each other again. How difficult it was to work in such small quarters.

"For that last time, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE AIMING!" Hermione looked livid. It was the fourth time she had to stop a small fire. Dean was the culprit and he looked very guilty.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just Seamus keeps moving and I thought I'd hit him but…he moved again."

She actually kind of pitied him. It wasn't his fault Seamus had been provoking him, and then dodged his spells. Besides this would give them practice for when their opponent wasn't just standing and waiting for attack.

"Alright its 9:30 we better call it a night. Don't leave all at once. Make sure you split up and don't look conspicuous." As the students filled out in small groups Hermione set to gathering all her papers. She wouldn't be foolish enough to leave evidence of this meeting.

She walked back to the common room and dropped her papers on her desk. Sighing she decided she needed a shower.

Draco was sitting on the couch when she emerged from the bathroom.

"You know I hate to admit it, but that was actually kind of fun."

"Draco admitting he had fun! And I'm the only one to witness this extraordinary moment." He grabbed her and caught her off guard. He pulled her down onto the couch as she tried to squirm away from him. 

Laughing she half cried, "What are you doing!" 

"Nothing. Stop moving would you?" All her twisting was making holding onto her an exhausting job. She stopped moving for a second and he took the opportunity to pin her down and sit on her. 

"Finally. I almost lost you with all that wriggling. But alas my dear I win." He smirked at her astonished look.

"You most certainly did not win. If I almost got away once I can do it again."

"Not now. You stopped moving. Your body has the opportunity to see how tiresome that was. Soon your legs will begin to feel all wobbly and your arms weak. Since all I did was hold you I'm perfectly content right now." She didn't want to admit it but he was right.

"Fine. You win. Now let me up." He hopped off her and she got up and began walking to her room.

"You're leaving?"

Hermione froze in her place. She was afraid he'd call out to her.

"Yeah I'm tired…" Lying. Despicable. She hated herself for saying those words. They began to tumble out of her mouth before she could repress them. He nodded and bid her good night.

"What's the matter with me!" She said aloud when she was in her room. She knew what was wrong yet she asked herself anyway.

"Is there a particular reason I didn't want him to touch me?"

"Of course! I can't control myself!" She glared at herself in the mirror.

"You make me sick." She almost laughed at that remark to herself but this was serious. She felt bad for him. What he must be thinking…poor Draco. Has he been arguing with himself as well? He had to be. This surely is normal.

"It isn't as if I was the one that started the whole kissing fiasco. I clearly am not to blame for this hormone rage." She felt a little better determining that this wasn't her fault. She knew it was no ones fault. Get two teens who are deeply in love together and you are asking for an ecstasy of uncontrollable emotions and hormones. She just had to distance herself for a couple days.

Little did she know Draco wouldn't stand for that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thought about going to bed but he couldn't sleep with his mind spinning like this.

"So she didn't want to be around me…but why?" Surely he hadn't upset her when he pinned her down. He had just been joking…no she was too intelligent to let something so idiotic bother her.

"Was it yesterday? That's it! She doesn't trust me. Ridiculous! I am very trustworthy."

Thinking that through he succeeded in working himself up even more. Now he was feeling highly displeased. He crossed his arms and glared at the wall. He would sulk for a while, and then go off to bed. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock.

"How is it possible its only 11:03? I hate you."

"I'm talking to a clock. Oh my Lord…I am talking to a clock! I just told the clock I hated it!" He concluded he was on the borderline of insanity. Sleep was much needed even if it was 11:03.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione got up bright and early. She was gone before Draco got up. He had dreamt that he confronted her about their situation. They resolved things and were quite content when he woke up. Believing it was true for a moment he laid in peace, and then realization occurred. Nothing has been solved yet.

"Damn."

She was already in the library writing spells for them to practice the following night when he strolled in to find a book.

He spotted her sitting in the corner and decided it was now or never. 

"I believe we has some things to discuss."

"Er, well, yes but I am rather busy at the moment." Jotting down the last useful spell of the chapter she sealed the book and reached for another.

"Hermione talk to me. We aren't going to get anywhere if you avoid this." He leaned on the table and all she could smell was his cologne. She couldn't possibly think straight right now.

"I can't talk right now." Scooping up her papers she brushed past him and he caught her arm.

"Look at me, Hermione. Not talking about it won't make it go away. This is how a relationship disintegrates – lack of communication."

"Well maybe I'm not ready to talk about it. Did you think about that?"

"When will you be ready? Once you've read about it in your precious books? You can't learn how to deal with emotions from a book Hermione! You talk about things and you get past them."

"Don't tell me what I will and will not learn! A self-help book would help you learn to deal, Mr. Emotion."

"Oh my…AH! We aren't fighting about what can be learned and you know it. This about you, its about you not wanting to talk to me. It's about you not trusting me." He walked away from her feeling hurt but anger was overriding the first emotion.

"Draco wait!" She sprinted after him. "Please wait!"

"Why should I? You going to yell at me again? Are we going to fight about the same thing this time? Or two completely separate topics?" He didn't even turn around, he increased the speed of his stride and tried to not give in to her.

"You're the one that wanted to talk and now look who's running."

He spun around and waited for her to catch up. They walked in silence to the common room. Hermione was too scared to say anything and Draco was just too angry to speak. His forehead was scrunched up in thought and fury. Once they were seated in the common room again Draco was the first to speak.

"Why don't you trust me?"

Hermione inhaled sharply. Had she been expecting it she wouldn't have thought he'd be so straightforward."It's mostly myself I don't trust. I don't trust the irrational 17-year-old hormones surging through you but I trust you."

"You don't trust yourself?"

"I know that doesn't sound very believable but I don't know w-"

"You are damn right that doesn't sound believable. C'mon Hermione give me a better excuse. If I can't be trusted to touch you, then I at least want to know why."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gave him a sigh. 

"Draco please listen t-", but again Draco cut her off.

"No. I don't think I want to listen to what you have to say."

"Well then how am I going to explain this to you if you won't listen?"

"I would listen if you'd tell me the truth! Telling me it's you not me is not very believable. Everyone says that. It's what you tell someone so you don't hurt his or her feelings. Telling me that is so much better than the truth. Make me feel so untrustworthy and then try to make me understand why. No. It's not gonna happen. I don't need this from anyone and I especially don't need this from you."

She didn't even know what to say. He had already stormed into his room by the time her mind had begun to run through what he said. Her body trembled and she couldn't steady her breathing. Her mouth went dry and she began to sob. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made this really long for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it…what am I saying? I basically just broke them up, so you aren't happy with me. Have faith my dears I do have a plan.

kole


End file.
